Twisted Well
by Iapetus
Summary: Not only monsters seek the Shikon no Tama - but also men, who are sometimes worse. DISCONTINUED
1. Homework and Confusions

Twisted Well

The remaining Shikon jewel shards disappear from Ancient Japan. Sorcerers everywhere are mysteriously gaining monstrous amounts of power. The stage is set for chaos…

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunter fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these series, and I still won't in future chapters. This is a story born from my love of these two animes. If you think it would be worth it to try and sue me, think again: I'm a High School Junior who has an anime addiction and no job. You don't get much poorer than that.

Text meanings: _italics_ – thoughts

*Stars around words* – action, or sound effect

_Underscores around words_ – emphasized speech, but not yelling

CAPITALS – yelling, or extreme word emphasis

Time paradoxes: Since I got this idea, and don't want to lose it, I'm basing the story of what I know so far into the series. Everything in Inu-Yasha manga volumes 1-11, (right after the extended story of Mirkou's air rip) are included. The Sorcerer Hunters manga story remains true from the beginning up to the end of volume 8. I'd like to claim the storyline you are about to read as my own, but I haven't read any Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunter fictions before. (Hopefully mine is original.) If by freak accident I actually stumble upon something that does happen later in either manga, remember, I STILL don't own these series.

All right. Without further adieu, I present: Twisted Well

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagome sat against the smooth back of the tree, studying her Trigonometry book. _Let's see,_ she thought, _Pythagorean's theorem states that the two legs of a triangle, each squared and added together, equal the hypotenuse squared, if it is a right triangle._ She looked up from the reading, and closed her eyes. _That means the equation is A2 + B2 = C2 algebraically._ Checking her answer, she was relieved to have gotten it right. With renewed vigor, she reached for a new sheet of paper to begin her homework from Summer School. The thin blue binder with held all her loose notebook paper was not at the top of her books. Puzzled, Kagome looked into the bag for herself, and realized that it was not there. Last week when she went back to Tokyo, it must have somehow been left behind. _That would explain why I didn't notice it until now. The business with Mirkou's air rip left me with little time to study._ Not that she would ever abandon a friend, but fighting demons did affect her GPA. With her attendance record wrecked due to the Shikon Jewel, and even entrance into High School a question; she had deviated far from the model of perfect student.

Kagome looked at her companions cautiously. All of them were taking an afternoon nap. It was the reason she decided to study in the first place. With company like hers, it was hard to find personal quiet time.

Finding a scrap piece of paper, she scribbled a message stating that she was going back for a couple of hours. It would take no time to get her paper, but she missed her family immensely. Even after months of hunting the jewel, she still wasn't used to it. And, she wanted to talk to her mother about Inu-Yasha…

Snapping out of her train of thought, she snuck quietly out of the clearing. Nothing would be taken with her, except her bow and arrow. She restocked her supplies a week ago, and didn't need anything for another week. Kagome was glad that their most recent search brought them near the Bone-Eater's Well. Shippo had gotten a bad gash from the Air Rip incident, and the herbal medicines of Kaede accelerated his demon-healing capabilities. Wincing again at the thought of taking advantage or shunning her friends' misfortune, she jumped in to the well, and back to her own world.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Maye hid behind the old wooden door. Count Pepper was out and about again, and anyone who valued his or her life would hide. She knew that a majority of the Sorcerers on Spooner were evil, and oppressed the Parsoners severely. However, in her region, the Pepper family was respectable, and the sudden transformation in the Count frightened everyone in town.

_I _never_ thought that the Count would end up like this, _Maye thought. _Why is he collecting people for slaves suddenly? We always gave him our support…_ The population in town of Lemon was dwindling. It was said that anyone who entered the manor now, would never return. She heard her cousin yell outside. _Oh no, she said she was going out with the others to look for herbs!_ Fear gripped Maye's heart.  She had forgotton about that.

            _Well, it looks like I'll have to go sooner than I thought,_ she chuckled.  Still, her cousin Chili was all she had left. As she saw the last of her family dragged away, she vowed to find some way to get her back.

With Chili gone, the Count would come for her next. To compound their problems, her town has been shut off at the beginning if Pepper's attacks, so no one would come to their aid. _I have to escape here. _She felt terrible about leaving her people.  _When I don't return, they're going to panic.  I hope they don't give Sorrell to hard of a time._  She fought back a feeling of betrayal, not just to her town, but also to her Count. Maye started to pack. _The only chance is for me to get to the Stella church in Dorado._ It was only church, in an area of several small towns. If no one came to their aid soon, Lemon would sink into oblivion. _I've heard the legends, as well as the rumors. Father Owosso will know if it is true. Either way, I cam claim Sanctuary, and not even a Sorcerer can get me then._

Her bag was packed, and she dressed for a long journey. Her traveling clothes hung on a peg at the far end of the room. It was suitable for fighting, and she would not be recognized in the outfit. Working quickly, she stripped off her dress, and hid it in her closet. Pulling on the new clothes quickly, she checked to make sure it still fit. Maye wound her hair up into a crude knot, and put it under the hat. She picked up her long bow, her hunting bow, and a large quiver full of arrows. The bag and bows lay in a neat pile by the back door. Then, she ran up to her room. Crawling under the bed, she retrieved a carved wooden box. The inside was lined with silk. On the fabric rested six throwing knives, and one hunting knife – each with it's own sheath. It was the knives her father gave her at her coming of age celebration. Her mother didn't approve of a lady fighting in any way. Her father, however, had seen the potential in her at a young age, and therefore trained her in secret. Not may people knew that she was an excellent shot with a bow or knife. She unsheathed the hunting blade to admire it once again.

It was beautiful, yet practical. The base at the blade was engraved with an ivy design. It manifested into a three-dimensional type form onto the handle. She then picked up the six throwing blades. Each was simple, due to the fact that one could be lost easily in a fight. They all had a good weight, though, and she treasured them as much as the hunting knife. Maye smiled ruefully. _I may have been his best student, but he still respected my love for the garden. Mama never knew I ever fought, because I was always in the garden…_ She blinked back tears. It was true that her father and she deceived her mother by training in the garden. Still, she did most of the weeding, and tended the herb section and the roses. Her mother had trained her to be a proper lady, at least so she thought. _No,_ Maye thought, _I'll never play the part of a proper lady, but thanks to mother – and my garden – I can play the part._

Another scream woke her out of her nostalgia. Dwelling on the past would never bring back her parents. Either way, she had a job to do. She wouldn't have to worry about locking the doors, or Pepper's men looting the manor.  Her ancestor had insured that an intruder could never do such a thing.  The screams were coming closer. If there were ever a time to leave, it was now. Putting on her weapons belt, she put the hunting knife on as well as two throwing blades. One blade went in her right boot, and the remaining four were wrapped in the fanciest dress she had, and packed carefully away in her waterproof bag. If somehow the Count got into her house, it would be ransacked. A soldier would know when they picked up the blades that they were true masterpieces, and would take them for themselves. THAT was a thought she could not handle. Looking around one more time at the home of her youth, Maye imprinted it in her mind, along with her mother, father, and her four brothers and seven sisters. Thanking Saint Mama for having the manor on the edge of the forest, she creped out into the garden, and closed the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mirkou was the first to awake from their afternoon nap. It was almost time for lunch, and went to the stream by where Kagome was working.

"Kagome, is it possible –" the monk stopped. She wasn't there, although all of her "homework" was. He picked up the note.

"Dear Everyone, I went back to Tokyo to get some paper, and to see my mom," Mirkou read in a low voice to himself. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. –Kagome."

"SHE WHAT?" Inu-Yasha yelled. Mirkou turned around, not surprised at his sudden remark. "She went back last week. Why does she need to go so soon?"

He repeated the specific part of her letter about why she went.

"I know that. But she should have told us!" Inu-Yasha was fuming. 

"She did. She left a letter." There was going to be a fight when they saw each other next. He then started off toward the Bone-Eater's well. Not wanting to miss the fun, Mirkou began to follow him.

"What's going on, you two?" Sango questioned them.

"I'm going to Kagome's time to get her to come back," the half demon stated.

"No," Mirkou corrected him, WE'RE going to Kagome's time."

"We are?" Shippo had just woken up.

"No, you're not. Her mother hates me already, and does not like her being in this time. How will she like three more to remind her of it?"

"That's way to considerate of you, Inu-Yasha," Sango said with a smirk. "We all know that you don't mean that… and anyways. Kagome invited me to meet her mother myself."

"I want to go too!" Shippo cried out. Last time you went, you wouldn't let me come."

"I'm NOT taking you all! I'm going in, and dragging her back out. We need to go back shard hunting again, and we can't do it without Kagome. Let me do it alone." Inu-Yasha stormed of. The rest promptly followed him.

As soon as Inu-Yasha jumped in the well, the other three followed in. It was cramped down at the bottom of the well with four people inside.

"I told you three not to come!" Inu-Yasha whispered angrily. "Go back!"

Mirkou was already climbing up the ladder. "I haven't come this far to go back."

A boy poked his head into the well. It was Sota.

"Hey Kagome! Inu-Yasha's here!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Big Momma sat on her throne, alone in the large room. To one accustomed to seeing Big Momma in person, they would be surprised at the sight now. None of her personal guard, the Haz Knights, was there. Mille Feuille was keeping watch over Carrot and the gang. Onion was a Knight, but his duty in protecting the Secret Village kept him from the normal responsibilities of her inner guard.

The other three Knights were out on a mission as well. Since the death of Zacher Torte, Big Momma had felt a new power take hold in his stead. Not liking to be ignorant, she sent the remaining three Knights to spy and gather information on the new power. It had not made a move, but that didn't matter at all. Zacher, after his rebellion, remained quiet for thirteen years before he attacked the home of the Mochas. Even if the other Sorcerer Hunters did not notice, it was with the abduction of Éclair that set his actions in motion.

Gateau dedicated his life to becoming a Sorcerer Hunter after Éclair was taken from him, three years ago. His family was blessed with incredible physical strength, which stemmed from his power as one of the four pillar gods.

* Flashback *

Chocloat had finished the job she was on, and Big Momma was about to contact her with another. Before sending Daughter out, she checked her magic orb.

There was a man with her. She did not know the name he had received in this world, but she recognized the chi of Karlman, Protector of the North. _He has come at last,_ she thought to herself.

"Daughter," Daughter turned to face Mama.

"Hai?" she responded.

"Chocolat has finished her job. I need to inform her of another. Will you go to her?" Mama asked gently.

"Of course, Momma." Daughter smiled. By her eyes, it was easy to tell she would enjoy the trip. She loved all of the Sorcerer Hunters, and delighted to be able to visit them on jobs.

A communication orb floated in Daughter's direction. "There will be a man you have never seen before with Chocolat. Do not be afraid of him. He is allowed to see me."

The command puzzled the winged girl. "Really?" She shrugged. "If you say it is ok, then it is!" A big smile broke out across her face. Grabbing the communication orb, she disappeared from sight.

A minute later, a ghostly image of Chocolat and Gateau appeared. He looked self-conscious, before the founder of the Stella church. The Sorcerer Hunter saw this from the corner of her eye, and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Momma. I could not finish my mission. The enemy wasn't who I thought it was, and this was a mistake on my part." Chocolat couldn't look Big Momma in the eye.

To those who knew Chocolat, her behavior would have seemed strange. She was carefree while dressed in normal clothes, but when she broke out the leather, her personality became vicious. But, even when she was vicious, her respect for Big Momma never wavered; and she would look her in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault. How could you have known that it was Zacher? I apologize for not telling you. He disguised his footsteps well, and even I didn't see it coming.

"Gateau," she spoke gently, but with authority. He was looking at Chocloat while she gave her report, but his head snapped back to Momma.

"I want to apologize to you too. The enemy who attacked your family evaded even my spy network. If we had been more competent, you wouldn't have lost your parents, or your younger sister."

Pain was still written deep in his face. Nevertheless, there was determination there too. "Saint Mama - "

"- You may call me Big Momma." She noticed the look on Chocolat's face. Her response startled the young Sorcerer Hunter, even if Gateau didn't notice it.

"… Big Momma…" He said with uncertainty, "My parents may have died, but my sister Éclair was kidnapped. I want to save her. She's all the family I have left.

"If I became a Sorcerer Hunter, I will probably run into that man again. Chocolat said that we would have to ask you." He looked up with hope on his face. He had been kneeling.

"I told him that it might take years, but he insisted," Chocloat said, speaking up. "When I saw him fight Zacher, I could see why the Mocha family was targeted – and why his sister was kidnapped. He has great potential, even if he wasn't born a Sorcerer Hunter."

"Gateau, the Sorcerer Hunters are unlike other people. Our mission is to eliminate all the evil Sorcerers from the world. By accepting the duty to become a Hunter, you must carry out your missions – no matter what cost. Even if it means your death. Are you willing to make such a sacrifice?" Momma asked.

"To get my sister back, I would do anything! I'd give my life to protect my sister, but I'd also give my life to protect the innocent. If I die, it is because I wasn't strong enough, and deserve to. One shouldn't take on responsibility that they can't handle."

"And are you saying you can handle the responsibility?" Momma asked questionably.

"Yes." There was no lie in his face. Momma knew he was being sincere.

The goddess turned to Chocolat. "I know you like to work alone, but I would like you to train Gateau. His family's strength is impressive, but there are things about magic that he must learn from you. When he becomes an official Sorcerer Hunter, you can go solo again." Chocolat gave a small smile. Momma took that as a 'yes'.

* End Flashback *

Momma smiled. Gateau became one of the best Sorcerer Hunters of the organization. His strength grew exponentially. Not only that, but after his training had been completed, Chocolat insisted that Gateau become her partner. She said that the solo job wasn't for her after all, and that they made a good team. Chocolat may be in love with Carrot, but there was also a deep devotion to her work partner. The feeling was mutual.

Now, though, they worked with Carrot, Marron, and Tira. _Those five could give Mille, Onion, and Apricot a run for their money – when they were younger._

She shook herself out of the memory. This was no time to be slacking off. The Haz Knights were off doing their jobs, and she should be doing hers. Peering back into her magic orb, she watched over her people once again.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A hushed silence hung over the Sorcerer Hunters. It was three days since the "Magic Carpenter" incident, which left everyone at a loss for words. Yes, in the end Crepe got what she wished, but it was at a high price. For a long time after her grandfather brought her back, she didn't know how many had died to complete the feat of her resurrection. Evil sorcerers could be dealt with, but the lives of those lost would never be replaced. It was the harsh reality of this world.

Carrot seemed the most subdued of all. It was him who had killed both Crepe and Jingo Roe. After a big fight, he usually complained about the sores and cuts from Tira changing him back into a human form. Chocolat's glomping made his injuries worse, and his howls could be heard for miles (or so it seemed). No one had wanted to confront him on the topic, because they didn't want to talk about it either. For some reason, this job had been different from the rest.

Since Big Momma didn't have a new job for them, they decided to go to the next city. The island was too depressing, and fresh memories made it difficult for them to stay in such a place. But the silence was deafening. Something needed to break the ice. When Carrot found out about being the God of Destruction, he rebounded incredibly. It was no problem for them then, but soon afterwards they got the Knossoss job.

Tira was walking behind Carrot, next to her sister. She cast a glance in her direction, indicated Carrot with her eyes, and looked back. It was easy to tell that Chocloat missed the old Carrot. _Even if he went to chase a girl, and we got mad at him, at least it would bring us back._ Chocloat would be infuriated - _well, I would be too_. Gateau would go on and on about how ugly Carrot was, then ask Marron to look at his muscles. Marron would try to get away from Gateau, embarrassed.

A noise halted the somber party. _That sound, what is it? It is too big to be a twig. It sounded more like a large branch._ They were traveling through the forest, but the noise was disconcerting.

* Snap * another one. This one was louder, and closer to the path. A wave passed over them all, as they felt the fighting chi of the noise-maker. It was unmistakably evil, but there was something foreign about it. It wasn't human, or a creature of the forest. Anticipating action, Tira checked her bag to make sure the compass they had retrieved for Big Momma from Jingo Roe's workshop was safe. But, something seemed wrong with it. It was glowing a soft blue.

"THERE IT IS!" a voice shouted. A creature jumped high into the sky, in front of the sun. Shielding their eyes against the glare, the creature landed on the ground.

It was the most hideous thing Tira had ever seen. The thing had five legs, which appeared to have been sewn roughly on with twine. One was a tiger leg, another a human leg, a bear leg, a crocodile leg, and a greatly marred brownish hand. _Where did THAT come from?_ She wondered. There were five green tenicals: two where each arm should be (the thing was some-what human shape), and the fifth was at the top of her head. Hair the shade of green olives trailed down and ended in a tangled mass around her legs. She was completely naked, giving way her gender.

The creature didn't leave much time for them to wonder what she was after. Leaping toward Tira, she moved at a surprised agility. In the surprise of what happened, Tira was barely able to dodge it.

"GIVE ME THE SHARD! I NEED ANOTHER SHARD!" the creature demanded. It dove at Tira again, and tried to grab her bag. But, she had given her enough time to take off her cape. Chocloat followed suit. Taking out her thread, she began to spin it around the branches and trees secretly.

"What are you talking about?" Marron demanded. His voice was quiet. He may not be as defensive about his friends as he was with his brother, but trying to harm them was something that had been known to make his blood boil.

"THE SHIKON SHARD!" the creature shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOU HAVE IT?" it demanded.

"Easily," Carrot spoke for the first time in days. "We don't."

Gateau chuckled. "The dope's got a point."

It jumped for Tira yet again. This time however, she did not duck or flinch. All she did was stick a finger out into the air. The creature stopped, unable to proceed.

"It isn't very nice to attack innocent people," Marron spoke darkly. "We have done nothing to you –"

"GIVE ME THE SHIKON SHARD, AND I'LL SPARE YOUR LIVES!" It desperately tried at Tira again. When it saw that it couldn't move, evasive actions went in place. This time, the target was Gateau.

"Baka," he muttered under his breath. A single punch by the muscular man sent it reeling backward. Screaming in frustration, it turned its sighs on Carrot.

He was unable to move out of the way. Caught head on, he was slammed into a tree behind him with a sickening crunch.

"WHITE TIGER!" Marron shouted. He had gone over the edge. _No one hurts my older brother and gets away with it,_ he thought. The electric force burned the back skin of the thing. The shriek of pain was audible, and pierced all five of their ears.

Carrot was still awake, but his left arm was bent grossly in the wrong way. His face was contorted with pain, but he was still conscious.

"Darling!" Chocolat aimed her garotte wire at the monster's head. Despite going through its head, the monster still was alive. But, the burn and the wire were enough to sidetrack it away from Carrot.

Laughing, the creature grabbed the wire with one of its tecnicals, and pulled it so it's own skull split. To the shock and disgust of everyone, the head wound, the broken jaw from Gateau, and the burnt skin from Marron began to disappear. The scarred injuries were being replaced with new flesh. In a second, it looked just as it had when it first attacked.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME? DON'T FOOL ME WITH SUCH SILLY IDEAS. I AM IMMORTAL!" it taunted.

"Don't be so stupid," Tira shot out. "We've faced a man who called himself immortal… and found out he was lying. "What do you want of this 'shard', hm?"

"WHAT DEMON _WOULDN'T_ WANT THE SHARD?" it stated a-matter-o-faculty. It was said as if its question answered their own.

"Demon?" Gateau said with disgust. "What sorcerer do you work for?"

"I WORK FOR NO ONE," it stated defiantly. "WHEN A DEMON IS ORDERED AROUND BY A MEER HUMAN, THEY LOOSE THE RIGHT TO CALL THEMSELVES ONE."

"Some demons have the ability to heal. But, what about this?" Tira brought down her finger, and the monster was suddenly unable to move. A look of surprise greeted the thing as it noticed (for the first time), the threads strung across the forest. Tira smiled wickedly as she dropped her finger even lower.

The sound of flesh being severed rung out into the woods. Even the birds stopped chirping.  
"I wonder what that was about," Chocolat spoke aloud. She then ran over to Carrot. Tira was already healing his arm, chanting under her breath. The older Misu sister was about to Carrot how he was doing when his eyes went wide.

"Chocolat, look out!" he shouted. The monster had come back to life – without even a scratch.

Turning around, Chocolat saw the enraged demon rushing her. As she stepped back, she noticed how wild its blows were. _Must be her anger,_ she thought.

Ever since the battle began, something tugged at Carrot's mind. The demon's forehead seemed to glow. When his arm broke, he was close enough to see it.

"It" was a sliver of something, and the demon's power seemed to come from it. _I need to hit that point,_ he thought. _Somehow, it is the only way to kill it._ However, the pain drained his energy from him. How was he to warn the others?

He saw the garotte go through its head. Chocolat had missed by an inch. _She must not be able to see it,_ hr thought, _otherwise she wouldn't' have missed._

Before he knew what was happening, the monster lay in pieces at Tira's feet. She was by his side a second later, using gaeis on his broken arm. Strength returned to his body, but he was nervous. No one else saw the demon healing itself from the pieces. He couldn't speak yet….

Finally, when he did, it was just in time. Its anger was a boon; for Chocolat was so surprised that Carrot thought even she wouldn't have been able to dodge the blow. Summoning everything he had in him, he pulled his sword from his scabbard, and thrust it into the demon's forehead. It happened so fast that the demon didn't even have time to shout out in surprise. A bluish-silver sliver came out of its forehead, and Carrot caught it. He then promptly fainted, accompanied by astonished looks from his companions.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

So, how do you like chapter 1? Please review; I accept both comments and criticisms. Both help me to become better writers.

Well, until chapter 2- goodbye everyone.


	2. Realization

 Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takehashi created Inu-Yasha.  Satoru Akahori and Ray Omishi created the Sorcerer Hunters.  (Note that my name is not included in there.)  Their creators, and a slew of other people who have rights to the publications of the manga and anime own these series.  The point is, I'm giving credit where credit is due.

I'm gathering that if you are planning on reading chapter 2, you've read chapter one.  Same time paradoxes apply, as well as text emphasis.  To double-check anything, see the beginning of chapter one.

A.N.:  Wow, I got reviews!  Thank you SO much for them, I wasn't sure that it would be noticed (kind of like those writing pieces that sink into Fanfiction.net oblivion… on page 285 of whatever listing their in…)

Don't worry; I will keep working on this story.  The only thing that will keep me from posting on a regular basis is writer's block.  I don't want to have a short chapter for you guys, and with me teching for a musical (which premiers in two weeks), it will be about 2-5 days between chapters.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 2:  Redemption, Release, and Realization

            Maye was out of breath.  She had been running ever since she got out of town.  She was a good sprinter, but long distances took a different discipline.  Despite trying to pace herself, her energy was drained.  Sitting down against a tree, she started to stretch her legs.  Clenching her teeth against the pain of stiff muscles, she tried to think of how far she ran.

            _I think I got in about 12 miles,_ she thought, _even if it does feel like 50._ When she started, the sun has just risen.  The count was fond of early-morning raids.  Now, it had traveled to the far opposite side of the horizon, and was setting amongst a beautiful sky of red.

            _Red sky at night… that means I should have good weather tomorrow._  Maye needed all the good weather she could get.  The first leg of the journey was through thick forest.  To avoid Pepper, she had to go where horses couldn't.  On the main road, the journey to Dorado was about 35 miles.  By going though the forest barriers, she could shave 10 miles off her journey.

            Despite her good lead, and the knowledge she had only 13 miles to go, she wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.  _3 miles of forest left, then 10 miles of swamps._ She shuddered.  _No way around it, except the road, and I can't go on that._  Going through it would not be fun.  There were many horror stories that originated from the swamp.  Her older brothers had told her enough stories about it in hopes she would never go there.  It was said demons inhabited it, and let no one out alive.  In a world full of magic, one didn't laugh at such a story.

            Trying not to think about such things, Maye stood up, and began looking for somewhere to sleep for the night.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            "Mom?" Kagome asked, entering the house.  A familiar smell came to her nose.  _Mom's making okonomiyaki for lunch!_  Running to the kitchen, she saw Sota eating his lunch.  Her mother was mixing more batter.

            "Kagome!" both of them exclaimed.  Buyo walked up and rubbed his body against her leg.  He was purring.

            Kagome's mom picked up a towel and wiped her hands clean of flour.  She then came over and gave her daughter a hug.

            "This is a nice surprise!  I thought you were coming back next week!"

            Her daughter stiffened at the words.  "Well, I kind-of forgot my notebook paper."

            Mrs. Hiraguarsi laughed.  "It fell out of you bag as you were leaving last time.  Before I could give it to you, you were already gone."  Her mother quickly looked away.

            Kagome knew that the Shikon Jewel Shard hunt was hardest on her mom.  To know that your child risked their life constantly was enough to worry any parent.  Her mother was a strong woman, but she was still human.

            "I know you're a busy lady, but could you stay for lunch?"  Her mother asked.  "The last three times you came home, it was just long enough to pack your bags and get your homework."  She didn't mention that the last two times, she had been gone shopping.

            "I'd love to, Mom," she said, and took a knife to begin cutting cabbage.

            Sota swallowed his last bit of Okonomiyaki.  He may be young, but he could tell when Kagome wanted to talk to their Mom in private.  _Well, I can ask her about her adventures later, _he thought.

            "Mom, can I be excused?" She nodded an affirmative.  Picking up his plate and glass, he set his dirty dishes by the sink.  Kagome gave him a look that told him she appreciated the gesture.  Picking up Buyo, he headed outside.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Éclair stretched her arms.  It was four in the morning, but she needed an early start.  Putting on her clothes, she headed out of he shelter and into the meadow.

            When Zacher had died, Éclair wanted to be with her brother again.  She had not seen him in three years, and they had barely a week together before Big Momma sent them out on their next mission.

            All week, she had thought about Gateau, and how he wasn't just her brother anymore.  When they were kids, they had both heard the legends of the Sorcerer Hunters, but it was a surprise when she found out her brother was one as well.  _Well, a surprise and not a surprise,_ she thought, beginning a kata.  _Gateau hated Sorcerers even before Mom and Dad…_she smiled weakly.  Her parents had protested Sorcerer rule as well. They were hoping to gain enough support from the Parsoners to appeal to the Emperor.  Gateau was dedicated to the cause, and so was she.  

            In memory of her parents, and to be with Gateau, Éclair had asked Big Momma if she could become a Sorcerer Hunter as well.  Her training from Zacher made her a worthy opponent, and had proven before that she could dispatch Sorcerers.  Momma said that there were still things she needed to learn, but approved of her request.

            Due to her lack of knowledge in hunting Sorcerers, Momma had assigned another Hunter to brush up her skills.  She had to prove her stealth in a formal mission before she could fight with her brother and his friends.  Her mission was to discover why a weird power surge was coming from a dry well in the western region of Spooner.  It may not be eliminating a Sorcerer, but discretion was the key.  Her teacher, Cranberry, was very competent, and her respect for him grew with each lesson.

            _He seems to have seen many battles,_ she thought.  _There is a look that seems that some of his soul was lost in those battles.  Like a bit of his smile will never return. _

Gateau had that look about his face as well.  Anyone who lost a special person in his or her life had that look.

            When she started to help Zacher Torte look for the God of Destruction, it required her to kill many Sorcerer Hunters along the way.  Due to their special abilities, they kept to themselves when it regarded to them living.  That was evident in the Hunters' Secret Village.

            _Most of their friends would have come from there.  I wonder if he lost anyone special?_ A pang of guilt hit her, and she missed the next move in her exercise.  Yes, she had been in love with Zacher, but killing those people of her own free will…  She'd asked him to remover her memories.  She had told her brother it was because she didn't want to remember hating Zacher.  What she hadn't told him was she also didn't want to feel her normal conscious while she killed.  Without it, she could have not have served him.

            A bed creaked in the shelter, then an audible yawn.  Cranberry was up.  They would be leaving soon.  It took a long time to walk to where they needed to go, and Big Momma had thought it a good way to learn patience.  Morning to early afternoon, the two would walk and jog in the direction of the power source.  On the way, Cranberry would talk of the history of the empire, how the Sorcerers gained power, how to recognize someone from Momma's spy network, where to go in a city, listening to what people DON'T tell you, and so on.  She would ask questions, familiarizing herself with the life of a Hunter.

            The evenings were dedicated to training.  Without Zacher's mystical protection, she had to learn how to break magic barriers and shatter curses with her own chi.  Chi blasts and magic were two different things, so adjusting one to waylay another took intensive training.

            Cranberry was the illegitimate son of one of the most powerful Sorcerer's the world had ever seen.  He had been known for killing over a hundred Sorcerer Hunters.  He was the reason the Sorcerer Hunters created the Hidden Village; and why the village was so small.

            Apparently, the one who finally killed him was Cranberry's mother.  She was a Sorcerer Hunter.  Bringing herself to the level of a concubine, she infiltrated his organization.  When she had won his trust, she killed him one night while they were in bed.  But, the price of her action came in the form of a son.  Cranberry had told her that the only people who knew his sire's identity were Big Momma and the Haz Knights.  _And now me,_ she thought.  It felt good that someone trusted her so much.

* Flashback *

            Éclair looked back at her sensei in shock.  Noting her silence, he spoke up.

            "Your history is as dark as mine.  I know you're having problems coping with coming back to the real world.  Remember, bad things happen, but knowing others are going through tough times can be reassuring.

            "Gateau was probably one of the most self-conscious people I had ever met when he first joined.  Now look at him!  He has found others that he can relate to, and it has made him what he is today.

            "I wouldn't have told you that if I hadn't had complete trust in you.  You told me your relation with Zacher, which only your brother and Big Momma know.  When you told me your story that detail could have been left out, but you told me anyway.  I respect that courage, and I knew then you were a good person at heart.

"Either way, you have the right to know who you're up against.  I am half-sorcerer, after all, so don't take my attacks in training lightly."

* End Flashback *

            When he was 18, his past was revealed to him, and was told to make a choice.  If he wanted to be a Sorcerer Hunter, he could.  If he wanted to be a Sorcerer, then he'd be invited to live with either the Chips or the Shureins  

            He had chosen the path of his mother, and became well known among the other Hunters.  His power was legendary, and his tactics were shrewd and well planned out.  It was why Big Momma assigned him as her teacher.

            His personality was welcoming, and it was hard not to like him when he talked.  Cranberry put people at ease, a skill many valued in such hard times.  The charm he possessed had nothing to do with magic.

            The door to the shelter was pushed open.  Cranberry stepped out into the morning sun, and squinted against the horizon.  A monstrous yawn left his lips, betraying his real state of awareness.  Scanning the meadow, he saw Éclair performing her katas letter-perfect.  Some he had taught her – for honing her ability to use chi, but he saw mostly ones of a foreign nature.  The moves he recognized, but not the sequence.  _It must be one Gateau taught her, or Zacher,_ he thought.

            Zacher Torte was a fearsome enemy, and if he saw potential in the Mocha family, there was a reason for it.  Éclair, as he gathered from Gateau, was already an excellent fighter before she was kidnapped..

            Deciding that she would be awhile,  Cranberry stole away into the forest.  Éclair knew he needed time to himself every now and then, but not for what.  Pulling out a mini communication orb, he levitated it with a sprinkle of tiny sparkles.

            Big Momma appeared in front of him, and he promptly kneeled.  Head bowed, he did not rise until she told him to do so.

            "Cranberry, how are you and Éclair?  I have not heard from you for over a week, and couldn't track your progress." Her voice held a note of disproval.

            "I'm sorry, Big Momma.  We did not mean to startle you," he bowed his head again, but this time, quickly.  "But really.  You couldn't find us?" he said in disbelief.

            "I could follow you, yes, but even I don't have ears everywhere."  Both chuckled.  "Still, please report."

            "We couldn't contact you because for awhile we were on a busy road.  I didn't want to use an illusion spell on such a great scale while trying to contact you.  I wouldn't have been able to concentrate."  He waited until she gave a nod of acknowledgement.

            "Éclair has made incredible progress.  She soaks up my lessons like a sponge, and has a perfect memory for fighting techniques.  Every day, while sparring, I use only enough power to end up in a draw.  It will slowly strengthen her chi attacks.  Every day, I have to use more and more magic."  He grinned at the achievement of his student.  "It's only been a week!  And yet, if you met her in battle now, you could not recognize her as the woman who fought with Zacher.  Her brother was her first teacher; then Zacher; and now me.  For a long time, she had tried to imitate how men fight, and only achieved a certain success.  Now, she is modifying her techniques to suit a woman's body.  Her strength skyrocketed when she came to this realization."

            "Did you tell her to do this?" Momma asked.

            "No.  I had just noticed it when she started to correct it."

            "So, she has decided to fight like a woman instead of a man." Momma smiled at her statement.  "It was a good move on her part.  Chocolat and Tira will like that a lot."

            "I think she could join them in their next mission.  After we finish ours."

            "Have you received any more leads on the new power source?" Momma wondered.

            "Not on its origin, or what manor it might be – but more are appearing.  It stays ever-present in my mind.  The Sorcerer in me longs to grasp it.  As we head toward the main source, the urge grows stronger.

            "I may have forsaken my title long ago, Big Momma, but I am still intimate with the ways of a Sorcerer's mind.  I will never touch this power, but hit it from a distance.  But, be careful.  If I am struggling with it, then others are as well."

            "Cranberry, you could not have risen to your position if you could not have had the willpower to restrain yourself.  We are all tested in different ways.  It is hard for me, though to see someone suffer at the hands of a Sorcerer.  No one can subdue the one in your conscious with vexes you so."  Momma looked at him with love in her eyes.  "As one of my Haz Knights, however, I still need you to look for this.  

"Mille is keeping his eyes open, even though he is watching Carrot and the others.  I highly suspect that you are going to have to join up with him soon.  Two siblings can often bring out the best in each other, and Éclair should be with Gateau.  His other four companions were able to reach new heights in ability while either protecting or getting encouragement from their sibling."

"Your wish shall be granted, Big Momma.  I'll contact you when we reach the dry well.  It should be in about two days."

"Good luck, Sir Cranberry…" the deity said as she faded away.  He picked up the communication orb that had fallen to the ground, and went back to the meadow.  He was fully awake now, and they needed to get going.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            _Little brothers can sometimes be really cool,_ thought Kagome.  _Not many would give me a chance to talk to mom in private._  With her grandfather always around and Sota begging her to tell her about adventures, he hadn't had time alone with her mother in months.  _Wait a minute…_

            "Where's Grandpa?" she asked.

            "He's at Mr. Chang's house.  His family swears there's a demon possessing their cat, because it only eats.  It never seems to sleep, or plays with the kids anymore.  I think they should have taken it to the vet." Her mom laughed, and Kagome joined in too.

            "If I remember correctly, that cat only ate and slept anyway," Kagome's laugh turned into a nervous giggle.  _Augh!! Even with my mom, here in Tokyo, I can't escape demons.  I know it's rubbish, but talk of demons tends to make me jumpy,_ she thought.   Well, her apprehension was valid.  Many demons had tried to kill her, and Naraku was currently seeking her death as well.

            "Do you want squid on yours?" her mother asked.

            "When did you buy it?" Kagome asked.  She only liked freshly grilled squid on her okonomiyaki.  Squid grilled the night before and then added on gave the meat a texture she didn't like.

            Her mother indicated the bowl of raw squid.  It wasn't often her mother kept it raw for okonomiyaki.  Meat needed to be cooked quickly, or it would go bad.

            "Mom, how did you know I was coming home?" she heard herself asking.

            Her mother winked.  "Mother's intuition.  You'll learn when you have children of your own."

            _Man, Mom's guesses are unnerving.  But does she know why I'm here-_

            "You're having boy problems, aren't you?" 

Kagome was silent.  _She did it again!_

"-and I bet it isn't Hojo.  But, I guess in his case, ignorance is bliss."

Her mom proceeded to cut the raw squid into small cubes.  The grin on her face was a rare one – relieved of the stress built up from a hard life.  "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Of, course."  She put the rest of the cut vegetables in a bowl.  Then, she grabbed the batter and poured some on the hot griddle.  "It's Inu-Yasha."

"I thought you hated him," her mom said, surprised.

"I did, but something seemed to change."  Kagome then told her about the resurrection of Kikyo, how Naraku had ensnared both Inu-Yasha and the priestess, and his plead for her to stay with him.

"He is in love with Kikyo.  Even though he says he knows now that we are not the same person," _despite being her reincarnation, _she thought, "he seems to have feelings for me.  He may think that he's hiding them well, but Inu-Yasha is a terrible actor in matters of the heart.

"Sure, we still fight, but it is harder for us to talk to one another.  Sometimes I think it would have been easier if I never found out about his relationship with Kikyo."  She was sobbing now.  The comforting arms only a mother could supply gave her a tight squeeze.

            Letting the girl cry on her shoulder, Rumiko contemplated her daughter's problem.  _As a parent, I always thought my kids special.  Kagome seemed different, though, even before we found out about her connection to the Shikon Jewel._  She smiled.  _Kagome is as tough as nails, and won't take any crap from anyone.  She took after her father in that respect._  

Biting against her lip, Rumiko fought the urge to cry herself.  Her husband, Yoshi, had died three years ago from a form of Children's Leukemia.  The cancerous blood disease was especially deadly to adults, and he died within two years of diagnosis.  The thought of the girl's father had given her an idea, though.

"Kagome, I want to show you something."  Her daughter wiped her eyes with a napkin, and stood up.  She took the finished okonomiyaki off the griddle, so it wouldn't burn.

Rumiko led her daughter up to her room.  It was adorned with pictures of all sizes.  The largest picture, in the center, showed an aged photo of a girl who looked like Kagome, and a boy who looked like Sota.  Both were teenagers, and in school uniforms.  She stopped to look at it for a moment.  _Every time I look at that photo, I'm so shocked to see how much our children looked like us._  At the bottom of the photo, it was signed: Rumiko and Yoshi, friends forever.

The picture cheered Kagome up a little, even if it wasn't what she was to see.  Reaching under her father's former side of the bed, Rumiko pulled out a silk bag.

The silk shined in the afternoon sun a magnificent shade of royal blue.  Inside the bag was a small ivory box.  A dragon was carved on the top, and wound itself around to the base.

"Your father was given this box by his father, before he died.  He was 15-"

"I know."

"-and your grandfather new it would he hard for him to live without him.  To not have a parent while you're growing up is a hard thing."

"I know," this time, Kagome was tearing up for a different reason.

"Your father wanted me to give this to you when you were old enough," she stated, handing her the precious little box.  "It's called a Worry Box.  Whisper what troubles you, and those who care for you will hear it.  This way, you can always tell me, or your father, what troubles you when you cannot come back here.

"Your father knew you were different from other girls.  That's why, when he found out he was dying, he decided to give you this box, instead of Sota.  This box has been handed down from father to son on your father's side for the past 600 years.  He is breaking tradition, but I agree with the choice.

"I know Inu-Yasha will be coming for you soon, and with your sporadic visits, I haven't been able to give it to you in private.  My father doesn't know this box exists…"

"…or he'd have it on display with all the other 'relics'.  Thank you, Mom." Kagome gave her mother a huge hug.  This box meant more to her than 100 Shikon Jewels.

A shout could be heard from the well.  It could only be Sota.  "Hey, Kagome!  Inu-Yasha's here!"

            "Well, speak of the devil…" Kagome said, annoyed.

            "You mean demon, dear," Rumiko said, correcting her.  Kagome rolled her eyes at the pun.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Carrot was laid out on the only bed in the room.  It was the best they could find, and with his fainting, he needed a good place to rest.  Restless dreams were evident by his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids.

            Marron looked from his brother to the small bit of jewel in his hand.  This "Shikon Shard" as the demon called it, was its source of incredible power.  As a magic user, he could sense how one could draw upon it for more energy.  As a chi user, he could ascertain it gave the ability to heighten one's senses a hundred-fold.  _The demon said that we had one as well.  That means that we have two, right now.  Where is the other one?_ he thought.

            It was true that on the way home from the Magic Carpenter job, he had noticed an unusual power source.  However, the thought it was because of the magic compass they were to take back to Big Momma.  Jingo Roe was the best magic carpenter in the business, so a compass made by him would indeed increase one's power.  But somehow, there was something more within it.

            Glad that the other three were out, he went to Tira's bag.  She had the compass last, and he could inspect it.  It had a mahogany base, with a birch top.  Taking off the top, he inspected the device.

            It had been worn from years of use.  In it's top was what he had been looking for.  _No wonder his final building was his best,_ the mage thought, pulling out the jewel that stuck out of the top.  _He had this for his last job._  Had Jingo Roe been aware of it?  Was he so willing to save Crepe's life that he would delve into power he didn't understand?  _He may have been willing to kill off the whole island, he may have lost his sanity, but Roe was not a fool.  He would only build something with what he could do alone.  He would not have used this if he knew he had it._

            Big Momma had told them to beware of the power surge that was growing on the island.  Jingo Roe had built a magic maze the size of Knossoss one only one other occasion: to aid a family friend – the Chips.  They weren't that strong of a family magic-wise, and Count Chip needed all the magic he could get to fend off rogue Sorcerers.  _But that maze still exists today!_ He thought, the pieces coming together.  _If that power source was put in the mountains where the Chips live, it would have surely caused an earthquake…_staring down at the jewel, the mystery was finally solved.  _It was the jewel!  It was the extra energy Momma sensed!  But I still don't understand how such a small jewel could be so powerful…_

            A groan brought Marron's attention back to his brother.  _…and how did my brother know how to kill the demon?  I sensed its power, but could not distinguish exact source._  It didn't make sense.  Of all the Sorcerer Hunters, he would have possessed such a skill.  He was not envious, but how could his brother, a non-magic user, figure it out?  He was happy and frustrated at the same time.  His older brother still protected him today.

            "Marron?" Carrot whispered tiredly.

            "Brother, are you ok?" he asked worriedly.  Personally it looked like he had woken up from a beating Chocolat and Tira gave him.  He went to move his left arm, and winced.

            "Tira's healed your arm, but you shouldn't move it for about an hour.  It hasn't regained all of its strength yet," the younger brother pointed out.

            Carrot nodded, not having enough energy to argue.  "What happened?  I couldn't remember much after it crushed my arm."

            Marron took in a deep breath.  "We weren't sure ourselves.  We were hoping you knew, and would tell us."

            The door opened cautiously.  Seeing the two men talking, it was flung wide open.

            "Oh, Darling!  I'm so happy your ok!" Chocolat jumped on Carrot.  She was crying.  "I was so worried that you'd die before we could have our baby!"

            Awake from his troubled sleep completely, Carrot now tried prying the hysterical woman off him.

            "Augh! Chocolat! Get off me!" he yelled.

            "Carrot?" another voice chimed in.  Tira was standing there in the door.  "Sister, Carrot's arm can't handle that right now!" she was fuming, as she always did when Chocolat threw herself on him.

            "He could always stand it when he had bruises of us whipping him.  Why is this so different?" Chocolat whimpered, still holding him, but this time much lighter.

            "Because, Sister, he broke his arm.  We never broke any of his limbs."

            "Anyways -" Carrot began, but his attempt to speak up was halted.  Gateau was standing in the doorway, a net full of fish slung over his back.  The trout were still wiggling to get free.

            "Oh, the Baka's finally awake, huh?" he big muscled man commented.

            "I can't believe it," Carrot groaned in disgust.  "The one time I have anything important to say, no one will listen to me!"

            "What, Baka, haven't you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?" the big man taunted.

            "Sure, but this time you SAW the wolf!"

            "Hey, Carrot, did you go through my things?" Tira shouted over the argument.  The question seemed so out of place in the conversation that Carrot, Chocolat, and Gateau stared at her.  "Wait a minute!  Where's the-"

            "-compass?" Marron held up the old and battered tool.  "Right here.  I had a hunch…"

            Had it been any other man, Tira would have taken out her whip and taught them a lesson they wouldn't forget.  _He must have had a legitimate reason for it…_she thought, and sat down to listen.

            "… that this compass held a mysterious power; more than a magic carpenter could create.  It was the only magic item we had, and at first the facts didn't add up.

            "The Chips have a similar building to Knossoss.  Because they are a weak, but good family, Jingo Roe took the job.  It was to protect themselves and the parsoners they looked over."  The mage paused.

            "But the Chips' family household is in the mountains!" Tira protested.

            "If it were indeed like Knossoss, the mountain would've fallen to pieces," Gateau pointed out tartly.

            "In size and build, it was almost identical.  But as you know, Big Momma warned us about the power increase on the island."  They nodded.  "The Chips maze has been around for years.  If there were a problem, Momma would have dealt with it by now."

            "The population is slightly less in that mountain region, since their home was near Mt. Gum's base," thought Chocolat aloud.

            "… and the two stories don't add up.  That is, until the attack of that demon.

            "For about two weeks now, I've noticed a steady increase in foreign power sources.  One of which was at Knossoss.  At first, I thought it was I wasn't familiar with the magic a magic carpenter can create.  I didn't realize until just recently…" Marron pulled out the shard, "…that this was the real power source."

            There was a stunned silence.  Tira's mind was racing.  _No wonder it attacked us!  Even though we didn't know we had it!_  Marron put the second shard, the one Carrot had retrieved, next to the first.  Both began to glow a soft bluish-silver.

            "It was glowing like that right before the demon attacked!" she exclaimed.  I didn't know why it did… I thought I was seeing things.  The forehead of that demon was glowing too!"

"That was because she implanted the shard in her head," Carrot indicated the spot on his own head he had hit earlier that day.  "I thought at first all of you could see it.

"When Chocolat missed with her garotte wire," Chocolat stiffened against him.  "I'm not saying you're a bad shot – just the opposite.  If you would have seen that, that shot of yours would have ended it."  Chocolat's eyes became aglow.

"Oh, Darling, you really do love me!" Forgetting his arm, she gave him a mammoth hug once again.

"OUCH!  Chocolat, stop!" She held him tighter.  "Ow, c'mon!  Stop!"  Out of breath, he held her at arms-length.  "I was more worried about it healing itself."

"How did you know it was healing itself?" Gateau asked, dubious.  "None of us knew until Chocolat jumped out of the way.  That head wound was one thing, but when it was in several pieces, I didn't think it would ever come back."

"I couldn't make anything of it, because I didn't know what it was." Tira looked down, dejected.  "If I'd have known, I would've shared it sooner."

            "Tira, Marron's just figured it out.  Don't kick yourself.  None of us knew what was going on," Chocolat let go of Carrot to sit next to her sister.  "That isn't like you.  In fact, we still don't know what's going on."

            "The power source has a name:  Shikon Jewel shard," Marron pointed out.

            _Why such a name?_ The younger Misu sister thought.  _Who knows?  Some questions are best left unasked, but this is one we need to face.  What is this thing?_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ok, tell me the truth.  Did you think this chapter was any good?  If you did, please review.  Reviews are a great encouragement to me, and I write better knowing my work is appreciated.

So, until chapter 3 – Goodbye!


	3. What's normal?

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunter fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  I don't own either of these series, so you can't sue me.  I did come up with Maye and Cranberry, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't use them without my permission.  There will be others that will fit in this category, but telling you would be spoiling the plot. ; p

As I said before, being familiar with the manga of both series is helpful.  In The Sorcerer Hunters, the story line involving Zacher Torte is volumes #4-7.  The Magic Carpenter story takes place in volume #8.  

Thanks for the reviews.  This story will NOT sink into oblivion!  (Not until I'm finished with it, anyway.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3:  What's normal?

            The morning sun hit her face.  The sky was just turning gray, and stars could still be seen in the west.  Awaking from the hollow of a tree, Maye felt disoriented.  It was the feeling she got after the first night of any journey.  Startled, she rose quickly, only to sit back right down again.  _Ow…_  she had hit her head on the ceiling of the wooden cave.

            Rubbing the spot of contact with her left hand, Maye began to get ready for her journey.  She'd need all the time she could get, if she wanted to get through the wettest part of the swamp before dark.  It was said that a small shrine existed in the center of the swamp, blessed by Saint Momma herself.  This holy ground was intended to give travelers save harbor against the hordes of swamp demons.

            _Most of the demons come out at night, so if I can get there before then…_ she thought, _I'll be ok._  Unfortunately, the swamp blocked out most of the sun, so some demons came out in broad daylight, thinking it was a different time.

            _I have three miles before I hit the swamps.  I can probably run that in 25 minutes.  If I then take a 5-minute break, and have my breakfast, I'll be able to start in the swamps._  Picking up her bag, she secured it on her back.  Hunting bow in hand (and longbow fastened to her bag, she continued on the second day of her journey.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            "Let's try again, Cranberry-sensei," Éclair said, worn to the point of exhaustion.

            "Éclair, you've made great progress today, but enough is enough.  I know you are trying to improve as fast as you can, but you are only human," Cranberry looked down at his student.  "Even Sorcerers are human.  Everyone has limits, and you hit yours for tonight.

            "I know by tommorow you'll have perfected that block, and make me move on."  She smiled weakly back at him.  "But really, do you want me gone THAT bad?"

            "NO, sensei!  I don't mean that!  Honest I don't!" Éclair looked like she was going to panic.  "I just want to be with my brother.  I can't stay with him on a regular basis unless I finish my training." She looked away, fighting back tears forming in her eyes.

            "Éclair," Cranberry held her face in his hands.  "I was joking.  I'm proud of what you've been able to accomplish in a week." She smiled back.  _Yes,_ he thought, _she needs to work on sarcasm and irony.  Otherwise, how will she survive with her brother and his friends?_ Cranberry laughed silently.

            "In fact, Big Momma contacted me.  She said you would probably be able to join your brother after we finish our mission.  They are in the area, and it won't be hard for us to find them.

            "If you insist on continuing training tonight, then I'll teach you how to detect chi. It is a mental exercise, not physical.  First, though, you are going to eat supper and have some water."  When she began to protest, he put his hand firmly on hr shoulder.  "I'm not showing you ANYTHING else until you do."

            Nodding, Éclair pushed herself up to her feet.  She took a sip of water, and then passed out.  _Oops,_ Cranberry thought, _I guess I didn't know how much she was faking it._  He picked up her slim body and walked towards the shelter.  After tucking her into her cot, he walked out again.

            A man was sitting by the fire.  Cranberry tensed.  After extending his chi senses, he relaxed at the identity of the person.

            "Mille Feuille.  It's been awhile," he greeted the leader of the Haz Knights with an air of surprise and kindness.  Like most generations of the Haz Knights, he had grown up knowing Mille and Onion, as well as the other two knights.

            The half-sorcerer sat across from his comrade.  _Mille seems unusually silent._  A dark look dominated the leader's eyes, but it was not directed at him.

            "How's Éclair's progress?"

            "Amazing.  She really is her brother's sister.  She mastered in one week what any other Hunter would take about three years to learn.  I'm not talking about any of the fighting techniques, although we have been working on that," the good news rewarded Cranberry a smile from his strangely quiet friend.  "Stealth, knowledge of the world, and spying."

            "That's good.  Of us five, you're the only one who could give he such intensive training.  You are also the only one who has any patience when it comes to teaching," Mille chuckled.  "Imagine if…" he suddenly burst out laughing.  Cranberry knowing whom he was talking about joined in.

            Calming down, Mille finally decided to get down to business.  "Has Momma contacted you recently?"

            "Yes.  She inquired about Éclair's progress, and I warned her about the new power source.  Éclair and I are going to reach it tommorow."

            "What do you know about the power source?" Mille's eyes narrowed.  A sorcerer's intuition was priceless in mysteries such as these.  With the split mind of Cranberry, Momma had the most extensive view into the soul of a sorcerer next to Zacher.

            "The sorcerers near one are going ballistic trying to find one.  Due to our training, we've stayed away from cities, but it isn't that hard to tell.  It gives the user incredible amounts of power, and if ANY sorcerer gets it, there is going to be trouble.  Some pieces radiate good power, but others are in a form of evil that I care not to think about."  He shuddered.

            "If a good sorcerer came in contact with a bad piece, he will not recover.  Sorcerers are humans too, after all.  Some black urges are brought to light in such situations."

            "So you're saying," Mille thought aloud, "that all targets infected will have to be eliminated?"

            "Unless you can find another way, I see no other solution," he lowered his hands dejectedly.  "Even if a Chip touched one of those, we'd have to kill them.

            "Lucky for us, if a normal human touches it, and does not wish to use it, nothing seems to happen, except in extreme circumstances."

            There was a pause in the conversation.  _Mille must have something to tell me about this power.  I know what I'm going up against, but not where it comes from._

            "Earlier today, Carrot and the others were attacked by a Genneu-" the leader began.

            "A Genneu?  That isn't anything they can't handle.  Carrot could kill it with one hit of a branch, in his _ normal _ form," Cranberry put in.

            Mille continued as if he'd never been interrupted, "- the size of a woman."

            "Huh?" _There is NO way in all heaven and hell a Genneu could be the size of a woman.  The biggest I've ever seen was the size of a cat, _Cranberry thought.

            "Apparently, there was.  It had a bit of the power source, and was screaming for Tira to give it the one they possessed."  Mille's friend looked at him in shock.

            "They didn't know they had it.  It was in the compass retrieved to give to Big Momma.  Now, though, we can't get to her and give her the shards."

            "Shards?" Cranberry wondered.

            "The demon said that it was called a Shikon Jewel Shard."

            "Jewel of Four Souls?  Why would a demon want to balance their soul?" He asked.

            "I have no idea.  But, I think we should have you and Éclair join up with us.  With demons running a rampage, it is better to be in larger groups.  You may be one of the best fighters on Spooner, Cranberry, but if a person's too tired, and they are bound to make mistakes."

            "Why the rush?  I thought we would too, but there is something else."  Mille was silent for a moment.  "C'mon Mille, I've known you since we were both five.  You're either hiding something, or don't know how to say it.  Spit it out."

            "I don't hide important things from my fellow knights, Rubicon."  Cranberry winced at hearing his last name.  Along with his father's looks and powers, he had received his last tame too.  Changing one's name was considered a sin against God, except in marriage.  Even then, a man never changed his name.  Sons and daughters took the last name of their sire.  Not even Big Momma could change that.  Cranberry just conveniently left it out.  When one of his fellow knights, or Big Momma addressed him by his last name, it was a form of rebuking.

            "You're right.  Oh for heaven's sake, I can't joke around with you either!  I know there are important matters, but one does miss his best friends from time to time."  Mille's face softened.  To meet him as a Knight, one could barely see a similarity in the leader's two personalities.

            "It's Carrot."  The leader's statement brought Cranberry back to topic.  "He could _ see _ the shard in the demon's head.  Not even Marron could, although he and Tira saw it's forehead glow."

            "His brother's the one with the magic skills.  How is that possible?" Cranberry asked.

            "I think the God of Destruction is trying to resurface."

            "Zacher _ did _ say that he thought it would awake.  Someone's bound to try again.  Carrot could be subconsciously trying to supply the God within the power to break loose," he thought aloud.  "So Carrot shouldn't be allowed to touch the shards at all."

            "He has.  When he killed the demon, the shard went right into his hand.  Afterwards, he fainted," Mille looked worried.  "Carrot noticed the change in his mind, and forced the God back.  Luckily, his experience when Zacher tried to awake taught him some things about mental blocking."

            "And advantage is that he doesn't want to touch the shards.  They are all back to normal, but don't try to get him to touch one.  His eyes go wide and almost panics," Mille stared into the fire.  "His eyes show a tormented soul.  No one knows the pain he has to go through every day because of the God of Destruction."

            A noise of surprise came from the cabin.  Éclair was awake.  Her body wouldn't respond quickly, otherwise she would have been back outside in a second.

            "I need to get going.  You can tell her she'll see Gateau and the others tomorrow morning.  If I don't get back soon, one of them will wonder where I went."

            "Do they still not know that you are a Haz Knight, my friend?" Cranberry asked with a smile.

            "No, and it is to remain that way.  Make sure you tell Éclair not to spill the beans.  We couldn't talk to them like we do if they knew who we really are."

            "I understand.  See you then."  Cranberry waved goodbye to his friend as he disappeared into the forest.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            "Woooahhhh…" Shippo remarked.  "Kagome's forest looks weird…"

            "It isn't a forest, Shippo," observed Sango.  "Most of the trees were cut down.  Those are buildings you see."

            "Very odd buildings at that," Mirkou observed.  "At least Kagome's house looks somewhat normal."

            The old shrine stood before them.  Sota was looking at them all in astonishment.  "Kagome!" he shouted again, "Inu-Yasha brought some friends."

            It was good that the boy's back was turned.  A vein was popping in Inu-Yasha's forehead.  _FRIENDS?  THESE PEOPLE?!_ he thought.  It was a good think that he liked Sota.  Sota knew how to properly admire his skill, unlike Kagome at times.

            "When I see her next…" he whispered to himself.

            "What?" Kagome asked.  Startled out of his thoughts, he jumped back into a tree.  Everyone else laughed.  Growling at her, he sat up there, sulking.

            "I was surprised when Sota told me you came," she smiled, and looked down at her little brother.  "Sota, this is Mirkou, Sango, and Shippo.  I told you about them last time I came home."  Laughing silently at his look of amazement, she continued.  "You guys, this is my little brother, Sota.  He's holding Buyo, our family cat.

            "Before we leave again, why don't all of you come inside to eat lunch?  My mother was making okonomiyaki, and I haven't had mine yet."  Sango noticed she wiped a tear from her eye.  _Now that I see, her face is red.  She's been crying,_ thought the demon huntress.

            "Kagome, we could not impose on your family-" Mirkou began.

            "It didn't stop you before, Monk," Inu-Yasha challenged from behind.  Even his pride would not stand in the way of a meal, and would certainly not leave him in a tree.  Anyways, he liked this foreign food.

            "-we have already imposed upon them by having you stay with us on a regular basis." he ended.

            Deciding to bait him, Sango whispered, "So, its free food.  If she offers it of her own good will, it isn't a problem."

            "You do have a point," Mirkou whispered back.  _I'm right,_ thought Sango, _the politeness he has is just an act._

            They walked into the kitchen, and she indicated them to sit down at the table.  Shippo was too small for Sota's seat, so he had to sit ON the table.  Her mother walked in.

            "Mom, I want to introduce you to some of my other friends."  She completed her introductions, and her mom seemed to have a smile on her face.  With all that crying she had shared with her daughter, one could only wonder how she pulled off such an expression.

            "I'm making okonomiyaki.  What do you want on it?" she asked.

            "Grill as you like it?" Mirkou thought, "I would like some of that steak, and a little squid."

            Sota walked in with Buyo.  "Do you guys have okonomiyaki in ancient Japan?" he wondered.  Everyone started to slice their vegetables.

            "No, not where I come from," Mirkou answered.  "Although, it smelled good."

            "I haven't heard of it either," Sango looked frustrated.  "My mother had me help her tend the gardens since I was three, and I still don't recognize these vegetables."

            Kagome and her mother laughed when they saw Sango holding a green pepper.

            "That's from the United States.  It is a native vegetable of the country, and very good for you."

            "Mom, telling them it came from the US won't do them any good.  The country didn't even exist at that time," Kagome informed quickly.  She didn't want her afternoon full of questions about everything they lived in.

            Shippo and Sota seemed to be having fun as well.  Both found the other very interesting, and talked about all sorts of things.  In the end, it was gathered that little boys are little boys despite being demon or not.

            As the food finished cooking, Mirkou reached instinctively into his pocket to give money to the cook.  Stopping, he looked at the Shikon Jewel shard bottle he had pulled out on accident.

            They were finishing eating when Kagome noticed something weird about the look on Mirkou.  When he pulled out the small bottle, she saw it was his Shards jar.  Of the four shards she had caught, two were missing.

            All five sets of eyes widened at the sight.  Inu-Yasha seemed beside himself.

            "WHERE DID YOU HIDE THEM, MONK?" he shouted.  His voice was magnified to the point of spilling blood.   _He knows I want his shards.  Where could he have put them?_  _We _ need _ to find them_, he thought.  _Otherwise, how am I ever going to turn into a demon?_

            Mirkou's usually calm attitude dissolved at the discovery.  By the way he reacted, they could tell that he didn't know where they were either.

            _I'd never admit it to his face,_ Inu-Yasha thought, _but Mirkou's not a pushover.  And if it were done by a demon, I would've sensed it._  With a group like the one he was traveling with, no demon could have come within a mile of them without someone spotting it.  _Kagome and Mirkou can sense the jewel, so they should have noticed.  This doesn't feel right…_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            It was a beautiful day.  Had her mission not led her into the swamp, and such terrible times were not about, Maye could have enjoyed today.  _Ha,_ she thought, _I was right about the weather._

            _It's just like when my brothers would take me out to spar,_ she remembered fondly.  Each one of her four brothers was older than her.  They were also amazed at the thought that their sister could take down some of the best fighters in the Count's guard.  After getting over the initial shock, all of them agreed whole-heartily to help her train.  Their father could not always be with her, due to manors of the house, so they would take her when their father could not.  _Mother was very happy with their devotion to me,_ she thought, _it was good that the brothers' wanted to protect the sister._

            Clearing the last bit of forest, she stared ahead of herself.  It was the swamp.  All four of her brothers had told all of the girls about this swamp, and the terror it would bring.  Most of Maye's seven younger sisters were weak-willed, and couldn't stand stories like that.  _Of course, Julye made it worse than it was, but it was only to scare them off.  He told Aprile and me the truth._  Aprile was her younger sister by seven years.  She was the only other girl in the family that had any fighting potential.  She was very mature for her age.  _She was only ten when she…_

            Six months ago, about a month before Count Pepper began his slave hunt, a devastating plague had hit the city of Lemon.  It was painful for her to watch all of her family die away, while she never got sick.  Her brother's went to the Count's mansion to try to help with the sick, but never returned.  The same thing happened with Chili, her cousin, at her house.

            Maye bit back her lip.  It wouldn't be good to cry here.  She needed clear vision, if she was to get through the swamp.  All of her senses would have to be on high alert, and she couldn't think of such things at that moment.  There had been no time for her to stop, something was always happening in the last six months.  The people of Lemon needed her, and she would put her own life on hold to help them.  Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the mushy ground of the swamp.

            Around mid-day, she saw it.  It glinted at the distance, like such a thing should not exist in an evil place.  _That thing doesn't seem right,_ she thought.  _The demons can't have it!_ She ran through the mud, exhausted when she reached it.  The thing looked like a piece of a gem, and was bluish-silver.

            A sense of anger coursed through her veins.  She could feel its power, although she could not access it.  _Who would leave such a powerful thing here in the swamp?  Any demon could have gotten a hold of it!_  Pocketing it, she returned to the path.  _It's a good thing it is morning, otherwise a demon would've gotten that.  This… shard… well, that's what it looks like, seemed to have just fallen there._

            Maye quickened her pace.  With this in hand, she would need to get to the shrine as soon as possible.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Basil had seen her go into the swamp.  In fact, he had seen her travel through most of the forest as well.  Her stealth was well ingrained into her, and he realized that this wasn't any ordinary girl.  She had had intensive training.

            Going into the swamp bothered him.  No one went in there, except if there was an emergency.  Not to mention, he/she would have to be extremely confident of their talent to go in there in the first place.  There were stories about that swamp for a reason.

            _A good sense of planning, though,_ he thought, _she went into the forest in the morning.  If she keeps up her pace, she can reach the shrine by early evening, before the sun sets._  Waiting for her to get a head start, he followed her in.  He couldn't just leave her to the demons.  She looked competent to handle about four demons at once, but not more.  Sometimes, they have swarmed over a victim in the hundreds.  _They may be minor, but they'll make short work of even the best fighters,_ he thought with dismay.  _She seems to be on a mission.  I'll have to wait to find out what it is._

            He couldn't go where he wanted to, anyway.  A suspicious hunch in a mission told him to go to the Citrus Valley, but he found that he couldn't get in.  _That source of magic must be more powerful than I thought, if it can keep me out.  But there might be a hole in it.  That is probably how she got out._

            The shield surrounding the Citrus Valley was called a "Lock-in."  No one got in, and no one got out.  But if this girl could, then there were flaws in the shields design.  _There are flaws in every plan, and who knew this girl would show me the way?_

            About fifteen minutes into the swamp, he noticed her run off the path, towards an extremely huge power source.  It was the one everyone was feeling now days.  The foreign feel to it suggested that it couldn't be anything else.  He felt her chi swell in anger, and then relax again.  Respect grew for this girl in the man.  _She isn't going to use this power for her mission._ He knew she couldn't access it, but her felt no desire in her chi to use it.  The anger was simply towards someone else's carelessness for leaving the …shard… behind.  Climbing back onto the path, muddied by her side trip, the girl continued on.  Basil followed her.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

             A purple light broke through the gloom.  Maye cried out in relief.  Dusk was nearing, and she didn't know how she could go on.  _That shade of purple is only reserved for Saint Mama,_ she thought happily.  _The shrine!  I finally made it!_

            She ran the last hundred yards, and onto the rock platform.  Almost immediately, she felt a magic shield go up around her.  Exhaustion eating at her body, she could not appreciate the security.  Sighing happily, she passed out onto the cold rock.  _I made it…_

            Going through the swamp like this was not Basil's favorite way to travel.  He felt obligated to watch the girl, although, so he followed.  When she passed out on the landing, he laughed.

            _That girl is stronger than I thought.  Her mission must me more grave as well._  Thinking quickly, he jumped up onto the landing.  _I'll just take care of her until she wakes up.  When I hear her story, I'll see if there is some way I can help.  There is more than just mere exhaustion in her eyes._

            Turning to look back at the shield, he shook his head in dismay.  Demons were crawling against the barrier, trying to get in.  All of them were staring at the girl.  Not wanting to have her wake to such a welcome, he lifted her into her arms – pack and all.  _Why are they after this girl?_ He thought.  Knowing there would be no answer now, Basil went into the living are of the shrine, and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what do you think?  Sorry I didn't put any of Carrot and the gang in this chapter, but I PROMISE they will be in the next one.  Please review.  I accept all comments and criticisms (as long as they are stated politely).

Until chapter 4 – See ya!


	4. City of Gold

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  I don't own either of these series.  I never will, but I did invent the characters Maye, Cranberry, and Basil.  The story idea is also mine, for I have not seen ANY other crossover like this.  (I do try to be original. ;-p)

A.N.  Waku-chan, they WILL meet up, I promise you.  But, if I rushed it, my storyline will be in shambles.  This is going to be a long story, so they'll have plenty of time to interact.  Just be patient…

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+

Chapter 4:  City of Gold

            Carrot woke up from his afternoon nap to see Mille smiling down at him.  His face was about a foot from his own.  Wide-eyed with horror, he bolted up and backed himself against a tree.

            "Mille, stop doing that!" he shouted.

            "DARLING!" Chocolat replied in return, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"  She looked like she was ready to go dominatrix.

            "Chocolat, HE'S a guy!  I'm not like that!"  Now, the shorthaired man had to run from someone else.  Tira was mad at the both of them, trying to get them to stop.  Marron wasn't there, he said he was going to try reading the cards.  With everyone occupied, it gave Mille the opportunity he wanted.

            The Haz Knight walked over to Gateau and stood beside him.  The man was laughing his head off at Carrot's wild running.  _I can wait,_ thought Mille.  He calmed down a little after a minute, but still looking at the three.

            "We're going to join up with Éclair and her teacher tomorrow, Gateau."

            "Huh?" Gateau stopped laughing completely.  "I thought she had a different mission."

            "You're gong to be included on hers.  The situation is growing steadily worse, and Momma doesn't believe that two people are adequate to handle the problem."

            He laughed again.  "My sister is one of those people.  She could handle whatever they throw at her."  _Well, his pride for her still hadn't diminished.  If what Cranberry says is right, he is going to be shocked next time he sees her._

            "Yes, I know.  My friend is her teacher, and he says she's made incredible progress.  He said she soaks up information like a sponge, and retains it all.

            "Momma originally said she could join her mission after she finished this one, but she has changed her mind.  We are to meet them at their camp.  It is about three miles from here."

            "That's great.  I was with my sister one week before going on reassignment," Gateau sighed.  "I had never really protested constant assignments, since I was on a mission before.  Now, I want to spend time with her."

            "Big Momma reminded you of your deal when we found her, and yet you still picked this.  You had the opportunity to live a peaceful life, and yet you turned her down."

            "I know, but what does Éclair and I have to go back to?" he questioned.  "Our house was burned down in the attack.  Either way, this is more fun.  I can get in fights, and improve my strength.  I wouldn't get that kind of training on living in a house." He smiled.  "I'd die of cabin fever.

            "Either way, don't you want to talk to Marron about this?  He's better at breaking news to a group than I am."

            "He's still reading the cards.  It takes a lot of skill and concentration.  If I broke it, a puzzle he could've been solving would be shattered.  All his work would be for nothing." Mille looked off in the distance, in the direction Marron left.  "The cards were able to predict when Zacher returned to hunt Carrot down.  I wonder what this session will tell us."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Maye woke up in a soft bed.  _Mom is going to come in any minute now.  I need to get started on the garden._  The sun streamed through the large window.  Sleepily, she gazed out into the world.  _Wait a second…_ her room was by the roses, not a swamp.  Startled, she shot up in the bed and looked around.  Sadly, Maye remembered about her family, and her mission.  There were questions that needed to be answered, and she had no clue where to begin.

            _How in the heck did I get in here?_ She thought.  _I remember coming up on the landing, and then falling asleep…_ Looking out the window more carefully, she realized that it was late morning.

            _Oh crap.  There is NO way I'm going to make it across the rest of the swamp unless I leave now._  As she donned her spare change of clothes, she realized that both had been cleaned.  _ She _ was clean too.  Someone had taken care of her last night.

            _Well, if they could get through Saint Mama's magic barrier, they couldn't be bad._  It was a little bit of consolidation, but the feeling that some stranger bathed her was disconcerting.

            _I can't think about this now.  I need to get going._  Putting her other clothes in her bag, she checked to make sure her few last possessions were safe.  _My dress, and jewelry…_ in order to appear in the Sanctuary to pray to Saint Mama, people had to look the best they could.  In her case, she had to dress according to her station.  _Good.  The cloth protecting it is doing its job._  _My knives… yes, there still here._  The three spare throwing blades were still in their sheaths, in the silk, wrapped in the folds of her dress.  She couldn't have the blades rusting.  The, she checked her pocket for the shard.  _I'd better put this in with my other things.  It would be dangerous if it fell out of my pocket._

            Looking out the window again, she made a decision.  _If I come across demons, my hunting bow won't do anything against them, I'd better use my longbow this time._  Maye had heard about people who could put some of their own power into their arrows.  No matter what bow they shot from, it would be destructive. She had never had such an experience.  _I like my longbow better anyways._  Resolute, Maye tied her hunting bow to her bag.  _It will be easier to carry._  Securing her bag to her side, and her quiver to her back, she left the bedroom.

            The shrine was a small one, and her eyes were drawn to the holy relic within.  It was a moon, surrounded by five bright stars.  Kneeling before the sculpture, she gave a prayer of thanks to Saint Mama for this Place of Rest, and the stranger who took care of her through the night.  She then prayed for strength to arrive at Dorado safely.  Her duty to the deities done, she left the shrine without looking back.

            The ground seemed harder than usual for a swamp, and it made running easier a hundred fold.  _If the ground is this hard the rest of the way, I can get into town by late afternoon.  I can talk to Father Ossowo by this evening._  Not questioning her good fortune, she set off in a slow run.

            Basil watched her leave.  Earlier that morning, he had made sure the path was solid for her to run on.  _With her in such a grave mission, I need her to get to her destination as soon as possible._  He still didn't understand why he was so obsessed with protecting her.  _I don't even know her name…_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            "Sensei, why did you put me in my bed?" Éclair would never use an angry tone of voice with her teacher, but he could tell anyway.  "I wanted to learn more things before sleeping tonight."

            "Éclair, after you had some water, you fainted," Cranberry stated.  "I wasn't going to leave you on the ground.

            "If you want to have the lesson, you still need supper first.  With all the exercise your body is doing, it needs more food than the average person."  He saw her hesitate.  "Sit DOWN."

            Slowly, she took her seat where Mille was resting only five minutes ago.  As Cranberry dished out stew into her bowl, he decided to inquire about the topic at hand.  _Hmm, déjà vu._

            "What would you think if you found out your brother and his friends would be joining our mission?"

            Éclair had been hurriedly spooning stew into her mouth when he asked.  She stopped, swallowed, and thought for a minute.

            "I thought this mission was supposed to be a test for me," she asked, disappointed.  "When I solved this quest, then I could be with him.  Why would he?"

            Cranberry stared down into his meal.  If he didn't say this right, it would be terribly offensive.

            "Momma has been tracking this power source ever since Zacher's death.  New developments caused her to change her plans.

            "When I reported to her that you had made tremendous progress, she deemed you fit to call yourself a Sorcerer Hunter.  At the time, though, she still wanted you to finish this mission before joining with the others.

            "The 'most recent developments' are unnerving, and it is evident that I cannot handle it without aid.  Even Mille Feuille couldn't stop it.  It is going to take a group effort to solve the problem."

            "Why can't you handle it?" She asked with surprise.  "What is playing against your five-star hand?"  

            "No sorcerer can touch this power source.  The 'gift' of my father is that I am heir to the powers he possessed.  HE is the one who chooses who will succeed him.  If I touched the shard with my bare hands, I would become evil, and could never turn back."

            "But you're a Haz Knight!  Aren't you above such things?"  Her concern was a little heartening.  _Man, she can really say it the way it is…_  He shook his head no.

            "Oh," she ate another spoonful of stew.  "Wait.  What is a shard?"

            "They are the sources of the power we have been sensing.  Apparently, each piece was a part of one stone – called the Shikon Jewel."

            "Shikon?  If it were of four souls, why would a sorcerer want it?  Wouldn't it achieve the opposite of what they intended?"

            "We still don't know.  Mille Feuille came by while you were resting, and told me all about it.  He and the others are going to meet us here tommorow morning." Seeing he done with her stew, he kept up his end of the bargain.  "Ok, come and sit across from me on the ground.  Ok, good.  Now try to relax…"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            The run had felt good on her sore muscles.  They needed to be stretched, otherwise the cramping would be worse.  Had she not passed out last night, she could have properly cooled-down.  But, missions didn't always allow for that kind of novelty.

            It had been amazing the path was so dry.  All around it, the swamp looked normal.  _This must be a wonder of nature, all the high ground being connected like this,_ Maye pondered.  A clearing could be seen in the gap of trees ahead of her.  Across the clearing was a house by the side of a road.  Her eyes followed the road until it came to an enormous cluster of buildings.  She couldn't find the end of houses and shops.  Towering above them all was the beautiful Silver Star Cathedral.  Running out of the swamp, she fell into the wild flowers of the meadow and laughed.  _I finally got here.  I MADE IT!_

            After relaxing from her moment of silliness, she picked herself up.  It wasn't that far to the Cathedral, although she did get many strange looks from people as she waked on the road.  _Well, I guess I do look weird covered in dirt and sweat, and packing a bow._  Since none of the other hunters had a longbow, she received many glances of suspicion as well.

            The twilight prayer service had just gotten out, and the citizens of Dorado passed by her as she made her way to the side door.  Each of them looked at her as though she were trash.  Making sure that her hat still hid her eyes, and that she had enough hair to cover most of her face structure, she veered away from the judging people.

            _What do they think I am – crazy?_ Maye thought angrily.  _Everyone knows that you appear in the Chapel according to one's status.  Even the poorest man will wash his only set of clothes, and bathe in the river before entering the Cathedral._  That was why she was going in the side door.  There was a large loft kept for weary travelers who could not afford to stay in the town's inn.  Maye could have afforded it if she brought the money, but it would have weighed her down.  Not only that, but she wouldn't gain the mystic shield that protected the church.  Either way, there was a hot spring available for the travelers.  _Give me one hour to prepare, and I'll look like the lady my mom raised me to be._

            The rough wooden door was opened slightly.  Not wanting to be rude, she politely knocked at the threshold.  Almost immediately, it was opened – to reveal a young apprentice.  _He has to be only 13 – Temmy's age._  Temmy was the nickname given by her family to her sister, September.

            "Can I help you?" the boy asked.  Clearly, he didn't want to deal with her.  Maye's appearance was a more burden than she originally thought.  She was ignored when she needed someone to pay attention, and drew attention when she was trying to blend in.

            "I am here to claim Sanctuary.  Because I am not the cleanest, I decided not to go into the Chapel and request it of Father Ossowo himself.  Before I go to him, I need to take a bath.  Could you take me to a private room?"

            "Sorry, but private rooms are reserved only to Lords, Ladies, and Sorcerers," he said with a sneer.  "I will show you to a common room, because it is my duty."

            Determined to prove him wrong, she made visible the necklace she had hidden under her shirt.  It was once her father's, but he gave it to her when he was sick.  At the end of the gold chain was a pendant.  It was a sundial, and on the bottom was an elaborately designed 'J'.  Holding out so the apprentice could examine it, she waited for his verdict.

Instead of instant hospitality, like she had been expecting, his expression turned from disgust to anger.

"How dare you steal the seal of a Lord's house?" Shock was displayed in his eyes.  "How dare you do such a heinous act and cry Sanctuary?  You deserve to go and receive your punishment!"  He went to slam the door, but she caught it with one hand.  Maye's face was contorted with anger, as she fought down the urge to slap the boy across the face.

"How dare YOU accuse a person on such little ground?" a man demanded.  The apprentice spun around, only to face Father Ossowo himself.

"If this person is indeed a criminal, they would only be delaying their punishment.  Either way, in these bad times, we must help all who are needy.

"Due to your unjust judgment, you will have double chores tomorrow.  I will inform Sonnet of this, so don't try to escape it."  His rebuke made the apprentice's head go down in dismay.  "That is all.  Now go help Ballad clean the Chapel."  The order was firm, with no room to debate.  The disgraced apprentice left at almost a run.

Turning back to Maye, the Father smiled.  "I am sorry, my son.  The people of Dorado find it easy to pass on the 'judgment' of God." Here, she smiled weakly.  "I saw you being snubbed as you walk by.  But, may I ask why you are here?"

"Father, I'd rather talk to you after I have had a chance to take a bath and change my clothes." She took her hat off, letting the long thick blonde braid fall from her head.

His eyes widened at his miscalculation.  "I'm sorry, my _ daughter _, I did not know."

She smiled.  "That's because before I left, I bound my chest, and spoke like a boy.  I had to get here as fast as possible, and a woman would have been more easy to notice."

"If your mission is so important, and you have to wait to tell me, could you at least tell me your title?  I'll get you a private room.  You must be a noblewoman."

_He isn't the Father in Dorado for nothing,_ she thought.  "I am Lady Maye of the Juune family: 5th child, 1st daughter of Lord Janus I and Lady Guacamole I, heir to the Juune estate."

"Heir?  I thought your eldest brother Janus II was to succeed your father."

"I can explain everything, but not here." She had noticed footsteps coming to where they stood.  "If you give me an hour to wash up, I promise I will talk to you then."

The father nodded, and called for a different apprentice to show her to her room and the hot spring.  She quickly put the pendant back under her shirt.  It wouldn't be good for people to know a Lady was dressed as a fighter, especially a Juune.  THAT wouldn't die down in Dorado for a long time.  Her mother's legacy would be destroyed, and this fact was something Maye could not handle.

After arriving at her room, she didn't have time to appreciate it.  She had made a promise to Father Ossowo, and it would not be broken.  Spreading the dress out on the bed, she hid the jewelry that went it, all her knives, the shard, and the seal in her bag under a floorboard.  "Déjà vu," she laughed.  The floorboard was under the bed.  Hurrying as quickly as she could, Maye ran down to the women's baths.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Marron stared at the cards that lie in front of him.  Searching for the first card to pick, he closed his eyes and concentrated on their problem.

            _Demons are roaming without a master.  Where to they come from?_  He felt his hand pick up the first card in the second column.  It was a blue wolf.  Wolves were known for blazing their own trails, but always in packs.  Blue wolves always hunted alone.  _They are of a different breed, but it still doesn't answer my question._  Feeling no more power for the question, the mage decided to move onto the second one.

            _What is the Shikon Jewel?_  This time, he picked up two cards.  The first was a dragon, with a bright background.  The dragon represented good fortune, and righteousness.  Secondly was a phoenix.  The dark background could not hide the famine and death in its wake.  The phoenix represented hatred and apathy.

            _How are these two extremes a part of the jewel?_  A river through a forest; the card of crossroads.  The magic lent no other explanation.

            _Why is this happening?_ An apprehensive card came up.  It was a rose, standing on it's own.  The rose meant that something was trying to seek revenge.  What type of revenge was determined by its color.  White was a friendly joke, yellow was fear, pink was embarrassment… and red was a call for death.  Indeed, the red rose looked back into his face, as if smiling maliciously at his lack of intuition.

            _Who is revenge seeking?_  Two different forces lead him across the board.  The first was a par of cards.  One was the Coronary Triangle – an enemy.  The second was a daisy – the flower of friendship.  _These two cards mean the same person… but how can one be an enemy and a friend at the same time?_ The third card, at the other side of the setup, he had seen once before.  Two different personalities personified themselves on a monk.  It also had something to do with his brother.

            _How is it all connected?_  His magical intuition told him that this was the last card.  Taking a deep breath, he picked it up.  

            It was wind.  The whole situation had to do with foreigners.

            Disappointed by the obsceneness of his reading; Marron decided to tell Mile about it.  The mage always got the impression that Mille was more than he seemed.  Something inside him warned him not to find out, but there was no avoiding the inevitable.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            At the realization that two Shikon shards had disappeared, frenzy came over Mirkou and Inu-Yasha.  Sango and Kagome didn't look that happy either.  So, instead of asking his sister, Sota turned to Shippo.

            "What's going on?" he asked.

            "I have no idea," there was tension in the young demon's voice.  "Mirkou always kept his shards on him.  He isn't a monk just for show."  Shippo sniffed the air, trying to find something.  "And, if Sango and Kagome are upset, it means they didn't sense it either.  Especially Kagome," he looked at his new friend.

            "Kagome told me that she could sense the location of shards, but is it really THAT good?" he wondered.

            "Is she good?" Shippo stared at Sota in disbelief.  "Ha!  When we first met Mirkou, he had three shards on him.  They were hidden beneath his clothes, and she could still count every one of them."

            _She never told me _ that _ before,_ Sota thought.  _She did all she could to not talk about it…_ he then realized how insensitive he had been.  Kagome missed home immensely, and didn't want to think about ancient Japan while she was here.  _But it isn't something you can easily dismiss.  She never stops thinking about Inu-Yasha._

            "Is there ANY possible way you could've left it back with our stuff in the village?" Sango asked.

            "No," the monk replied tartly.  "I would _ never _ endanger a town with a shard.  All of mine were kept on me."

            "Then we need to go back and look for it.  Kagome, say your goodbyes now, were going back," Inu-Yasha said quickly.

            She had been surprised when Inu-Yasha was sulking as he came up the well.  _Usually, he was extremely mad._  Then, he didn't complain about anything while eating lunch.  The tension over the jewel was something else too, but she couldn't decide what.

            _He's letting me say goodbye to family.  Usually, he just drags me back_, she thought.  Not wanting to sour him after his good action, she turned to her mother standing in the door.  It looked like she was going to cry again.

            Running up the stairs, she gave her mother a huge hug.  "Don't worry Mother," she whispered, "I'll come back as soon as I can."

            Startlingly, it was her mother that broke her away.  "You need to go now," she said in a loud voice, and looking at her daughter's companions.  "Your friends need you."  In a whisper, she added, " Be careful.  I love you, Kagome."

            "I love you too, Mother."  She ran down the steps, now to her little brother.

            "Sota, take care of Mom and Gramps while I'm gone.  Next time I come back, I promise I'll sit down with you and tell you what's been happening."  He gave a startled nod, and gave her a hug as well.

            "I will.  You know I always do."  Buyo rubbed against their legs.  He was purring.

            "Bye, Buyo!" Kagome smiled, and scratched behind his ears.  Standing up, she gave the last bit of instructions to her family.  "Give Gramps a hug for me, and tell him I'm sorry I missed him."  Kagome turned resolutely towards the well.  "Let's go."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Basil had waited until the girl went into the hot springs before he saw Father Ossowo.  Finally, he had learned her name, and why she was so important.  _She is the daughter of Lord Janus, one of the most prominent figures under Count Pepper in Citrus Valley._  That revelation explained a lot.

            "Basil, you really do have a bad habit of eavesdropping," the Priest turned to the young man, face serious.  It then broke out into a smile.  "Well, I know you have your reasons," he laughed, "but could you enlighten an old man?  Dorado is famous for it's gossip, and that in itself is easy to distinguish from the truth – but when you don't even know the truth, they are just stories."

            "Old man, you are very perceptive," he said with a smirk.  "Truthfully?  I was following the girl.  She seemed to be on a mission, and I helped her along.  My own mission is impossible at the moment, and I'm going to need her help when she returns home."

            "What's going on in the Citrus Valley?  She wouldn't hint at anything, insisting that she present herself properly when she enters the chapel," the priest looked off towards the springs in respect.  "She isn't in the least bit vain, but full of reverence for Saint Mama.  She remembers her lessons well."

            "I never knew that any of the Juune daughters were such skilled fighters," revealing her identity to Basil just compounded his confusion.  "I thought Lady Guacamole is a firm believer of the notion that women shouldn't fight."

            The priest sighted.  "Yes, it is a mystery, but I guess we will have to wait and see."

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+

Just so you know…      -Five star is a card game on Spooner, like Euchre and Go-Fish mixed together.

   -Marron's cards are not Tarot Cards, so don't anyone hound me for saying I got something wrong.  Remember, this is a different world, and he is actually a MAGE.

A.N.  What to you think?  I love reviews, so if you have one, don't hesitate to post it.  I'm on a roll, but I have Dress Rehearsals for my school's spring musical on Monday and Tuesday (were doing West Side Story).  So… it may take me awhile to write the next chapter, and the one following it.  Hey, but who knows?  I might be able to sneak in my laptop and work on it there. ;)

Well, until chapter 5 (whenever that will be) – goodbye!


	5. Plea for Help

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  I still don't own these series, but I do have a desktop wallpaper of Carrot.  He's looking serious for a change. ;)

As of this point, I have seven reviews.  Thank you for your encouragement.  It helps to keep me writing.

I am giving another warning, the shows are coming up this week for my school's musical, and I cannot be at my laptop writing.  I'll try doing it by notebook paper, but who knows the insanity that can go on during a show?  If I'm lucky, I'll have an hour each day to work (In which time I'll be typing my hands off).  Now that I have an audience, I can't keep you waiting, can I?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 5: Plea for Help

            She twirled around in the mirror.  _I haven't been able to wear a fancy dress since that suitor came to call on me._  Maye smiled towards her reflection.  There was a time for everything under the sun – in her case, a time to be a fighter and a time to be a lady.  Yes, she loved fighting, but the duties of a Lady from a large house were admired in her as well.  _Some women who could fight never learned how to,_ she thought, _so they diligently worked at home for those who did._  She sometimes had more respect for those women than the few she knew that were fighters.

            Finishing getting ready, she got the bag out from under the floorboard.  Why she felt the need to hide her possessions in a church, she had no idea.  Taking out the necklace, she undid the clasp and held it against her neck.

            At her Coming of Age celebration, it was true that her father gave her his real present in secret.  Traditionally, at the ceremony, each parent gave one gift.  It was to symbolize their hopes for their child, and how they wanted them to grow up.  If the person had siblings, the girls would conspire with their mother for the gift, and the boys with the father.  It was why her knives were so precious.  Not only her father and four brothers, but also her sister Aprile.  It was breaking tradition for her younger sister to help, but her little sister also had the ability to become a fighter.

The necklace had been her gift from her mother and seven sisters.  Maye was reaching the age when her social obligation was to find a husband, and the jewelry was like an early wedding present.  _I wouldn't mind getting married… if I found the right guy._

            Fastening the necklace securely, she moved to put on her bracelets as well.  When that was done, she made one last check in the mirror.  Her hair was done in a braid yet again, but this time it was more elegant.  Some of the long braid was wrapped into a bun, while the rest hanged from her head as normal.  Ladies did not usually wear long braids when they went to church, but Maye's hair was too long to do anything else with it.  The other ladies would have outrageous updos, which she didn't approve of.

            _It has gotten to the point that some women don't go to church anymore to worship, just to show off their hair._  Since they had to wear their fancy clothes already, Maye thought it was rude to flaunt.  Many people came into church in rags, but it was the best they had.  Alienating people in a congregation from each other was a fatal political move.

            Her appearance passed inspection.  _Not even that apprentice could recognize me now._  She laughed hollowly at the reaction she would get from the nobles and sorcerers in the next prayer service – most of them the ones who snubbed her earlier.  They would welcome her with open arms; after all, she wasn't like the riffraff at the back of the church… and what family was she from? … She didn't look familiar, where did she live?  Not all nobles were bad, but she hated having to deal with the hypocrites.

            The next prayer service wouldn't bee for another two hours.  It would give her enough time to talk to Father Ossowo about her problems in Lemon, and if the Sorcerer Hunters really did exist.  So as to not waste any more of the Father's time, she hurried downstairs – the whole time carrying herself, as a proper lady should.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Marron walked back into the clearing.  He had hoped to figure out why so many things were happening.  Big Momma didn't have a single lead.  Usually, when on a mission, she could tell them some information, or there was a client who could inform them upon arrival.  Someone always knew _ something _, but now they were in the dark.

            Mille Feuille looked at him across the camp.  He was talking to Gateau.  Knowing he'd have to tell them sometime, the mage slowly walked over to the two.

            Gateau could sense the anxiety in his presence, so decided to delay on showing off his muscles again.  Since Carrot wasn't around, Mille was still serious.

            "Any luck?" the Haz Knight asked.

            "None," Marron stated quickly.

            "He's still blunt!" Gateau chuckled.  "There's no fancy word games with Marron.  He tells it like it is."

            "When you say 'no luck,' do you mean the cards didn't read anything – or that you didn't understand it?" Mille inquired.

            "I didn't understand it," Marron looked away.  "Even when Zacher Torte came back, I got a clear reading.  I knew that it was a terrible danger that had to do with Brother.  This one, I got a message, but…"

            "What was it?" Gateau wondered.

            "First, it said that the demons had a free will; that part was understandable-"

            "-and it proves that the Genneu was telling the truth." The fighter finished.

            "Yes.  Yess…." Mille murmured.  "Go on…"

            "Then it said that the demons are foreign, and so is this power source."

            "Since the demons are free willed, that makes sense too," Gateau pointed out.  "But how could we have a foreign power source like this one?"

            "If it were from another country, Momma would've still sensed it," Mille said.  "Well, we'll just have to figure that out later.  What else was there?"

            "Something seeks the revenge on someone who is a friend and an enemy-"

            "Huh?" both men exclaimed.

            "That's what I thought.  And the second is my brother.  The revenge is so strong, this thing seeks their deaths."

            "Are you sure?" Gateau asked.

            "Positive.  The red rose that stands alone, heralds a blood-revenge hunt."

            "And Marron doesn't misread the cards.  We may not understand it, but it is not Marron's fault because of it," Mille was enjoying this situation less and less.  No one likes going in blind in a fight, and this was just another unlit candle.

            The crash in the brush told the three that the Misu sisters were back with Carrot.  He was unconscious, and red from the wire burns.  Tira normally healed him a day later, after he had to sleep and walk with them all over his body.  It was what she had always done.

            "Tira, you're going to have to heal Carrot right now." Mille ordered.

            "But Mille, this was supposed to be a punishment!"  Chocolat shot out.  "How will Darling ever learn if his rebuking is taken away from him?" She was still mad about Carrot's 'cheating'.

            "We're meeting up with Éclair and friend of mine tomorrow.  Their mission is harder than Big Momma thought, and is sending us in as reinforcements.  Carrot will not travel well if he doesn't get a good night's sleep tonight."

            Tira saw her logic sooner than her older sister.  Kneeling down next to his body, she started to whisper some words.  The power of gaeis coursed through his limbs, and the burns quickly disappeared.

            _It won't be long now, before Brother wakes up,_ Marron thought.  _He was always a light sleeper, even if he didn't want to get out of bed._

            Sure enough, the older Glase brother began to stir.  As soon as he woke up, he tried to scurry away from Chocolat.

            "Brother, you need to stop.  Chocolat won't hurt you right now."

            "You didn't get burned with her wire, either," he pointed out.

            "I'm sorry Darling," Chocolat apologized.  "If I'd known that we were about to get a new mission, I would've waited."

            Somehow, Marron didn't think that statement reassured his older brother.

            "What mission?" he asked.

            Mille then informed Carrot of the plan to work with Éclair and Cranberry.

            "They have been trying to track down the main power source.  It will be about a half-a-days walk from their camp, and their camp is about three miles away.

            "There is a very good chance that were going to have to fight whatever is there, so you all need your sleep.  Even the best fighters don't operate well tired."

            Relieved to try to get some rest, Carrot practically ran to his sleeping spot in the clearing.

            _Big Brother has the right idea._  The eastern magician sighed as Chocolat made an attempt to sleep with Carrot.  Gateau and Tira rolled their eyes, and Mille laughed.  His shouts cold be heard across the campground.

            "AUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!  CHOCOLAT, GET OFF ME!"

            "Come on Darling, let's make a baby!"

            "YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

            "No, I was just punishing you.  Some men liked to be hurt before getting it on."

            "WELL, ONE OF THEM ISN'T ME.  WILL YOU LET ME GO TO SLEEP?"

            "Not until we make a baby!"

            A light bulb went on in Carrot's head.  "Chocolat, it takes a lot of energy for a man and a woman to be joined in such a way.  It wouldn't be good for the mission tomorrow if we were both groggy."

            Accepting his point, Chocolat backed off, and went to her own spot.  After this incident, the Sorcerer Hunters slept well the rest of the night.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            The chi-detecting lesson had been exhausting.  Not physically, for she was already past that point.  No, this was a mental exhaustion that was greater than anything she had felt before.  It had been easy enough to feel the energy levels of other things, but distinguishing them was the key factor.  Cranberry assured her that once she learned the trick, it became second nature to use.  With her level of expertise, she just needed one intensive lesson to get it down.  Still, even on the elite, such drills could take a lot out of someone.

            Unable to think anymore, Éclair closed her eyes and went to sleep.

            Cranberry looked at his student warmly.  It had taken himself about two days of training to detect chi to the level at which a fighter needed.  Éclair had done it in about two _ hours _.  With her new skill, she didn't have any chi attached to people yet, except himself.  It would take her about ten seconds to mark her brother's signature and his friends in her mind.

            It was a good thing he taught her now.  With this strange power source, she needed her wits about her.  The beauty of chi detection is that people who are careless can never sneak up on you.  Since chi suppression was not a common skill (well, neither was anything to do with manipulating the fighting spirit) she would have no trouble infiltrating different areas.  The girl looked exhausted, both mentally and physically.  Knowing they did not have time to have her recuperate, he cast a deep sleep spell over his pupil.  This was a special survival technique that gave you all the sleep your body needed in the time you had available.  By morning, she would be out doing her katas again, back to normal.

Many sorcerers and nobles sought out the rest given by an enchanted sleep, but only the Rubicon family could perform the trick.  Cranberry's sire had enough kids and cousins to satisfy the demand.

Again, he contemplated his father's nefarious legacy.  No Rubicon could perform their magic to the extent that the Heir to the Title could.  It drove his family nuts trying to find the heir, not knowing throughout their extensive search that it was the son of a concubine – not even a son of his own wife – to which he gave the blessing.  He was still at large, and as long as his family and the fear behind the name existed, he would be simply Cranberry.  He smiled wickedly again at the thought of his father's family if they found out the heir was a Haz Knight – an elite Sorcerer Hunter.  He was the personification of the greatest irony on the continent of Spooner.  Well, weirder things had happened.  As long as his identity wasn't public knowledge, he could lead a normal life.  _Well, as normal as a Haz Knight can live._  He had had hopes for a family, and knew that it was possible:  Onion Glaze proved it with two sons.  _Then again… he IS the Haz Knight stationed at the village.  The rest of us are to stay by Momma's side._  Maybe that's why the rest of the Knights were single.  _Mille may not be interested in girls, but the rest of us are still straight._  He shook the thought aside.  There was no chance in Heaven or Hell that he'd get a family with that attitude.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            There was no one in the chapel.  It was a time of individual prayer, and anyone who wanted to pray by thereself on the altar was allowed to.  Not knowing when a chance like this would come up again, Maye walked through the huge rows of pews to the front.

            The altar was gilded with silver, and studded with diamonds.  When in here, it felt like one was really in the heavens – with the diamonds sparkling in the soft moonlight that shown from above.  In the center of the enclosed room, above the altar itself was a glowing purple orb.  She had known that the purple orb was always there, but her mother never said it glowed.

            _Maybe it only does that for a person in prayer,_ she thought, but then dismissed it.  Augustus, her second-oldest brother, had come here to pray about discernment over a political matter with the nobles and the Count in the Valley, and he had told her what the room was like.  He did NOT say the orb glowed – it was just "there."

            Not wanting to risk her good luck at finding a free time to pray in such a holy place, Maye kneeled in front of the orb and began.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Big Momma had been through many sleepless nights worrying over the matter of the power source.  It was worse when Mille told her of Marron's card reading.  The power of the Shikon Jewel was foreign, but she didn't have the slightest idea where.  Onion had gone through every record of power anomalies with Grandpa in the Sorcerer Hunter archives.  He had also checked anything that had to do with foreigners, but none was helpful.  Mille and Cranberry had found good clues, but there was nothing to point evidence at.  Another one of her knights had found out something to help him with his own mission, and she was about to contact him now.

            However, she was surprised (a very hard thing to do to a goddess like Big Momma) when it was not her Knight she saw, but a young woman.  _She must be about 17 years old,_ Momma thought.  _Her outfit states she is a Lady of a large noble family._  Momma was going to shut off the communication's orb when she felt that the girl seemed desperate.  _Well, girl, I care about all of my people, but I hear their requests from my priests._  It was the girl's lucky day.  _Today my child, I will listen to your request personally._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Maye kissed her fingers, and laid them on the Star Jewel in front of her.  She decided to start with the blessing she had been taught all through her childhood.

            "Saint Mama, the savior of our continent, and our humanity, may all praise be to you.  May the stars twinkle in your favor, and the flowers perfume your day."  The blessing done, she moved on to an introduction.  "My name is Lady Maye of the house of Juune, fifth child and first daughter of Lord Janus I and Lady Guacamole."  Removing her hands, she clasped them together, bowed her head, and closed her eyes.

            "Saint Mama, ever since I was a little child, my mother and father raised me and my siblings to respect life, for we ourselves are mortal.  We came to church once a month, because our house is so far from this Church.  In the times when we could not come, my mother taught us (my siblings and I) about the many works you have done for mankind.  It was amazing to hear, and I pray that the childlike faith I had then would still be in me today.

            "My home had been peaceful through my childhood; you had given the Rubicon lands that had been confiscated to the Pepper family before I was born.  It took a long time for trust to build between this nice sorcerer family and the people, with the deeds of the Rubicons fresh in their minds.

            "By the time I had turned ten years old, all sentiment of that sort had left.  In the back of our minds, we still knew that a majority of Sorcerers were evil, but we were lucky enough to have a good one.

            "For years, we were never bothered by the problems that the parsoners around the continent had with the evil sorcerers.  It made us careless.

            "Saint Mama, six months ago, there was a terrible plague in the Citrus Valley.  The make of this disease was unknown to any of the doctors.  Even my cousin, who is an expert in herbal medicine, could do nothing for it.  It slowly took people's lives away.  My four older brothers went to Count Pepper's estate to try to help with the sick there.

            "While they were gone, my four youngest sisters fell ill.  With my mother, father, me, and my three other younger sisters, someone was always there with the sick ones.  But disease knows no social status, and they died," her voice broke, but she soon recovered.

            "They were the first in my family to die, but not the last.  Soon, my three other sisters caught it, and their health began to decline.  Right before they died, my parents came down with it as well.  For some reason, the longer the plague lingered in the city, the faster people died from it.  It was reported that the first person had the disease a week before dying.  My parents died five hours after my sisters.

            "When I sent word to the Count for my brothers to help me bury our family, I received a note that he could not.  He said that my brothers, while trying to aid the many sick servants of his own, had caught the disease and died themselves.  The mass graves were staggering, but he was able to honor my family by telling me that he made sure that my four brothers had their own mound to themselves.

            "So, I had to bury my own family.  In the course of a week, I had lost everything.  Both of my parent's families believed in the importance of having lots of kids, so I had an extremely huge extended family – out of which only my cousin Chili and I survived.

            "I had no idea how I never got the plague, but with it's speed of death, I did pray for it many times.  Chili did too, I know.  Saint Mama, I loved my family.  My father raised me to be a fighter, but here my skills were useless.  My mother raised me to be a lady, but grace and politeness will get you nowhere when lives are lost.  My four older brothers, my seven younger sisters, all of them were special to me, and I only had my cousin now.

            "My cousin is why I am here in the first place.  After the plague, we worked together with our friends to help bring order back to the town of Lemon.  We buried the dead, fed babies, and cleaned up houses – anything that needed to be done.  For about a month, everyone chipped in to try to get life to return to normal.

            "One month after the plague, the kidnappings began.  With the losses in my town so staggering, everyone knew the survivors like their own family.  When one went missing, it wasn't hard to spot their absence.  It was gradual at first, and grew as time went on.  My friends and I grew more worried each day.

            "Chili found out that it was Count Pepper that was kidnapping the people.  Why he just didn't come to us if he needed something, I don't know.  All I know is that he is not the person he used to be.

            "Soon after Chili tipped us off, he started public raids.  Everyone caught was taken into his estate, and we haven't heard from any of them since.

            "I haven't been able to escape, due to the fact that someone would miss me.  But two days ago, Count Pepper went on another raid.

            "This time, Chili was taken.  I was not with her, but I could hear her scream, and knew I had to go for help if it was the last thing I did.  So, dressing as a lowly huntsman, I packed my bow and quiver, and this dress.

            "I have heard the legends ever since I was a child, but never knew if they could possibly be true.  The death of Count Rubicon plagued my mind, and it was why I traveled here for help.

            "Legend has it that You have a secret organization called the Sorcerer Hunters.  I came here to ask of Father Ossowo if it were true, but I ask you now.  If you do have such an organization, could you please send a hunter to the Citrus Valley?  I'll help them in any way possible.  I want to free my cousin, and avenge my friends.  My life is in shambles, and I would sacrifice myself if it meant the safety of Lemon.  Please, Saint Mama, please send help…"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Her heart felt like it would burst.  How could she, the goddess of this world, let such a matter get out of hand?  Big Momma was mad at herself.  The Citrus Valley has slowly slipped out of her mind.  As she focused her attention on the area, she realized it was dark magic that removed this land from others.  A dark Sorcerer _ did _ live there.

            _The girl has courage,_ she thought, _willing to abandon her friends to help them – at risk of her own life.  There is no way that she could have gotten here so quickly._  Well, she'd have to talk about her with the Knight who was coming soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I am sorry about the weirdness of this chapter.  Lucky you guys, I got on a roll, and put up two chapters in one day.  Ok, well – read the note I left for you all at the beginning of chapter 6.

Well, I can't say until next time, so…. See you in a minute!


	6. Fight Like a Woman

Twisted well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  I don't own either series.  So there.

I apologize for the choppiness of the end of chapter five and the beginning of six.  What you are about to read was originally the second half of chapter five, but it was too long for one of my normal chapters.  So instead, you get two slightly shorter ones at the same time.  Not to mention, a little bit of the focus changed, and the second half of the chapter really needed to be called something else.

**********************************************************************  **********************************************************************

Chapter six: Fight Like a Woman

Basil had just finished talking to the Father, when he realized he was late for his prayer in the chapel.  Not many people got a chance to pray here, and with his constant wandering, he was lucky to be so close to _ any _ Stella Church.

            He almost walked in, when he realized that Maye had gotten there before him.  Then, in shock and amazement, he realized that the communication orb was glowing.  Indeed, Saint Mama's projection was hanging in the air.  The girl was too deep in prayer to notice.  _To have her request heard by the Goddess Herself… well, she deserves it._  He congratulated the girl silently.  Waiting for her to finish, he heard her whole story.

            It repulsed him that someone so kind had to live through so much.  Yet, still had the courage to think of others.  That fact set her apart from the other Ladies in her social status.  _This explains her haste,_ he noted, _and that I was right._  She knew a way into the Citrus Valley.  

            Maye walked away, apparently done.  Basil hid himself as she passed.  It was considered rude to eavesdrop on someone's prayer, but he had a special exemption.  Making sure she was gone, he entered the room and kneeled on the altar.

            "Rise, Sir Basil.  Time is running away, and your fellow Haz Knights still don't have an idea of what they are up against.  Have you found out anything yourself?"

            "Yes," he smiled ruefully, "and no, Momma."  _NONE of us has a clue?  If Cranberry and Mille are stumped, it isn't a surprise that I am as well._  "When I tried to scout out my region, the area with the largest power source had been blocked off.  The magic shield was so large that even I could not get through it."  The statement wasn't a boast, it was just the truth.

            "And somehow, that girl could get out," Momma wondered aloud.  "Her valor is to be commended, Basil.  She risked her own life to leave her home – in order to save it."

            "When I saw her halfway through the woods, I knew that there was a reason for her speed.  So, since I could not finish my own mission, I followed her myself.  When she entered the forest, she found a Shikon Shard."

            "I noticed it," Momma stated.  "Go on."

            "After she arrived at the shrine within the swamp, she fainted from exhaustion.  I took care of her throughout the night, and gave her enough energy to start the next day.  To have her mission go more smoothly, I hardened the ground for her to run on."

            "A good move."  She nodded for him to continue.

            "Cranberry has informed me that there is a 'shard' in the Citrus Valley.  It must be the reason for Count Pepper's sudden transformation," he paused.  "Its too bad we'll have to kill him, he sounded like he was once a nice ruler."

            "Yes, it is," the goddess commented.  For a moment, neither of them spoke.  Momma knew what he was about to request, but he'd have to ask for it first.

            Basil knew he couldn't say this unless it came out on one breath.  "Momma, Lady Maye is an excellent shot with her bow, and throwing a knife.  I saw her take out five demons myself while going through the swamp.  She is the only one who knows the Citrus Valley, and can sneak me in.  In order to complete my mission, I request that I take Lady Maye with me."  The question came out very fast, and Momma saw right through it.

            "Basil, you don't have to be so nervous.  There is an important piece to this puzzle at her home, and we need her to solve it.  I don't think you'll have too much trouble getting her to help you.  I cannot see it all, but from what I have seen, she will want vengeance.  So, in a way, you'll be the answer to her prayer.

            "However, I don't think that you should go in alone.  I shall send Cranberry and Mille to you with reinforcements.  I have a feeling that you will not be able to do this alone."

            "I understand, Momma," the knight bowed.  "If I could not get through the shield, I am sure to have problems on the inside."

            "I am glad you are humble enough to admit it.  Remember you are a Haz Knight.  Every knight is powerful in his own way.  Your skill will come in handy, I can assure you.

            "Have Father Ossowo bring her back in here, and he can assign her to you.  She may have been trying to give the appearance of a lady, but I can see otherwise.  Her chi is unmistakably that of a fighter.  She tried to write it off, because it is improper for a Lady to do so.  This time, though, it will be a great asset."

            "May your will be done, Big Momma," Basil bowed one more time, and exited the altar-room.  The goddess's image disappeared, and the orb stopped glowing.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Carrot woke up that morning, still sore.  Before cursing Chocolat, he blessed his good fortune that Tira healed him early on.  If it weren't for her, he'd be feeling a lot worse.

            For the first time ever, he had waken up the earliest.  Trying to get back to sleep was futile, for the ground didn't feel as soft as it did the night before.  Moving so quietly that he amazed even himself, Carrot stole away from the campground to the river nearby.

            He needed a bath after such a beating from Chocolat.  He hated smelling of sweat from running, and the smell of burnt skin.  Tira may have healed him, but she could not remove the stench.  Happy that no one was about, he stripped off his clothes quickly, and climbed a tree.  One of the thicker branches hung over the water, and he could jump in there.

            Usually, he'd shout 'BANSAI!' when he cannonballed in, but that would surely wake up Chocolat, and the last thing he wanted was to die of a heart attack.  After all, bathing should be a private thing – at least private from her.  So instead, he dived in (rather gracefully, I might add), and _ whispered _ "bansai…"

            The cool water felt good against his skin, and he swam the width of the river a couple times before washing.  The water was crystal-clear, and all the dirt quickly left him to go downstream.  The dirt was symbolic of his anxiety, which left – if just for a moment.

            _That Shikon Shard, how in the world was I able to see it?_  Talking to the others didn't help, because they didn't know the answer.  Even his little brother, a magic user, had no idea.  That bothered him more.  _Marron wasn't able to pinpoint the spot on the Genneu's forehead.  I still don't understand…_

            Deciding it wouldn't be good to dwell on questions that couldn't be answered, he turned his mind to other things.

            _I wonder if there is a town nearby this well?_ He thought.  _I need to find a cute girl.  I just am not the same when I'm not chasing a girl._  Sure, doing so would earn him a beating, but there HAD to be some girl out there who liked him.  Éclair was cute, but there was no way he would try his luck with her.  First of all, he didn't have ANY luck with girls, and second, if she didn't kill him – Gateau would.

            Crepe had liked him – loved him, in fact.  The thought of her brought a fresh pang to his heart.  He didn't love her, not the way she loved him; but it didn't mean he didn't like her.  _She didn't deserve to die.  I wish I didn't have to kill her._  To be killed with a kiss… it was the worst thing he could do.  Yes, she said it was her wish, but Crepe had been the only innocent person in the whole Knossos incident – despite the fact that the matter revolved around her.  She never knew about it, not until the end.

            "Brother?" Marron called from a distance.  "We need to go now."  _Man, time passed by quicker than I thought.  Well, it doesn't matter._  Climbing out of the river, he toweled dry, and put some clean clothes on.  The bath had improved his mood immensely.

            It took no time at all to walk the three miles to Cranberry and Éclair's camp.  She was in the middle of a kata when she sensed their approach.

            "Sensei, my brother is coming with his friends," she said, walking towards him.

            "I know, Éclair.  I told you that one training session would do you good."

            "Yes, Sensei, but I thought that after a lesson like that, I wouldn't be able to move for a day."

            "Sleep does a lot for a person," he answered cryptically, which left her with a puzzled expression on her face.  "Let's finish cleaning up.  We shouldn't keep them waiting."

            Gateau tried not to show his excitement.  After all, he had a reputation to keep up.  Still, it was his younger sister.  She was the one to whom he had been searching for so long, and was his only living family.  One week was not enough time for catch up.

            He had been envious of Carrot and Marron, Tira and Chocolat.  Both got to be with their siblings all the time.  It was always him who was the odd man out.  _Well, not for long._

            She was outside of the shelter when he first saw her.  The kata she was doing was one he had taught her himself.  Somehow, though, it looked different before.  It was almost as if she changed her fighting style.  It looked more… feminine.  He smiled.  _She finally realized it.  I could not tell her myself, but I'm glad she figured it out._

            Éclair saw her brother, and stopped he exercise.  She ran to the door of the shelter, and whispered into it.  Out stepped a man with long sapphire blue hair and emerald green eyes.  He was gorgeous, in Gateau's opinion, but something told him it wouldn't be a good thing to try to impress him with his muscles.  His build was that of a regular man, but that didn't mean anything.  He was even shorter than Gateau himself.  _Then again,_ he thought, _I'm tall for a guy._

            He could see his sister resisting the urge to go and hug him.  It looked like she was finishing packing up her bag.  Éclair was always a mature person, even when she was little.  There was plenty of time to talk on the walk to the dry well.

            Mille stepped forward, and walked quickly to the blue haired man.  They grasped each other's arms, acknowledging that each were equals.  The blue haired man gave Mille a quick nod, to which Gateau couldn't decipher.

            "Carrot, Marron, Tira, Chocolat, Gateau," Mille looked at them.  "This is my good friend Cranberry.  He was Éclair's teacher this past week."

            "It's good to meet you all.  I've heard so much about you," he smiled.

            "I hope it was all good?" Tira asked, suspicious.

            "Of course.  Why dwell on mistakes?" he asked in surprise.

            His response had taken aback them all.  He seemed ready to help, and despite the fact they met for the first time – it seemed he knew them from before.  Even though he meant well, there was an awkward pause.

            "Cranberry, we need to get going.  Are you ready?" Mille asked.

            A bucket of water was poured over the fire.  "We are now," he responded.

            "Ok Cranberry, care to lead the way?  You can inform us of what you know about the Shikon Jewel."

            As the man started his explanation, Éclair fell into the back with her brother.  She knew it all already, and he didn't know much more than the others did.

            Whispering, Gateau started to speak.  "How is Cranberry as a teacher?"

            "Sensei's great.  I've learned so much from him, I don't know where to begin."

            He noted how she called him 'sensei', instead of just Cranberry.  "How about talking about that kata you did this morning."

            "You taught it to me.  What more is there to tell?" she laughed.  Her brother had _ always _ been a narcissist, but this time she was just joking.

            "I know that.  Geez Éclair, my ego isn't THAT big that I'd want you to talk about one of my own katas.

            "I was curious about your style.  It has changed dramatically."

"I was wondering if you had noticed," she joked.

            "You are fighting like a woman now, not like a man." Her reprimand of a look made him try to find a better explanation.

            "What I mean is that a woman can be strong – but no matter what they do, they are not a man.  They can have the strength of one, but can never fight like one.  If a woman tries to fight like one, she looses power and energy in her moves.  When I say you fight like a woman, it is a compliment."  

His sister's face relaxed.  "I noticed the power increase.  The form change helped me conserve energy for the mental exercises Sensei taught me."

Their conversation was interrupted by a stop in walking.  They had arrived – for there was the dry well.

It looked innocent enough, and when Marron cautiously looked in – Scroll in hand – he said he saw nothing.

They were no more enlightened now at the source as they were miles from it.  With this trend, they'd never find anything out.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            _Something's not right_, Kagome thought.  As they approached the well, she felt the unmistakable power of two Shikon Shards.  _Did they fall out when Mirkou jumped down?_ She highly doubted that was the truth.

            She'd better tell them.  "I feel the presence of two shards!"  All of them looked at her.

            "Where?" Mirkou and Inu-Yasha demanded at the same time.

            Pointing towards the Bone-Eater's Well, she exclaimed, "Down in the well!  Whatever got those shards is in the well, or back in the past!"

            "Then it's back home we go!" Mirkou jumped in.  Inu-Yasha was a breath behind him.

            "Hey!" Shipp cried out, "wait for me!" his voice died down as he disappeared when he hit the ground.

            Sango looked Kagome, and they both smiled.  Yes, the situation was serious, but some things remained consistent.

            "Boys…" they both laughed, and rolled their eyes.

            Even though Mirkou was the first one through, Inu-Yasha was faster climbing up the sides of the well.  He heard Kagome shout from below that the shards were outside the well.  However, he could sense no demons among the living outside the well.  _They're all human,_ he realized, and counted their number in his head.  _Eight total…_ yes, they had dealt with humans after the shard before, but eight?  Kagome, Mirkou, and Sango had this thing about not killing humans when could be avoided.  It would make his own job harder.

            _Still, it's as if they're waiting for something.  No one knows about this Well's special properties except for Kaede and us._  Even then, when they were returning from the future, she would never bring any villagers with her.  _No it isn't Kaede…_

            Jumping over the last portion of the well, the half-demon took a good look around.  _This isn't Japan…_  His gaze came to rest on the group of humans.  They looked at him as surprised as he was.  He could hear Mirkou and Shippo gasp quietly at the sudden change of location.  Sango and Kagome were simply speechless.  For a full minute, no one said a word.

            When Marron went to look into the well, he had expected to be attacked.  He couldn't decide whether he was glad or not when he wasn't.  _Five life signatures, and two are not quite human._  It took him a moment before he realized what it was.  _There demons!_  Backing up, he summoned the right scroll to do an extortion spell, when voices could be heard from the well.

            "The people out there have the Shikon Shards!" it was a female voice, and definitely human.  One of the demons jumped out of the well, and stood frozen on the ground.

            It looked that he was confused, or disoriented.  The demon was surprisingly human-like, except for a few doggish features. The other demon, one much smaller than the first who looked vaguely like a fox, was standing on a man's shoulder.  He was dressed as a monk, but not from the Stella Church.

            He couldn't see the two women's outfits, but the look on their faces changes from bewilderment to determination.  One of the girls gave Marron and his friends a sweeping glance, stopping on Tira.  Tira had the Shikon Shards.

            It was then her realized it.  Hanging from her neck was the power source they had been searching for.  It was not of this well, but of a Shikon Shard – even though it looked more like a chunk than a fragment.

            The question arose in everyone's mind, and no one could stop it coming.

            "Who in the heck are YOU?" both groups exclaimed.

**********************************************************************  **********************************************************************

A.N.#1:  My version of the Caste system on Spooner is different than former European hierarchies.  From left to right (most powerful to least) are the titles of political power, and who belongs to which group:

Emperor (Sorcerer) à Count (Powerful Sorcerer) à Lord (Elite human fighters) à Vassal (weak Sorcerer) à Parsoner (common person)

A.N.#2:  There is a slight possibility (and I mean SLIGHT) that there will be romantic developments between characters.  But I know some of you have written stories of your own, and many times a story doesn't come out like you originally planned it to.  However, there will NOT be any boy/boy relationships even if there is a romance.  I am in the minority that believes Marron is straight.  (If you beg to differ, find me a reference in the manga volumes #1-8 that show otherwise.  I do admit, though, that in the anime he is gay – but this story is not based off the anime.)  I do agree that Gateau is gay, and so is Mille.  They are going to remain that way, because it is a part of their personality.

Well, what do you think _now_?  Chapter five and six are finally done, and on a day of Dress Rehearsal as well.  How did you think I did on Basil?  Did anyone guess his profession before chapter 6?  I want to know if I surprised you at all.  Feedback on that area would be greatly appreciated.

Until chapter 7 – (and who knows how long that will be) – goodbye!


	7. Introductions

Twisted Well

A Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunter fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  I have all the volumes of Inu-Yasha and the Sorcerer Hunters released in English!  Note the "released in English" part.  Both of these series were originally in Japanese.  I don't know any Japanese, so there's no way I could own either of them.

I have another text formatting thing you need to know about:  ^Anything said with "^" around them are in code.  They type of code will be stated beforehand.  (Trust me, you'll need this later.)^

A.N.  I left you with a cliffhanger… OK, I know I'm cruel ;-p, but that was part of how I planned to tell the story.  A _LOT_ of things in this story is not what I originally planned, but I like the story better this way.  All I know for sure is story arcs.  There will be more than one, I know that for sure.  Well, you must want to find out what happened, so I'll shut up.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Chapter 7:  Introductions

She had almost cried in front of the altar.  The only thing holding her back was the fact that the wetness of her tears would tell of her time spent there.  Usually, you had to ask permission to pray at such a holy place.

Not knowing exactly where Father Ossowo was, Maye found herself walking into the Cathedral garden.  The front of the garden, where worshipers could enter, was well maintained.  Her expert eye didn't find a flaw in any of the plants here.

Winding her way back to a gate, she saw with dismay a poorly kept section of ground.  None of the old flower buds had been taken off, and there were tons of weeds.  Unlatching the door, the lady walked into the neglected garden.

_How could someone create such a beautiful design in the front, and leave this to die?  It was almost like the flowers had been planted, then left to nature._  The gardener in her couldn't stand it.  She stole back into her room, and found that a simple shirt and pants had been laid out.  She took off her dress and bracelets, and put on the work clothes.

Maye practically ran back into the garden.  With the plague, and then the kidnappings, she couldn't keep up all the flowers in the family garden.  Her attention had to be given to the healing herbal plants in the town.  A trowel and hoe were in a corner, rusty at the edges.

_Someone also doesn't take good care of the equipment,_ she condemned.  After she talked to the Father about her situation, _where is he, anyway?  I looked everywhere…_ she'd mention this garden.  The flowers planted here were prized among the nobles of Citrus Valley.  They were incredibly rare, and took an expert to raise them properly.  Letting plants such as these die was considered almost a sacrilege among manor gardeners.

The gardening had done Maye a world of good.  It was a connection to her old home, when she was a little girl, and spending time with Sorrel, the Juune family gardener.  He was an old man in his eighties.  No one thought he'd survive the plague, but he did, and was leading the cultivation of herbs in Lemon.  To help save his life, she severed all of his connections to the Juune family by formally dismissing him.  If he was "out of favor" to the Juunes, Pepper would have no use of him; he would therefore not touch him.

Seeing the weeds pile up high on the rock slab behind her gave her heart.  Black soil had been hidden beneath their roots.  _That's why they grew so well…_  She had worked only an hour, but decided to stop.  Her fighting skills gave her an advantage in the chore which other gardeners did not have.  She had more energy, and could complete tasks quicker than others.  The whole garden (even though it wasn't large) would have taken a normal expert about four hours to clean up.  She had done it in one, and still had her breath.  The girl didn't even break a sweat.

"You have been busy, my daughter," Father Ossowo's voice called from behind her.  Maye swiveled around, seeing him enter the gate.  Not knowing how to react, she smiled nervously, and wiped her dirty hands on her pants.  She then realized that she had left her necklace on, and her hair up in the fancy braid.

"I'm sorry, Father," she spoke quickly, apologizing.  "I didn't know if this was all right or not… but the state of the garden disturbed me."

The priest chuckled.  "A problem?  No, this isn't a problem.  Actually, it brings the antics of a certain apprentice into better light.  It seems that he has been slacking off on his gardening."

_What gardening?_ Thought Maye.  _The boy left the plants to die._

Ossowo laughed at the look on her face.  "My daughter, your face betrays you: and yes, you're right.  This wasn't gardening.

"But matters such as these can be dealt with at a later date.  You came to talk to me about something, but Saint Mama has just informed me of it."

Maye was shocked.  Saint Mama found out the prayers to her people through priests.  "How did she know?"

"It what she didn't know that concerned her.  When you prayed at the altar, you were unaware of what you were really doing," she gave him a blank look as he continued on.  "The purple orb in the center of the shrine?  That was a communication orb.  It glows when Saint Mama is about to contact, or is contacting someone.  When you came in, she had just turned it on…

"… And heard the whole thing.  It was a powerful bit of dark magic that separated the Citrus Valley from the rest of the world.  If you hadn't come, we would have not known it was going on at all.

"Since the situation is more than it seems, Saint Mama is assigning nine Sorcerer Hunters to you.  They know how to do their job, but none are familiar with the area.  She wants to know if you will take them through the magic shield Pepper has set up around the Valley."

"Nine… Sorcerer… Hunters?" Maye gasped.  "I wasn't even sure they existed!  I only asked Saint Mama for one… and she gives me …nine…?" she pondered in disbelief.

"She would actually like to speak with you, because I don't know all the details.  It is also not my position to know anyways.  So, I suggest you put your dress back on, and wash your hands."  The girl stared back at the priest in amazement.  She wasn't moving.

"It isn't polite to keep a goddess waiting, my daughter, so I suggest you hurry."

Maye snapped out of her stupor, nodded, and ran back towards her room at top speed.

_I'm actually going to be able to talk to Saint Mama!_ She thought happily.  _The legends are true!_ It was impossible to stop her from smiling.  _Hang in there, guys; Chili.  I'm coming back!_

Basil grinned at Maye's reaction.  How often had the Sorcerer Hunters taken their position for granted?  It wasn't every person who could address the goddess, and some of them did it every day.  She had done what her original goal was, but now she was to be given a new one.  He was let in on it, and thought it was a good idea.

_When Carrot sees her…_ he grinned.  She was stunning, even when wearing work clothes.  Her beauty doubled with the presence of her chi.  A chi signature was unique to every person – Maye's filled with humility, respect, and pride.  _She would make an excellent Hunter, or even a Spy,_ he noted.  _Her heart is sure in the right place._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Chili leaned against the bars, looking out the window.  It had been two days since the Count's men had captured her, and he still hadn't come to see her.

            _About fifteen others were captured,_ she thought, _and they were thrown in the dungeon._  Her room was formally a guest suite, except for the bars on the windows, and the padlocked door.  _Why is he honoring me with a guest room?_ she thought.  At first, she thought he was mocking her position.  Like her cousin Maye, she was a daughter of a Lord.  While the Juune family ruled over Lemon, her family controlled the city of Orange.  The Bean family was where Lady Guacamole was from; she was the twin to her own father, Lord Taco IV.  When the plague hit her city… well, she could count the number of survivors on her two hands.  Deciding to stick together, Maye had invited them to temporarily stay with the survivors in Lemon.  Chili couldn't get it out of her mind that half of her party was captured trying to protect her.

            A tear rolled down her cheek.  _If I had just been able to get my bo…_ she had been raised a fighter as well.  What a cruel irony it was that Maye and I broke tradition, and we were the only survived…

            Thoughts of her cousin's sudden disappearance made her smile.  The Count's castle had gone into an uproar at the news.  Chili smirked in approval.  Black, the heir to the Pepper title, always fancied Maye – but she didn't return the affection.  He always seemed a little power-hungry, not at all like his sire.

            _Well, no one could have known the vow we made that day…_

* Flashback *

            Chili stood by the Maze entrance, waiting for her cousin.  She would be returning any moment with Sorrel, arms full of medicine herbs.  The plague had left the survivors weaker to other diseases, and needed the special plants from the Juune garden.

            _I wish we could just stay in the Garden Underground,_ the black-haired girl thought.  She took some of her natural red highlights out of her hair, and twisted it around her finger.  _But, Sorrel had a point.  The protection could only last if no one left._  They had been building up reserves, and sneaking it off to the secret base every day.  Any medicines they could store were packed safely away in there.

_Maye's been sacrificing so much.  I haven't even seen her cry._  The Lady of the Juune family was seven months her senior, but they still knew each other like they were sisters.  _She HASN'T cried,_ the shocked realization came over her.  How in the world could she have done that?  Chili had lost her parents, five brothers and two sisters all to the plague, but _ she _ didn't have to bury them all.  Taco, her older brother (Chili was the second eldest child in her family) had left to help the Count as well.  A note returned one week after he left, telling her about the death of her brother and four older cousins.  After the plague, she had felt there was no way she'd ever be able to cry again.   Now, her heart was breaking for Maye.  _That girl's tough as nails.  All the grace and patience of a proper lady, all the power, strength, and perseverance of a fighter.  But still, she is only human._

A starling cried in the distance to the normal person's ear.  Chili knew better.  As children, they had come up with a secret code of bird whistles that they could use to find each other.  Unless you knew what to listen for, it was just bird's singing.  _I never thought we'd have to use it for this…_ cupping her hands together, she whistled a robin's reply.  ^ All is clear, come to The Hole… ^  'The Hole' was their nickname for the secret City Underground.  _I still don't like being under the city.  The Garden Underground is still much more secure than The Hole, even if we can't use it right now._  To throw off the Count, they had been using the forest entrance.  Pepper, while being fond of morning raids, also liked taking people away at night.  Sure, they'd pretend to be living normally, but no one slept in their homes anymore.  People went to town, worked, and then returned to The Hole.

Maye gently pushed old Sorrel towards the entrance, and Chili was again surprised at the old man's speed and agility.  He had a huge load of herbs on his back, but it didn't faze him.  _He says he's 70, but Maye tells me he's really 84.  He claims his good health is from being a gardener his whole life._  Chuckling, she helped him take off his load as her cousin sneaked inside.

"Wow, you two got a lot!" Chili exclaimed.  "Were you finally able to break into your garden?"  Maye had appeared to desert the Juune estate soon after the raids.  In truth, she had been going back each night, making the weapons they needed to hunt.  Pepper, in a panic, had broken every bow – melted every sword – and snapped every bo in Lemon.  Her cousin got wind of it, and was able to hide her own family's weapons moments before he came.

Maye was a good weapon craftsman, but at this point, Chili wished little Aprile was still alive.  Somehow, that girl had had a sixth sense on constructing weapons – especially arrows.  Some people thought that there was nothing to making an arrow, but that was a gross mistake to believe so.  The more aerodynamic they were, the better they flew.  Her arrows were prized among hunters everywhere, although she sold them under a different name.  _If those hunters found out that they had been using the crafts of a ten year old…_ she laughed.  _They wouldn't understand._

That girl had a great future in front of her.  Aprile was a bit rebellious, and her mother had suspicions about her husband training her.  _How in the heck she never found out about Maye, I'll never know._  She looked at her cousin again, sorting the sage into a separate pile.  A thought suddenly struck her mind.

"Maye, what would happen here if one of us were caught?" she asked.

"We'd be taken to the Count, of course."  Maye stopped sorting, and looked her cousin straight in the eye.  "After all, we're the ringleaders," she said with all seriousness.  "What makes it worse is that we're still teenagers!"  Sorrel guffawed.  His humor broke the seriousness of Maye's face, and both girls couldn't control their laughter.

"You girls aren't ones to mess with.  Remember Maye, your father came to me when you were little to grow shrubs around your training ground.  He wouldn't do that to just anyone; not even to just any of his daughters."

"What I meant, Maye, was what would happen to the people?"

"One of the people would probably have to go for help.  Right now, we need everyone we can get.  If someone had to leave, the rest of them would go into the GU," she responded.

"I'd only trust five other people, besides you two, to make a journey like that," remarked the old man.  "Let's see… Smith, Harvey, Evergreen, York… and Pocky.  All are good huntsman, and know the path to Dorado well.  All the other hunters don't have the guts to brave the Demon Swamp."

"Why would we go to Dorado?" Chili wondered.

"That is where the nearest Stella Church is."  Both the girls still looked puzzled.  He sighed.  "I grew up during the reign of the Rubicon family.  Every day was filled with fear, and one didn't know if they'd live to see the next day.  There had been many attempts on his life, but all they were able to attain was a grave on his land.  The last Rubicon, and the worst of all, Count Red, had killed a hundred assassins himself.  For about six years, no one came after him.  Then, one morning, they found him dead on his bed."  The girls gasped.  "He had been stabbed in the back.  When I heard the story, I was willing to bet my garden that it was a Sorcerer Hunter."

"But the Sorcerer Hunters are just legends!" cried Chili.  "How can we trust what we don't know for sure?"

            "Faith," Maye declared resolute.  "You and I have been through that forest dozens of times.  If you are kidnapped, **I** will go to Dorado."

"I would do the same for you," Chili avowed.  

"Sorrel will take everyone to the GN," Maye continued.  She wasn't suggesting it to the old man, it was an order.  Turning to face him, the determined girl continued.  "You are the only one who they would listen to if we both disappeared.  You cannot," she paused defiantly, "tell anyone where the other really is."

            "I understand, my Ladies," his words froze Maye in her place.  He had always called them by their first names, for he was an old friend trusted by her family.  To compound both of the girls' astonishment, he bequeathed to each a low bow.

            "Sorrel, why the formalities?" the Lady of Juune inquired.  "I have known you my whole life, and have been a second father to me.  You were one of the _ only _ people who could address any of us by just our first names.  Why do you change now?"

            "It had been building, my Ladies," the old man said, kneeling.  "Through a terrible tragedy, you have taken leadership and restored pride to the city of Lemon and Orange.  You are truly heirs to your great houses.

            "I will go put these herbs away.  I suggest you get some rest.  The sage and daisy root need to be crushed tomorrow to make a tonic for little Alyssa.  She is coming down with bronchitis."  Before they could say another word, he was gone.

            "We're both only seventeen!" Maye exclaimed.  "How could he call us Lady Heirs?  We weren't intended to inherit the estates."

            "Who else would get it?" Chili asked.  "We are the survivors, so of course we're the Heirs."

            "I'm sorry," the girl answered.  "It was just… Janus deserved it more than me.  HE was a born leader-"

            Chili shook her gently.  "Do you know how I felt when Cream died? I was finally the last person left.  I know you know what it feels like." Maye nodded  her head.  "I felt hopeless.  I wasn't raised to manage an estate - that was Taco's future job.  All that was left of Orange was me – and nine other people.  They looked to me for leadership, and I had no idea how to do it.

            "Then, I got your letter, inviting me to come to Lemon.  I was ecstatic.  My cousin; my cousin who was as close to me as a twin sister, was alive. Not only that, but I had something to tell my people.  It game them hope.  Yes, I've been helping, but it was YOU that united us all.  Don't tell me you're not a born leader – because you are.  I cried for hours when Cream left me," she was beginning to tear up again.  "I cried after each one of them, and thought I couldn't cry again.  How is it that I still can?  Don't people eventually run out of tears?"  She bust out sobbing.  Maye drew her close, letting her cry into her chest.  She herself did not cry.

            "Maye, why don't you cry?"  Chili looked up into her face.  Her eyes were unfocused, looking out into space.

            "I don't have the time to.  If I started, I wouldn't be able to stop.  I will ready my bow, for something tells me the journey to Dorado will be soon."

            Chili nodded, and dried her eyes.  "I wish I was able to bring my bo with me, but we left in such a rush that I couldn't get to it.  The manor was ransacked, and my bo was in the other side of the house."

            "There is one you can use.  I'll grab it for you when I come back from the shop tomorrow.  I wasn't aware, with all the medicine work you had been doing, that you didn't have one to use," Maye smiled.  "I know you'll like it."  With that, she broke away from her cousin.  "You need to get an early morning start.  Harvey said his wife had some wild strawberries growing in her yard.  The fruit will lighten the people's spirits, and the flowers are in bloom right now."

            "Yes, I'll need to get them when they just open.  I will take Harvey, York, and some of my own people.  See you tomorrow evening."

            With that, the girls parted ways.  Maye sneaked back out the entrance.

* End Flashback *

            It had been the last time the girl had seen her cousin.  A knock at the door awoke Chili from her memory.  Whirling around, she saw the door just as it opened.  It was Black.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sango helped Kagome out of the well, her eyes looking at her own friends first, then to the new group of people.  They didn't dress as one would in Japan.  _Then again, Kagome doesn't either…_ at least not normal.  Yet… somehow, she knew they would not hurt them.  It still didn't ease her confusion.

            Kagome didn't seem the least bit nervous.  Her full attention was on the red-haired woman with glasses and a cloak.  The new group of people weren't staring at all of them now, just her.

            "You have some Shikon Shards!  My friends and I are collecting them.  Could you please let us have yours?" she asked.  All of her friends looked at her stunned.  _Man, Kagome can sure be blunt._  "Let's see, it's in your bag.  You have… one… two.  You have two of them."

            "How do you know?" a startled Tira questioned.

            "She can see shards through anything, ma'am," Mirkou spoke up.

            "Why do you want them?" Marron asked.

            "Why do YOU want them?" Inu-Yasha shot back.

            "He asked you first… sir," Éclair hesitated, showing her hesitation about the title.

            "Ever since the Shikon Jewel shattered, we have been collecting the pieces," Kagome stated.  "Since I was the one who accidentally did it, I feel responsible to collect them."

            "How did you shatter the jewel?" they asked in amazement.

            "We're not sure.  Even after all this time, that problem hasn't been solved," Sango said in dismay.  "My village didn't have an answer, and that was a shock to us all."

            "Why would your village have the answer?" Chocolat wondered.

            Sango began to say something, when Inu-Yasha interrupted her.  "Girl, why are you telling her that stuff?  We don't need more people knowing about the Shards than absolutely possible."

            "If you would calm down, Inu-Yasha, you would notice that there is not a spark of any evil intent in their chi.  I suggest you be quiet while we try to figure out what went wrong," the monk shifted his grip on his staff, as if ready to hit the half-demon over the top of the head.  Inu-Yasha was seething, but took the hint.  Despite the fact that they were humans, Mirkou, Sango, and Kagome could make his life a living hell whenever they pleased.  It was a power humans possessed, in the opinion of the dog-demon, to make others suffer.

            The Buddhist monk turned back to the onlookers.  "I apologize for my companion's rude manners."

            "Don't worry about it," Gateau laughed, "we have to put up with it all the time."  Here, he looked at Carrot (who was oblivious to the reference).

            "Well, now you know why we are gathering the shards.  Why are you?" Sango questioned.  "Those shards hold a fraction of the power of the whole jewel, but it is still enough to cause problems.  Your chi tells that you are all fighters.  I gather you acquired them through some battles?"

            _She is perceptive.  All of them are good fighters as well, and this girl is no exception.  **Both** of the girls don't seem to be pushovers, but them again, if a girl fights, they usually aren't._  Here, Mille looked at the Misu sisters.  They were that statement personified.  He gave a quick glance at Cranberry, whose smile told him that he had sensed the same thing.

            "Yes, we did," he spoke up.  "Actually, these five did," he pointed to Carrot and his friends.

            "We were on a job, and at the conclusion of it, there was a fragment in something we needed to bring back," Tira commented cryptically.  "A demon attacked us on the way back, demanding we give the shard to her."

            "At that time," Chocolat put in, "we didn't know of the Shard's existence."

            "Almost like the time I was pulled back to ancient Japan in the first place," Kagome said quietly.  "When the Shikon Jewel was in my body.  It is very hard to fulfill someone's demands when you don't even know what they're talking about."

            "I gather that you figured out how to kill it?" Mirkou questioned, then laughed to himself.  "No, of course you figured it out.  Otherwise, you'd still be fighting it – or you'd be dead now."

            "Who can see the shard?" Shippo asked.  "All of us can **sense** it, but only Kagome can see it.

            "Miss, will you go out with me?" Carrot's insistence shattered the mood.  He was looking at Sango and Kagome with _that_ expression on his face.  Chocolat hit him upside the head, giving him the if-you-don't-stop-right-now-your-going-to-get-the-wire look.  Tira gave him a similar look, though it was whip instead of wire.  The arnaju stopped immediately, scared for his life.  His younger brother and Cranberry sweat-dropped, and Gateau and Mille started to laugh.

            Well, the serious mood was shattered when everyone got a look at the foreigners.  The surprise on their face was priceless.

            "He's a hentai just like Mirkou!" Shippo explained.

            Kagome rolled her eyes.  _This is going to be interesting…_

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

A.N.  Ok, before you say anything, I know two pages are pretty darn long for a flashback.  But, it was high time you met Chili and Black.  Character development is hard for fan fiction characters; give them too much screen time - they become MaryJanes; give them too little - they are shallow and throwawayable.  

A.N. #2:  I don't know anything about herbal medicines, but remember - Spooner is another world.  Plants that do nothing here could be useful there.  It is the same situation as Marron's cards.  They are NOT what you think it is.

Well, what did you think of this chapter?  I know it took awhile to get out, but it was due to stress.  I'm going to post on a regular basis for now on (hopefully).  The last show for my school's musical is this Saturday, so I should be free by then.

Until chapter 8, see ya! 


	8. Discovery

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  I don't own either IY or SH.  That's the same old thing, but now I have something new.  If you can guess where I got some of the fighting elements or character elements, I'll post your name up in my A.N. before a chapter.  E-mail if you think you have the answer.  (If no one gets it, I'll tell you when a certain weapon appears.)

A.N.  I need to get back in the swing of things.  I haven't written anything for a week, due to stress.  

Well, I'm back, so maybe my chapters will be posted regularly again. * Sigh *

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 8:  Discovery

            The girl had never changed so quickly in her whole life, not even when she prepared to leave Lemon.  This was different, though: she was _ meeting _ a goddess.  Never in her wildest dreams did Maye actually think Saint Mama would hear her request directly.

            _There are some gods and goddesses in stories and are omnipiptent, but Saint Mama is not among them._  She was even able to forgive her not knowing of her situation.  _Why am I here in the first place?  It was to TELL her.  Saint Mama's a busy woman, so some things slip her mind._

            The only thing the gardening left her with was dirty hands.  From years of practice, the girl was content to notice that no dirt was under her nails.  It was short work to clean off the dirt from her hands, and in five minutes- she looked like the woman who prayed at the altar once more.

            Maye left her room as quickly as grace allowed, trying to think of what to say.  It was obvious that she was nervous.  She wanted the walk to speed up, yet take forever at the same time.  The first prevailed, even though she kept the same speed.  Father Ossowo was smiling as she walked up.

            "My Lady, we have just re-established the connection.  If you will just come this way…" he led her back into the shrine.  The orb from the pedestal was taken down, but another was in the room.  It was in the hands of a winged girl.

            The girl's reaction to Maye was immediate.  "Hello!" she shouted happily.  "My name is Daughter!  This is Maye, right Big Momma?"

            _Big Momma?_  Well, the title did make since, the projection of the goddess was huge.  She couldn't decide whose eyes to take off of, Daughter's or the goddess's. 

            _Mother used to tell stories about people like that girl…_ before she could stop herself, her thoughts became words.  "Are you one of the Winged People?"

            "One of the last," answered the goddess.

            "Momma took care of me since I was a baby," Daughter smiled.  "So, she's like my real mother."

            Maye smiled at the statement, but at the same time fought back tears of her own late mother.  It had brought her back to her senses, at least.  Composing herself from the surprise, she gave a deep curtsey to the projection.

            "Forgive me, Saint Mama, for being so blunt-" she began.

            "Nonsense.  Honesty is something I value highly.  I'd only be mad if you offended Daughter.  Were you offended?" she looked down at the winged girl.

            "Should I be?" Daughter responded, a puzzled look on her face.

            "Then it's not a problem."  The goddess smiled.  "Maye, you traveled a long way to get here, and the risk to yourself was enormous.

            "And… you may call me Big Momma."  Daughter gasped, but kept her mouth shut.  Father Ossowo's eyes widened.  Maye herself didn't know what it exactly meant, but knew it was something big.  _It's almost like her informal title… oh my gosh!_

            "Sai- um, BigMomma," she paused, unsure of her use of the title despite permission.  "I had to do something for the town.  They're counting on me to help live against the Count."

            "How long have you been helping them?"

            "Ever since the plague.  With so few people left, and all my family gone, I had to step up in their place.  My cousin Chili did the same in Orange."  Somehow, her nerves were disappearing as she talked to the deity.  "She is the second child, first daughter, of the Bean family."

            "Do you have any idea why there was such a sudden change in the Count's personality?  

"I knew the Pepper family well, and they were one of the few Sorcerer families who were still good.  I thought they could be resilient to temptation."

            "Mama, they're still human," the Priest put in.

            "Yes," Momma looked downcast.  Then, she was back to her normal self.  "Ossowo, I am sorry, but I need you to leave now.  I need to talk to Maye in private."

            "I understand, your holiness." He bowed and left quickly.

            "Maye?" The girl's head snapped back towards the projection.  She had followed the priest's exit with her eyes.

            "Maye?  I need to know if you are willing to do something for me."

            "Sa- Big Momma, you are sending me NINE Sorcerer Hunters.  My town's only hope was in a legend which we had no idea to be true.  I asked for only one.

            "If there was anything I can do to help, I will."

            "In that case…" she looked off into the shadows.  "Basil, please come out."

            The man with short brown hair and blonde highlights stepped into the light.  He was young, only about three years her senior, Maye estimated.

            "This is Basil.  He is one of the Sorcerer Hunters who will be helping you."  The lady gave the hunter a polite curtsey.  "The other eight hunters will be here soon.  They are coming from another mission, and should be here soon."

            _Not only is she giving me nine hunters, but also it looks like a rush job,_ Maye thought.

            "The situation is more than it seems, and there is something only you can do."  Seeing no hesitation in her attitude, Momma continued.  "You spent your whole life in Lemon?" She nodded.  Momma indicated Basil to continue.

            "Momma had assigned for me to investigate the area surrounding Citrus Valley."                            His voice was rich, she noted, like a trained tenor.  "I tried to get through, but there is some sort-of magical barrier that is preventing me from doing so.  I had been attempting to enter the Valley for the past week, but with no avail.  When you left, you obviously knew a way out."

            It was beginning to come clear to her now.  "Well, no matter how hard Pep- I mean the Count tries, he cannot use his magic on any of our lands.  Only near the manor is such a feat possible.

            "The starter of my family line, Month the Great (Month I), invoked a special power to be held by all members of his family.  No Sorcerer's magic could touch the house as long as one of us were alive.  As long as I live, he has a hole in his shield."

Basil's eyebrows rose.  _Is the Citrus Valley **really** so secluded that even I didn't know about it?_

"How is that possible?  You are the daughter of a Lord- not a Count or a Vassal," he asked.

"Basil, it delves into the power of chi," Momma remarked.  "The only way a Parsoner was able to outrank another Sorcerer was to have an amazing fighting talent.  Yes, Maye, I know you're a fighter.  No dress expensive enough can hide your fighting spirit."  The girl looked disappointed.

"Big Momma," she didn't trip over the words this time, "I was always raised – as other girls – that fighting was for men only.  The fact that my father trained me was a huge breech in protocol, and my Uncle Taco did the same thing with Chili.  For a lady of my station, I should NOT do such things."

"My child," the goddess replied warmly, "That was a compliment.  I know the hardships of a female fighter," she paused, looking nostalgic.  Giving her head a little shake to clear whatever image she saw, she continued.  "However, you have all the grace and properness of a lady.  Your mother trained you well, and for someone who could NOT feel your chi, they would never know.

"Now anyways, back to business.  Can you sneak in nine people into the Valley?"

"It will be hard, because the Count is sure to have a full guard around my house.  But, it can be done." She grinned.  "I know EVERY secret passage in my house, and the town of Lemon."

"Do you know your way around the Count's manor?" Basil asked.

"Yes.  Black, the Count's son was a playmate of mine when I was young.  I know his house as well as my own."

Mention of the son brought up Basil's other point.  "There is a good chance that, if Count Pepper has turned evil, so has his son.  Could you deal with that?"

"Black has changed for the worse the past three years.  Ever since he realized I'm a girl, everything changed.  He isn't the same person anymore, and I will punish ANYONE who hurt my people."  She crossed her arms across her chest, and looked out into space.

"Maye, will you lead this expedition?" the question had finally come out, and she looked up at the goddess who was waiting for her answer.

"Yes."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Every muscle in her body tensed.  Chili didn't like how things were going in the first place, and the fact that Black brought her the food himself suggested something was up.  While their fathers had taught them how to fight, her brother and cousins taught them how to be street smart.  There was _ no way _ either Maye or herself were going to grow up ignorant.  She blessed the memory of her older brother as she narrowed her eyes.

            "Oh, why the expression?  We used to be such good friends!" he put the tray down on the table.  There was food for two.  "It's almost as if you don't trust me."

            "Why should I?" she demanded.  "Your father has barred in this room, and bewitched by magic.  I am a prisoner, and I don't even know what happened to the others in my party.

            "As for being friends?  Well, you were closer to Maye anyhow.  And when you hit puberty and noticed our gender, you changed for the worst.  We didn't like it, so we left."

            "That's an unfair statement, Chili, and you know it," Black commented.

            "How so?" she shot back.

            "Sit down, and let's discuss it while we eat," he pointed out her dish.

            "I'm not hungry," she proclaimed.  _I may have to eat food here to keep my strength up, but it doesn't mean I have to do it with him around._  Her stomach growled.

            "Yeah, sure you aren't," the young sorcerer made a gesture with his hand, and Chili was forced into her seat.  He noticed some small marks on the side of the tall table.  "I see you tried to break off a leg to use as a Bo.  When did you discover the magical enchantment on the furniture?" he wondered inquisitively.

            "Five minutes after being thrown in here."  Chili liked this questioning session less and less.  He was trying to trap her on something.

            "I know you have something to say, so say it and get out," she had never remembered being so mad in her life.  He was playing with her, as a cat does to a mouse.  "Your chi is not what it used to be."

            There was something nagging at her conscience, trying to warn her – something was gong to be said that would change everything.

            "Of course.  Ever since I found this," he held up a beautiful sliver of jewel, "I have had anything my heart desired.  I got rid of the troublemakers – those stupid parsoners in a week.  Those who survived were strong enough to work forever for me."

            Chili's eyes wanted to bug out, but he held her icy stare.  _It was a one-week time period in which everyone died._  But 'me?'  What about his father?

            "Father was too weak.  When we found this little jewel on the side of the road, he forbade me to touch it, saying it would grant me my greatest desire at the sacrifice of my soul."  The cold laughter filled the room, and gave the girl goose bumps.  "I didn't know that he'd actually die from the plague, but it all worked out in the end."

            _Count Pepper is dead?  All this talk of his bad deeds was a cover for Black to do what he wanted.  Sons get more freedom than a Count does._  Chili always knew he was power-hungry, but not that desperate.  _The Count was good, it's his son…_

            "The survivors were either strong enough to fight it off, or those I gave immunity to.  You would have died if it weren't for me."

            "I'd like to see you try.  I don't give up easy."

            "Your father did."  The remark only made her madder.  "I don't have time for your complaining.  I'll make it simple.  Where's Maye?"

            "Do you think I'd tell YOU?" Oh, what Chili wouldn't give for a Bo right now.  She tried to stand in defiance, but found out that his magic was still controlling her body.

            "I know there are at least fifty more parsoners in Lemon and Orange combined that are still free.  Where did you hide them?"

            "In the sky." She rolled her eyes.  "Do you think I'd tell you?  I'm not saying anything.  You can kill me, and I still won't say a word."

            "I can't kill you, Baka, or how will Maye come for you?"

            _Huh?_  Shock filled her body, and her mind began to race.  Realization hit her like a sledgehammer.  _No, Maye: if you get help, don't come yourself.  Oh please, don't come yourself…_

            "When Maye is finally my wife, we will set out to conquer Lime, Pineapple, Grapefruit, and Kiwi.  Lemon and Orange was just a test."

            "Lemon and Orange were also the biggest cities!" she protested.

            "Which means taking the others will be a cinch.  My father" here he spat at the name, "thought it was good to spread out the power between the Lords.  Imagine- lords having power!  It is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard.  It means I would have less!"

            "That is the point, _ Baka _.  You were never good in school," Chili snickered.  "Don't you remember the stories about what power does to a person?  And what eventually happened to them?" the Count said nothing.

            "They gained power, but also enemies.  If you went into that position, your "friends" would be just flatterers, and there'd be so many assassination attempts on your life, it would make your head spin.  Eventually, you would only be a figurehead, all power taken away and given to your advisors."  She smiled evilly; he _ hadn't _ remembered.  "Emperor Famille is a perfect example."

            "It won't happen to me," for being shot down, his voice still sounded strong.  "I am not like him, for I am not a fool.  He shouldn't have done the things he did.  Now his son only looks the part of the ruler – and he lies dead.

            "But, with you and Maye on my side, how can I loose?  The Bean and Juune family were the most well respected Lord Families in all of Spooner.  Even sorcerers didn't mess with them."

            "Your wrong, Black.  You don't have either of us."  His face started to fill with anger.  "Maye won't let this rest.  Do you really think she will want to marry you, after all this?  She didn't want to in the first place."

            That was the last straw.  The young Count was red in the face, and had a crazed look in his eyes.

            "Chili, watch your tongue.  You'll regret what you say, one day."  With that, he stormed out of her room and slammed the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            She had just closed the connection link when she heard it chirp questionably again.  Daughter was surprised; Big Momma _ never _ received calls so close to each other.  The winged girl looked at her adoptive mother to see if she should go.  When the goddess nodded, she concentrated on the origin in question – and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Chili hadn't expected the pleasantries to last long.  She and Maye were the main targets, because they were the ringleaders of the survivors.

            _Heh,_ she smirked.  _Maye was right.  It is funny that they are afraid of two teenagers._  Again, she tried to struggle out of the vines that wrapped around her body.  They pinned her to the wall, unable to move.  The itch in her muscles to wipe that all-knowing grin off Black's face was beginning to drive her nuts.  He knew something she didn't, and it was bothering her.

            _I can't believe it was Black the whole time,_ she thought.  _He made it appear like **he** was the victim._  A wave of pain shot through her body.  HE had entered the room again.

            This time, there were two guards following behind him.  They dragged an old man with them.  For a terrifying moment, Chili thought it was Sorrel.  _If he got caught, then it would mean **everyone** was caught._  However, she noticed the man was frail, and wasted on his bones.  Sorrel looked like he was forty years old, except for the white hair.  He was stronger than many twenty year olds, and a day in the prison wouldn't have done THAT much to him.

            Worry for the hidden was replaced with compassion for the old man.  Finally seeing his face, she realized it was Vejo, the oldest man in Orange.  He had taken care of Chili while her parents were away on work when she and her siblings were young, and was now retired.  He was a hard worker, though, and she brought him with her the day she had been captured.

            His face was covered in bruises, and she could see the welts of whip marks on his back.  The sigil from the cuts on his back was shaped in the symbol of torture – which means he went through one of the worst torture techniques possible: Iron Spike.  She shuddered as she recalled what it signified.  It was too horrible to think about, and concentrated on composing herself.

            The old man spoke up.  "Lady…" his voice was weak.  "Lady…Chili…"

            One of the guards hit him atop the head with his staff.  It was a miracle he didn't die on impact, or even get knocked out.  The dazed look in his eyes lingered, and couldn't speak.

            "This piece of trash tells me there is a secret hideout under the city," triumph was spread across the young Count's face.  "The Iron Spike only brings out the truth, so don't try to deny it."

            Relief flooded her mind.  _They don't know about the GU yet…_ "Why have you come to me then?" she challenged.

            "He seems to resist telling us the entrance.  Something about a password…

            "And he won't even tell us where it exactly is."

            "I gather you searched the streets already?" Chili laughed at his silence.  "Of course you have.  But, you can't go where you're not wanted.  As long as Maye's alive, you can't find the entrance without someone leading you in."  

He raised his hand, and another shock hit her body.  She kept her mouth shut, not giving him the pleasure of her scream.  This was fun, egging him on, even if it did cause her body to suffer.

"Every Single Person had their eyes covered as we neared **any** secret entrance."  It was purely common sense.  The CU and GU were closely kept secrets of the Juune family.  Even she didn't know about it until Maye took her there.

"Stop your taunting, or your servant will pay the price."  He knew how to shut her up.  "That's the problem with the both of you.  You're too compassionate."

            The old man seemed to snap out of his knocked-daze.  Trying to discern what was going on, his eyes fell upon his lady.

            "Lady Chili…" he began, "…please forgive me.  I did not mean… to tell them about the … safe house."  His breath was coming is gasps, as he struggled to form the words.

            "I… couldn't take it anymore… I'm too … weak."  He looked in danger of passing out again, and Chili had a feeling he would not wake up.  She had to speak now, to comfort him.

            "Vejo, how could I ever stay mad at you?  You did so much for my brothers and sisters and I.  You are wrong."  He focused his dazed eyes on hers in surprise.  "Lesser men would have submitted long ago, and given more information." _Correct, anyways._  "They may know now, but they still can't get in – not while the Lady Maye is still alive."

            Relief swept over the beaten face.  "Oh, _thank you _, Lady Chili!  Thank-"

            Vejo never got to finish what he was saying.  His body lay on the floor, and his head a few feet away.  Black's hand still glowed slightly from the magic he conjured for the job.

            "Stupid old man," he laughed.

            Chili did her best to hide the shock on her face.  It didn't work.  Vejo meant too much to her, and the death of any innocent person ate at her soul.

            "Tell me where the entrance is," he propositioned, "or more of your followers will die."  There was no questioning the ice in his voice.  He really would.

            "Come," he called to the two guards.  "Clean this up, and let's leave.  The girl has enough to think about."  He headed to the door, his guards carrying the frail body and head of the old man.  As the guards exited, he turned around.

            "I suggest you hurry with your decision."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Character Note:  the reason I'm referring to Black as Count is because he was heir to the estate when his father died.  He may have killed his father, but he still gets his inheritance. (C'mon, it's something you see all the time in history.)  So, he's the NEW Count Pepper.

A.N.  Sorry for the monopolization of the fan fiction characters.  At least I gave you Big Momma and Daughter (even if Daughter's part was kind of small - * sweat drop *) I had to write a lot with Black in it, because I didn't want him to become a "throwaway enemy" – as in, he's here today and gone tomorrow.)  This chapter came out shorter than usual because the next one is going to be LONG.  Also, it will have a LOT of the Sorcerer Hunters and Inu-Yasha and company.  Events are beginning to get set in motion, and it is taking me longer than I thought.   Either way, I hope you liked this chapter. 

Until chapter nine, which should be a lot sooner than recently (today is the last day of the show), see-ya later!


	9. Septembre's Roses

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  I don't own either series, so don't sue me.

Author's Note:  I have the worst case of Writer's Block in the world.  Chapter nine is moving at the rate of molasses on a cold day, and I think I lost the file with about four pages worth of material on it.  * Sniff * I feel bad, because there are people out there who are actually enjoying my story, and I haven't posted in over a month.

Well, this is NOT chapter nine, but a side story.  It features Maye, and introduces her family.  This way, I won't have to go through a million flashbacks later, and you can see how she relates to everyone in the manor.  In terms of the Twisted Well story line, this episode takes place one month before the first plague victim contracts the disease.  So, that means seven months from the current point in the story.

So, sorry for the hold up, but I hope you enjoy this short piece.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Side Story #1:  Septembre's Roses

            "Maye?"  The woman's voice raised above all the hustle and bustle of the manor.

            "I'm over here, mother."  The young lady, about seventeen years old, pushed through the crowded hallway.

            "I'm glad I found you," her mother smiled.  "You need to help Sorrel in the garden today."

            The smile on the young girl's face slightly diminished.  "Mother, I didn't think that was on the schedule today.  I was going to go out with Father to check the progress on the new mill."

            "It was a last minute change on my behalf.  Your father is already bringing your four older brothers; he doesn't need your help with this.  Sorrel says the roses are coming in soon, and he wants you to check on Septembre's progress."

            _Ah, yes…_thought Maye.  _Septembre's roses...  I know my family has been blessed with the skills of being born of a noble line, but I thought I had heard a rumor of something more in the blood._  Sorcerers, the highest class of nobility under the emperor, were born with the ability to use magic.  Sorcerer Hunters, the legendary elite group of warriors that punished the evil Sorcerers, were said to be set apart as well.  But, it was only a legend that the Sorcerer Hunters existed.  No one knew for sure.  The rumor was that both the blood of a Sorcerer and Sorcerer Hunter was in the Juune family line.  If it were true, then it would support the miracle that Septembre was trying to perform.

            Maye loved her siblings, all eleven of them.  And even though she loved to garden, she wasn't supposed to be there today.  Her father, brothers, and her weren't going to be going to the mill, but to conduct half of her coming-of-age test.

            In a noble family, all men were trained to be fighters – while the women were trained to run a manor.  Against tradition, her father started to teach her martial arts at a young girl.  Her mother was against the teaching, and forced her father to "stop."  Well, he just trained her in secret from that point on.

            Maye could never figure out if her mother knew, and just didn't say anything – or if she really didn't know.  She knew her mother was suspicious about her younger sister Aprile receiving training, but that was a different circumstance.  It was hard leading a double life.  Becoming a lady and a fighter both required a strict discipline, and she barely had time to herself anymore between lessons.

            _Father isn't going to like this,_ Maye thought, as her father's study came into view.  _Most likely Janus, Augustus, Marzo and Julye are already out getting the grounds ready._  She knew that they had been looking forward to this day for a while.  Janus even called her the prodigy of the Juune family.  _But, how in the world can Father get me away from the garden without Mother asking some uncomfortable questions?_  

Aprile would be able to come, no problem.  She was only ten years old, and still had a lot to learn.  The truth was, even her little sister was supporting her test – and she heard it whispered in their blacksmith shop that her little sister had a hand in her present.  It was amazing how her little sister crafted weapons.  Sold under a man's name, little Aprile made different weapons for the town's hunters.  Her father had been delighted that he had two such gifted girls for children.

Knocking politely on the door, Maye waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," the tenor voice answered.

She walked in quickly, but gracefully.  Shutting the door, she turned around and bowed deeply.  Curtseys for when she was in front of her mother.  A fighter bowed, no matter what gender you were.

He smiled at his daughter's respect.  "Your manners never cease to amaze me, Maye.  Most of the noble girls your age are snotty and have no respect for their elders."

"Father, I was not raised like the other girls," she commented.

"A good point," he laughed.  "Well, I can tell you are ready to go," she had her work clothes already on, "I was planning on taking Aprile and Chili with me in about fifteen minutes."

"Chili's here?" Maye asked in surprise.  Chili was her cousin, and a fighter as well.  But, unlike Maye, she was allowed to train by her mother.  Chili's own coming-of-age ceremony would be conducted in about seven months, when her seventeenth birthday approached.

"Father?  Mother said I have to help Sorrel and Septembre in the garden," she let that sink in.  "I tried to convince her that I needed to help you with the 'mill,' but she wouldn't buy it.  She says she changed the plans, and that I can't get out of it."

Her father didn't say anything for a while.  "I'll talk to her," he said finally.  "Until then, go help your sister.  If you can leave, I'll send Aprile and Chili to you."

"Understood," Maye bowed again, exited the study.

"Maye, why aren't you down in the garden's yet?" her mother demanded, coming down the hall.

"I was informing Father of the schedule change.  I'm sorry, Mother, I'm going down now."  She hurried as fast as she could while still being polite.  Personally, she didn't want to be around when her parents started to discuss why she couldn't go.

"Maye-chan!"  Septembre ran up, out of breath.

"Septembre-chan, you're supposed to be preparing for your experiment.  Don't waste your energy," she calmly scolded.

"Sorry," her head dropped; disappointed that she displeased her older sister.  Septembre was almost fifteen, but looked up to her older sister like she was a goddess.  She knew more-or-less what was going on with their father training Maye and Aprile, but luckily she was one of the younger sisters who held her tongue.  Their sixteen year-old sister Dicinbrina was incredibly vain, and a complete airhead.  The whole Juune family was blonde-haired, but their sister made it look like the relationship between hair color and intelligence was true.  Dicinbrina also was a tattle, and told their parents everything.  The younger girls could be excused for that because they were still young, but this girl used it as a way to get attention.

"Dici-chan is getting all worked up over the situation."  The two girls started to head for the shortcut to the family gardens.  "She won't leave any of us alone, and poor Junia is getting in a fit because here work isn't 'perfect.'

"Dicinbrina is a terrible gardener.  If it weren't for Sorrel, I don't know what we would have done.  What, with you going off with Father and our older brothers…"

"How long have you known?" Maye asked in mild surprise.  Septembre didn't miss much.

"Years."  She smiled back at her sister.  "How mother hasn't found out yet, I'll never know… although she's getting suspicious about Aprile."

"Do father or Janus know you know?" she asked now.

"Father does.  Dici-chan isn't to be trusted with anything important, and the twins have a bad habit of speaking before they think.

"When was your coming-of-age test planned for?"

"Well, you know we're going to have that banquet in a week.  That's why your project is such a big deal right now."  Septembre blushed.  "If it works, then everyone can see it.  That's why I'm supposed to help you out today."

"But Maye-chan, when are you supposed to take the _other_ test?  Father's test?"  she prodded.

"Today."

"But Mother…" the younger girl gasped.  "I'm so sorry Maye-chan!  I didn't know!  I asked Mother for your help.  If I'd've known, I wouldn't have said anything."

Maye turned to face her sister.  "You really need to stop apologizing for everything.  I can always take it later.  If your theory works, then it shouldn't take more than two hours.  I can sneak off then, and take my test."  She looked away.  "Mother went to talk to father about the situation."

Septembre shuddered.  When it came to the matters of Maye and Aprile, their opinions were vastly different.  They loved each other very much, but all couples have disagreements on occasion.

Both girls remained silent for the rest of the walk outside.  Maye could tell Septembre was getting nervous.  _Well, I would be too, trying to pull off a stunt like this…_

The young tree came into view, as well as several large potted rose bushes.  The twins Octubria and Novembre, both ten years old, were finishing the last little bits of pruning on the bushes.  Feburarye, nine years old, and Junia, six years old, were picking up various bits of plant debris off the ground.  Dicinbrina was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, ordering her younger sisters around.  Septembre rolled her eyes at Maye, and pointed in their sister's direction when her back was turned.  The eldest sister tried to stop a giggle, but barely succeeded.

Aprile was organizing the various tools on the table next to the tree.  The younger sister caught Maye's eye, and winked.  She then nodded to the side, pointing out the unusual visitors.

It was their brothers.  All four of them were standing off to the side, not really knowing what to do.  Janus then walked over to his younger sisters.

"None of us knew that today was the day you were planning on conducting your experiment, Septembre-chan," he smiled.  "If I had been informed of it earlier, we would have scheduled the inspection of the mill for a later date."

The young girl blushed.  "It's not a problem.  But, I am nervous with such a big audience."

"What?" Julye had sneaked around to her back, and scared the living daylights out of her.  "How can doing something in front of your own loving brothers and sisters make you nervous?"

"Don't do that, Julye-kun!"  She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself again.

"Julye-kun, she's nervous enough as it is," Augustus pointed out.

"Yeah," agreed his twin brother Marzo.  "Not only that, but not everyone has eleven siblings."

"September-chan!" yelled Feburarye and Junia, "We've finished cleaning up!"

"And the roses are in perfect health!" Octubria had a huge grin on her face.

"Do you really think it could work?" Novembre asked eagerly.

Septembre took a deep breath, and gave Maye a sidelong glance.  "We can only find out if we try."  She walked up to the tree, her back to all eleven of her siblings.  "This tree hasn't learned how to make a flower yet.  Not only that, but I checked it's memory banks.  There is a genetic error.  If we don't teach it how to grow flowers of it's own, it won't survive.

"Maye, what to you think of the health of the tree?"

She smiled back at her younger sister.  When she was not training, one could almost always find her in the garden.  "The bark is protective, and the trunk is strong.  The branches should be able to accept a graft, if done correctly."

Septembre picked up a knife, and sliced a deep strip into the lowest branch.  The wick was green with life, and wet to the touch.  Working quickly, the girl took the pruning shears and snipped off a flowering rose and part of the stem.  Maye held her breath as her little sister held the end of the stem to the fresh wick of the tree.

Closing her eyes, Septembre held the rose with one hand, and held her other hand over the cut in the tree.  Focusing on the small connection between the two plants, a small blue light began to emanate from her persona.  It flowed into the rose, and the rose stem grew into the branch.  Further energy caused the scar from the cut to be covered in new bark, and for the stem of the rose to strengthen itself.

She let go of the rose, and it held itself in place.  Maye gave a silent cheer.  _Halfway there… c'mon Septembre-chan, you can do it!_  The girl now gripped the branch, and glowed an even more brilliant shade of blue.

The bud started to grow in size, and it wasn't the only one that was.  All over the tree, roses were sprouting.  The growth was rapid, and astounding.  All those present had their breath taken away.  Finally, Septembre's focused face broke into a smile, and collapsed onto the ground.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Nothing to worry about," the doctor assured the family.  "Septembre-sama just used too much energy at that time."

Maye felt relief overflow her.  Her younger sister was ok, and the experiment worked!

            "Give her one good night of undisturbed sleep, and she'll be herself in the morning," he said, closing the medical case on a nearby chair.  "Please express my congratulations to her, though, when she wakes." He smiled warmly.  Picking up the medical case, he bowed to Maye's father and mother, then put his hat back on and left the room.

            "Did you hear that, Dicinbrina?"  Marzo commented, "**Undisturbed **sleep."

            It was common knowledge in the Juune family Manor that Dicinbrina loved to talk.  She was even known to keep her other sister's up at night with her pointless comments.  Believing that sibling interaction was the best character developers, Lord Janus I and Lady Guacamole put all the boys in one bedroom, the older girls in a second room, and a third room for the younger girls.  Maye shared a room with both Dicinbrina and Septembre, and could sympathize with her older brother's statement.

            "Like, that is SUCH a lie.  Like, I wouldn't want to disturb, like, my two darling sisters' night sleep," the second-eldest daughter's voice grated on Maye's ears.  She gave new meaning to the word 'valley girl,' a common term for an airhead in the Citrus Valley.  "Like, don't you agree with me, Maye-chan?"

            Janus, Augustus, Marzo, Julye and Aprile had heard enough of Dicinbrina late night conversations to last a lifetime from their two sisters.  All of them tried to stifle an all-knowing smirk that seemed to say, "Of course she doesn't."  Surprisingly, Aprile was the only one who could hold her composure.

            Octubria, Novembre, Feburarye and Junia all looked at Maye, eagerly awaiting the response of their eldest sister.

            _Just don't say anything…_she thought to herself.  _I can't lie, but I can't say the truth either…_

            "Like, Maye, you're so, like, MEAN!" Deeply offended, Dicinbrina ran out of the room.  All four of her older brothers cracked up.

            "I didn't even SAY anything!" protested an indignant Maye.  Now her parents joined in the laughter.  The rest of the younger girls still didn't get it.  Noticing their puzzlement, and not wanting to answer the kind of questions that would come up, their mother had a servant hurry the little girls to bed.

            Before leaving, her mother commented, "I don't think you and your sister should share a room tonight.  I'll have one of the servants turn a guest room bed down for you."  Looking outside, Maye had not realized how much time had passed.  There wouldn't be any time today for her coming-of-age test.

            "Aprile, if you'd like, you can share that room with your sister.  I think the little ones would keep YOU up all night wondering what was going on."  With that, she walked out.

            "Maye, if you don't mind, we're going to move you're coming-of-age test to tomorrow morning, before your mother gets out of bed."  She nodded in acknowledgement.  "Your cousin Chili will be waiting for you in the guest room.  Although, don't reminisce tonight.  I know you have a lot to catch up upon since she came back from Façade, but not tonight.  I'll send a servant to wake you up at first light, and I expect you down by the garden gate a half an hour after that.

            He lightened up, giving his nervous daughter a smile of encouragement.  "See you in the morning, Maye-chan."  He signaled to his sons and Aprile to follow him.

            She was now alone in the room.  Since the servant had not come to her yet, Maye decided to watch over her younger sister.

Septembre still had that smile on her face.  _Her expression is so tranquil…_

The seat in which she sat had a perfect view of the manor garden.  Almost in front of the window was the tree to which Septembre had transformed.

"Maye-chan…" a quiet voice spoke into the stillness.

Startled at the realization that the girl was awake, the older girl went to reprimand her.

"You're supposed to rest!"  She said as she helped tuck the girl into bed.  "None of us realized that it would take up so much of your energy to pull it off."

"I want to see the tree…" the girl struggled to get out of bed, but weariness and her sister won over.

"You'll see it tomorrow.  You know, this is going to make you famous.  No one, not even the Rubicon family could pull off the task of teaching a plant to produce a whole different type of flower.  Everyone is going to want to have one of your trees.

"Just you wait, we're going to have our house full of Sorcerers and Lords and Vassals.  Maybe then they'll realize the potential of ALL of the Juune children."

Maye had heard the whispers of the servants and in the town; as eldest daughter, she received all the attention fit for a true Lady.  Her brother Janus was in the same situation; he was the heir to the Estate – and his other brothers came in second.  Neither child liked the excessive attention, and their cousins Taco and Chili hated it too.

_Well, now Septembre will get the glory._

"We're you able to take your test?" the younger girl asked weakly.

"No.  I had to be here for you:  for your demonstration and your recovery."

"You shouldn't have… you've been looking forward to this for awhile now."

"Septembre-chan, your welfare was MUCH more important to me than any test.  Either way, if for some reason I was heartless enough to leave your side, Father never would."

"He wouldn't?" Septembre asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" The pang of realization hit her like a sledgehammer.  Maye felt guilty.  She was 'Daddy's little girl,' and all the daughters in the Juune family knew it.  He always spent time with her, teaching her how to fight.  The younger girls didn't know how to be jealous of their older siblings yet, but Dicinbrina and Septembre were.  "He loves all of his children!"

Septembre's eyes fell out of focus.  "The tree was happy that it had a new flower.  It didn't like the old flower, so it forgot how to make it." Her eyes seemed to droop more and more.  "It was happy to receive my energy… It is a whole new tree now."  With that, the girl finally sunk into a deep sleep.

"Septembre-chan, Father loves us all.  I'm just sorry I took him away from you."  _She would've made a good fighter…_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well, did you like it?  PLEASE review!  I haven't gotten one since chapter seven, and I'm losing reason to write this story.  I hope Maye isn't turning into a Mary Jane; I just need a lot of character development for her (because she is a fan fiction character).  Well, hopefully #9 will be done soon, and you'll REALLY have something to talk about.

See you then!  (Whenever that will be…)

P.S.  I also have other pieces of work here on Fanfiction.net.  Look my name up in the user directory, and you'll find 11 other pieces of work by yours truly.  8 are poetry, 2 are original short stories, and there is one other anime fan fiction.  (It's called Worth Dying For, and is a Sorcerer Hunters/Sailor Moon crossover.)  So, while you're waiting for the next chapter, you can check them out.  ;)


	10. Fitting In

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  As soon as I own Inu-Yasha and the Sorcerer Hunters, I'll let you know.  Until then, it still isn't mine.  However, the story is, and I've heard that it's actually unique (yeah!).  Not only that, but Maye, Chili, Cranberry, Basil, Sorrel, and Black all belong to me.  (Simply due to respect between authors:  I came up with them, so please don't use them without my permission.)

Well, I am sorry for the terrible wait for the ninth chapter.  Writer's Block is an evil thing, and can strike at any moment.  Lucky for me, I've come up with a well of inspiration out of the gloom, and will be typing my hands off to make up for lost time.  It won't be that hard; I'm out of school now.  (Of course, now I'm supposed to find a job…)

To compound problems, I had had this chapter half written, and then I lost the file.  Apparently, one of my friends put a magnet by the disc I was using (I was writing it at school some of the time), and all my homework PLUS the story got erased.  I swear, there must be something out there trying to get me to stop writing…

Ah anyways, don't forget to review!  Support for one's work is always welcome!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter nine:  Fitting In

            "We forgot to introduce ourselves," Kagome noted.  Smiling, she started the introductions.  "My name is Kagome.  The other girl is a demon exterminator named Sango.  Her pet's name is Kirana.  The monk is Mirkou, and the fox-demon is Shippo.  All of them nodded a welcome.  "Lastly, the half-dog demon is Inu-Yasha."  He just responded with a 'feh.'

            "I am Cranberry," the half-sorcerer spoke up.  He pointed to the other Haz Knight, "This is my good friend Mille Feuille." Next he indicated his apprentice, "This is Éclair Mocha, and her older brother Gateau.  Next to them are Marron Glase, and his older brother Carrot."

            "The younger brother looks like the older brother," Sango whispered to Kagome.

            "I know…"

            Finishing up, Cranberry introduced the Misu sisters as well.  "We are all Sorcerer Hunters."

            "Sorcerer Hunters?" they all asked.

            Mille launched into a speech about the feudal system of Spooner, something every Hunter hears all the time.  _Carrot rolled his eyes.  Mille's speech would make Momma proud – after all, she gave one of her own all the time._

            "We obviously are going to need a clearer view on the situation," Cranberry put in.  "Something went wrong when you were trying to return to your time."  Well, that much was obvious.  Still, it was good to know what needed to be known.  "You can't go back to your friend's time yet, because there are still Shikon shards here in our world.  So, I think we should contact Big Momma about this."  The other Hunters and knight nodded in agreement.  Their new visitors just looked shocked.

            "Big … Momma …" Sango thought, confused.

            "It is a name for the goddess of this world," Mille commented.

            "It's not that," Kagome added, "but the name Big Momma is a_," well, weird wouldn't be polite, but maybe the word_ "an unusual name for a person of such authority back home."  Relieved that she had made a save, she went on.  "Forgive us for the ignorance and insult."

            "None taken," Mille smiled.  "Daughter's coming."

            "Where are you going to want me to go to, Big Momma?" Daughter asked.

            Closing her eyes, the deity focused on the power waves calling out for her response.  It was Mille's

            "Carrot and his friends.  And please, hurry.  This is important."  The girl picked up the orb.  Right before she was to disappear, Momma stopped her.

            "Daughter, please don't mention Maye's name.  Let me do the taking.  No chit-chat this time."

            The winged girl looked a little sad at the statement of not being able to talk.  "Ok," she said reluctantly.

            With a puff of pink smoke, she was gone.

            Daughter had found it odd that Momma would make such a request.  Carrot and the gang were all her friends, and she loved to talk to them.  Sure, business was business, but if you didn't have fun now and then – life would weight a person down.

            She was surprised that when she appeared, there were more than eight people present.  She had been expecting two of the knights to be there, but still… Since the girl was almost always by Momma's side, she knew each of the Haz Knights very well.  Mille had already been sent to help them, but she had remembered when couple weeks ago – Cranberry, Basil, and Cinnamon had gone out on assignment.  A wink from Mille told her not to worry about the visitors.

            Daughter was a girl that was hard to scare.  She was the type of person that wanted to be everyone's friend.

            A chill went down her spine as she looked in the direction of the newcomers.  Every nerve in her body seemed to react as she felt their chi. In an instant, without being told who they were, she figured out that there were two demons among her.

            _Demons?_ She questioned in her mind?  _How could Momma allow contact when demons were present?  Doesn't she remember that I don't like them?_

            The dreams were less frequent now, but she often had nightmares about the destruction of her village.  The creature was a demon, and looked remarkably like the larger of the two.

            _He looks sort-of like a dog…_ she thought.  Still, she had a mission to do.  It was her job to run the communication orb, and she was going to do it even if she didn't like it.

            "Daughter?" Mirkou asked.

            "Yes, she is the go-between for the Hunters and Big Momma," Marron pointed out.

            The Buddhist monk nodded in understanding – the polite kind that one acted when they really didn't know what was going on.

            "Hi everyone!" she said in her cheerful voice.  "Big Momma wants to talk to you!"  Instantly, the whole group entered the space vortex-like thing that could only mean that the deity was going to speak.  It startled Kagome and Sango, but they calmed down when they saw the Sorcerer Hunters relaxed.

            The goddess laughed.  "How is everyone?"  Her calm mood dropped at the view of the unexpected visitors.

            "What have we here?" she pondered.  "Perhaps it is foreigners?" she asked.

            Realization hit Marron like a mallet. They may be from another world, but he never thought to think of them as foreigners.  _Demons are enemies, and humans are generally seen as friends._  So this rude and pushy teenage demon was the other part of my puzzle.  _But who shares a hatred for both?_ The mage wondered.  _Half a friend and half an enemy…_ well, Big Momma's clue sure did make clear what was under his nose.

            "Yes, we are," Kagome spoke up.  "I've heard that you've been having troubled by the Shikon Jewel, which came from my world."  She waited for the goddess to agree to her statement.  "If you will let us, we'll gather the remaining shards, and leave your world."

            "We're not going to be in that big of a hurry, Kagome," Shippo yelled from inside the well.  Confused, the rest of his friends looked inside.

            "You can't travel through this well!  At least not now," he climbed up to where they waited.

            "WHAT!?" they all exclaimed.  Sango jumped down, but appeared a few seconds later, climbing up.  Inu-Yasha followed suit, but ended up with the same result.

Turning to her hunters, the goddess now addressed them.

            "I have a new mission for all of you."  Carrot groaned.

            "Momma, we just got off the carpenter job, and now these people show up!  How can we go on a job now?"

            "I was just getting to that, Carrot," she said in a voice that suggested that he would get a hundred lashings.

            "In the Citrus Valley, there is an evil casting a 'Lock in" over the whole region.  It has come to my attention that the Parsoners in that area are suffering."  Here, she gave Cranberry a short look.  No one noticed except for Mille, who looked at his friend in concern.

            "The heir to the Juune family has sent a messenger to Dorado.  You are to meet up with the messenger, and they will lead you into the Valley past the shield."

            "The Juune family?!" the Misu sisters gasped.

            "They're the most famous Noble family in all of Spooner!" Tira exclaimed.

            "They're men are said to be the best of fighters, and can even give a Sorcerer a hard time!" Chocolat put in.

            "Yes," Momma smiled, "the Juune family.  You are to meet the informant and another Sorcerer Hunter at the Stella church.  Father Ossowo will guide you from there."

            Before receiving a verifying 'ok,' from the Hunters, she turned to the newcomers.  "It has been verified that a Shikon shard is in the region to which my hunters are going.  If you go with them, I will make sure you get home."

            "We don't need your help to track down the shards," Inu-Yasha said in contempt.

            "Shut up, Inu-Yasha!" the rest of his friends yelled.

            "I'm sorry for our companion's rude behavior," apologized Sango.

            "Not only that, but we're in a whole new world.  When I got to ancient Japan, at least you guys were familiar with the area," Kagome commented.

            "We don't need more **humans** on a mission only **demons** can handle," he shot back.        

            "You didn't seem to do too good when you faced off the ink ogres," Mirkou commented.  "And the man that created it was simply a mere human!

            "Not only that, but you beat the Peach Man when you were a-"

            "Shut your mouth, monk!" the demon yelled.

            "Hmm…" the goddess' observation caught everyone's attention.

            "It seems that this group fights more than you do!" she smiled down at her hunters.  All of them sweatdropped in slight embarrassment.

            "Well, I wish you luck.  This will probably be your hardest mission in awhile."  With that, Big Momma and Daughter disappeared.  The vortex vanished as well, and they were right by the well again.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Sorrel looked out the window.  When he had heard news of Chili's capture, he wasn't surprised when Maye didn't return home.  The people were at first scared that she had been caught as well, but he had reassured them she was ok.  As planned, they immediately moved to the Garden Underground.  Pocky, one of the lookouts had told the old man it was a good thing that they did; Pepper's men invaded the CU soon afterwards.

            What happened next puzzled Sorrel even more.  He had noticed an evil power slowly descending over the Juune estate.  It couldn't touch certain parts of the property, but in others it took root.  The feeling was so strong; he wanted to get away from the estate as soon as possible.  However, he was the one in charge now, and they had no place to go.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            "Excuse me, beautiful ladies," Mirkou asked in a cool voice, "will one of you bear my child?"

            "What?" Tira gasped, taken aback.  _There is someone as perverted as Carrot in this world?  Well, actually in another world…_

            "No, I'm sorry," Chocolat said with a smile on her face.  I belong only to Darling.  Let's make a baby right now, Darling!"  She turned to Carrot, who was not looking at her.

            "Kagome is a beautiful name," he said, kissing her hand.  "Would you like to go somewhere where we could be alone?"

            "Not really…" she said, embarrassed.

            Inu-Yasha's eyebrow twitched.  "Don't hit on Kagome!" he yelled.

            "Oh, is she your woman?" the pervert asked.

            The twitch grew bigger.  "She is not my woman!" he tried to hit Carrot, but he wasn't fast enough.  Running from sorcerers of all types and dominatrixes greatly improved one's speed.

            "DARLING!" Chocolat protested, "YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME AGAIN!" she whipped off her clothes to reveal her leather pants and suspenders.

            "Carrot, you can't just proposition anyone!  These are our new partners!" she followed her sister, and was wearing a skin-tight leather S&M outfit of her own.

            "I think I'm going to like traveling more now," Mirkou commented, staring at the two dominatrixes.

            "Weeeee!!!!!!" Shippo yelled as he transformed into a balloon once again, and floated above all their heads.

            "Marron," Gateau said quietly.

            "What, Gateau?"

            "LOOK AT ME!" He was wearing nothing but a thong, showing off his 'beautiful' muscles one again.

            "LOOK AT ME!" his sister Éclair had followed suit.

            "I can't believe you're actually a monk!" Sango yelled as she took his hand off her butt again.

            Marron only sweatdropped as he looked on to the whole group.

            Cranberry and Mille were behind them all, laughing their heads off.

            "I'd say they all fit in nicely, wouldn't you my friend?" Mille giggled.

            "Yes.  I didn't think there was **anyone** who could keep up with these Sorcerer Hunters."

            "Still," Mille calmed down.  The insanity that was going on was a perfect guise for their conversation.  "Did you notice Momma mention that another hunter would be there?"

            "I don't think it is just a hunter.  I think its Basil," Cranberry became serious again.

            "Yes, he was originally assigned to the Citrus Valley."  Both men fell quiet for a minute.

            "Did you notice how Momma didn't reveal the client's gender?" the blue haired man pointed out.

            "Mille nodded in agreement.  "If she's going to do what I think she is, then we're definitely going to have to verify it with Basil.

            "Tonight, after the others go to bed, let's run ahead and talk to him.  I'm sure he'd be glad to know what's going on."

            The conclusion reached, both of the Knights started to laugh at their companions' antics again.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Maye was out working in the garden again.  The Hunters weren't supposed to arrive until late the next day, and she needed time to think.  Unfortunately in those types of situations, her mind would usually blank out.  That's why she was so happy to garden.

            Basil sat in a tree near to where she was sitting.  If she glanced up from her spot, she'd be able to look him in the eye.  He was there to protect her, since she was the 'client.'  Not only that, but what else was he going to do while he waited for his fellow Hunters?  Still, having him just sit there made her nervous.  If there wasn't any conversation soon, she was going to loose it.

            "Have you ever been to the Citrus Valley, Mr. Basil?" she asked politely.

            "You can just call me Basil," he commented, "And, no, I haven't.  Is it a nice place to live?"

            She broke out into a huge smile, and leaned back from her work.  "I've never seen anyplace more gorgeous than the Valley.  It isn't just the Lords and the Count's houses either.  All the cities are well-maintained by the people."

            "How many Lord families were there in the Valley?" Basil asked.

            Maye closed her eyes and named off the houses on her fingers.  "There's mine, the Juune family who watches over Lemon.  Then, there's my mother's family, the Bean, who protects Orange.  Ramen guards Lime, Maple guards Grapefruit, and Agua guards Pineapple.

            "Lemon and Orange were the two biggest cities in the Valley, because we had the two biggest families.  Mother held parties all the time, and invited Lord and Sorcerers from out of the valley to come as well.  I got to know them all very well…" a look of nostalgia appeared on her face.  "I was supposed to host my own party, as part of my coming-of-age test.  If I could run a satisfactory social gathering, it showed I had the house management enough to organize it.  That meant I could run a house (have you ever been to one of those parties?), and I could then be married off."

            "Why didn't you have your own party?" he wondered aloud.

            "I had just started to plan it when the plague hit…"

            _Oops,_ Basil thought, _I touched a sore spot._  He needed to learn as much as he could about the valley and how it ran before he actually went in it.  However, sometimes rough ground needed to be treaded on.

            "How many people died?" he posed slowly.

            "Too many."  He saw her fight off tears.  "We estimated that before the raids, about 200 were left in Lemon.  Only ten were left in Orange."

            "How many were there originally?" he questioned.

            "Both cities had approximately 250,000 people in each.  Orange probably had about 50,000 less than Lemon, but that is my best estimate."

            _So almost 500,000 people died from this disease.  HOW didn't Big Momma hear of this?_

            "Now, with all the raids, we have fifty people left combined.  Not only that, but I don't know how long they can last in the GU…"

            "GU?" he wondered.

            "Garden Underground.  I'm going to take you all there when we get in first.  You're not going to want to go up against Pepper tired after a journey.  Not only that, but I need to get arrows for my long bow.

            "Sorrel and my people need to know that I'm safe.  It's bad enough that Chili was kidnapped, but I can only imagine the problems Sorrel is having to deal with now."

            "Who is Sorrel?"

            "He was my family's Head Gardener, and like a grandfather to me.  He was one of the only men alive who could address us without our titles.  He even lived during the times of Count Red Rubicon."

            The mention of Cranberry's sire made Basil's hair stand on end.

            "It was actually Sorrel that suggested going for a Sorcerer Hunter.  He said that he was willing to bet his garden that Count Rubicon was killed by a Hunter."

            "He was.  Your friend won his bet.  However, I would appreciate if that didn't get out.  We appreciate it if the clients don't tell of our existence."

            "Well, that's understandable.  If the Sorcerer community found out your idenitys, you'd be on their 'Most Wanted' list quicker than you can say 'Parsoner.'

            _She's smart, that's for sure,_ he thought.  _I know the others will be impressed with her._  Suddenly, he felt two similar chi signatures enter the Church.

            "It's getting dark, Maye.  You should go in and get some rest.  We have to be rested for tomorrow, and this work could be left for an apprentice."

            "I know, but I love to garden.  I wasn't able to keep the flowerbeds up at home, and this makes me feel a bit better.  But, I do understand about needing sleep.  It's especially nice when it's in a bed."  With that, she put the gardening supplies in the shed, and went up to her room.

            He followed her with his eyes, again thinking of how beautiful she was.  It wasn't hard for him to see why so many men were taken with her…

            "Basil!" a voice came from below.  He looked down.  There stood Mille and Cranberry.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Black gazed out the window at the city below.  It seemed like a ghost town, except for his men searching every nook and cranny.  The old man had said the secret hideout was under the city, so that had to mean that the entrance would be there as well.

            _Why would she resist me so?_ He wondered.  It was true that he was attractive, and the heartthrob of all young women in the valley.  However, he could not take any of them for his bride.  No matter how nice his family was, he simply could not marry a commoner.  Only a full sorceress would do, and he knew exactly who that person would be.

* Flashback *

            "I forbid it!" his father yelled.  "No matter how many times you ask, my son, I will not allow you access to our family's forbidden spells."

            "But Father, I love her!" Black protested.

            "If you love her so much, go and ask Lord Janus for permission to court her.  She has just reached her coming-of-age, and any man who wants her hand may ask for it."

            "Father, no matter how strong she is, she is just the daughter of a Lord.  We can't have the Sorcerer blood in our family weakened!"

            "There is no dishonor in marrying the one you love.  If you truly love her, that wouldn't matter to you," the Count gave his son a reprimanding look.

            "Do you know the reason the Rubicon family had its lands stripped away from them?" Black shook his head no in response.  "They accessed their own forbidden spells, and were punished by God.  We were given this position if we swore never to use our own special magic.  So, your grandfather wrote down the spells and sealed them away.  Only the head of the family can lift the seal, and I WILL NOT DO IT FOR YOU!"

            "Father, it isn't like I would be using the spell's full power," he protested.  "It is whispered in the streets that both the Juune family and the Bean family have Sorcerer blood in their veins."

            Anger clouded over the Count's face.  "A forbidden spell is a forbidden spell!  No matter if only a tiny bit is used, its use is still outlawed.  I will not have our family disgraced!"  He turned away from his son.  "This conversation is over.  You are dismissed."

            Fuming, Black rose from his chair and slammed the door.  _I'll get it Father.  I'll get those spells and I'll make Maye mine!_

* End Flashback *

            _The old fool,_ he laughed.  _As soon as the disease struck, he knew it was me._  He didn't even use one of the Pepper family's forbidden spells for the plague.  It was actually a technique he learned from a book left by the Rubicon family in the restricted section of his family's library.  When his father died, he was the head of the family.  Removing the seal was a cinch after that.

            _I'm glad Maye and Chili's brothers came to me.  I finally had someone to test on…_

            The door knocked, and Black acknowledged the person to come in.  He was taller than his master, and had short black hair with red highlights.  The coronary triangle appeared on his head – it was another sorcerer.

            "Sir," he bowed, "the girl is still not speaking.  We've tried everything, but nothing will change her attitude.  However, she seems emotionally disturbed when she sees any of us."

            "It would make since, Taco.  You were, after all, once her brother; and she thought you were dead."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter nine is finally done?!  Yeah!!!!  I (think I) got over my writer's block!  Looking back on today (to which I was frantically typing), it was fun to write.  Well, I think I typed myself out for the night, but be happy:  more is soon to come!

Please review!  I appreciate them a LOT, and I'll keep reminding you to do so.  I hope you are enjoying the story.  There is a whole lot more to come, and that's just in this storyline!

I'm going to start tweaking the first seven chapters as I write from now on.  When I had my writer's block, I reread my story while looking for inspiration.  I saw some grammar errors I didn't notice before, and some editing and text formatting problems.  So, from now on, revisions will be made with each new chapter.  I'll post the major revisions (if any besides text and grammar) at the end of the new chapters.

So, until chapter 10, goodbye!

-Iapetus


	11. The Way Things Are

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and Sartoru Akahori and Rei Omishi own the Sorcerer Hunters.  I am getting no profit off these stories, so don't sue me.

*********First of all, sorry for the mess-up with this chapter.  I REALLY didn't mean for the chapter to end up that short, it was my own error.  Please look at this chapter again…  Now onto your regularly scheduled author's note…*********

Author's note:  Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with life recently.  I went on a missions trip to Kentucky to help remodel houses.  No this wasn't Habitiat for Humanity, it was through my church and some other churches from my denomination.  That means that the whole week I didn't have access to a computer, much less the internet.  Still, I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

FF.net was having problems with the server, and as a result… I was unable to post these chapters when they were done.  Chapter 9 should have been up on June 17.  I STILL think there is some conspiracy against me getting chapter 9 up.  Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

Can you believe it?  I actually got into double-digits!  When I started to write my story, I had no idea how long it would last.  But as I said before, stories take on a life of their own, and I just sit along for the ride.  It isn't like my chapter lengths are that shabby either; each one is (more or less) eight computer pages, 12 pt Times New Roman single-spaced.  I've seen chapters a LOT shorter here on FF.net, so I think I'm doing good.

Anyways, remember to review!  I can use all the help I can get!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter ten:  The Way Things Are

            "Where do you suppose Mille and Cranberry went?" Éclair asked the group.  They had stopped for the night in a natural clearing.  Mirkou had propositioned Éclair a couple of minutes ago, but Gateau gave him a look that told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to do so.  Taking the warning from the older brother, he suddenly declared he would be making dinner.  All the girls sighed in relief; the whole trip they had been hit upon by either Carrot or Mirkou.  None of them were used to handling with two perverts, so they were worn out.

            Carrot had seemly stopped his pursuit of their new "foreign" companions when Inu-Yasha smacked him upside the head for hitting on Kagome.  Now, it looked like he had something different on his mind.  Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out a huge deck of cards.

            At the sight of the cards, Marron and Tira rolled their eyes.  Gateau laughed, and Chocolat seemed to get excited.

            _What the heck…_ thought Éclair.  She rose from the ground to get a better look at it.  It was a Five-Star deck, and a large one at that.  She estimated by its size that it about five ordinary decks within it.  It wasn't a surprise then, that he was so excited.  Five-Star was the most popular card game in Spooner.  Everyone who was able to would play it – it was addicting.  In fact, she and Gateau used to play it all the time with their parents.

            Kagome seemed interested in the cards, but the rest of her companions didn't really know what was going on.  Inu-Yasha was up in a tree, resting as he usually did.  Sango was cleaning her bone boomerang, and Shippo was floating around as a balloon still.

            "What's that?" asked the fox demon.  He turned back into his normal form, and ran to investigate the curious new object.

            "What, you don't have Five-Star where you come from?" Carrot asked in shock.

            Mirkou, Sango, and Shippo shook their heads.  Inu-Yasha didn't respond.

            "Do you have ANY card games where you come from?" Chocolat inquired.

            Again, the same response.  Although, Kagome was looking at the deck with great interest.

            "THEY don't have card games, but I do.  Still, there's no such game as Five-Star on my world…

            "This reminds me of a poker deck, but the numbers go up to fifteen.  There's no jacks, queens or kings either."

            "What are those?" Carrot asked.  They had grown up in a world where an Emperor ruled the land.  There were no royalty of that sort.

            "Never mind.  Who are on the face cards?" Kagome said quickly.  She was unfamiliar with their political system, so she wasn't sure how'd she explain it.

            "Well, the lowest of the face cards is the Vassal.  They're a low-level Sorcerer." Kagome nodded, and Chocolat continued.

            "Second is the a Lord.  They are the only nobility on Spooner that do not have Sorcerer blood in them."  Mirkou had left his stew (which was simmering) to come and look at the cards with his friends.

            "Third is the Count.  They are the high level Sorcerers which we are usually asked to hunt down."  There was an awkward silence as Carrot set the card down.  This time, he continued.

            "Normally, the highest card is the Emperor.  An extravantly dressed man sat atop a throne.  "The next card is optional, and it is sometimes called the wild." He held up a card with the picture of a gorgeous woman.  "She is known as the Princess.  Either she is wild, or is played between the Count and Emperor."  Kagome nodded, but the rest of her companions looked confused.

            "Lastly," Chocolat took over, "is the most important card of all – the Star card.  It is the lowest in point value, but necessary if you want to win the game."

            "You two haven't even told what the suits were yet!" Tira rolled her eyes.  This won't make sense with the huge deck if you don't explain about the suits!"  Walking over, she pulled out five separate cards.

            "In Five-Star, there are five different suits.  Each one had their own set of numbers, and their own monarchy (face cards).  The first suit is armor.  See how it is black?  That's how you can tell what it is.  Each suit has it's own color, and all the lettering and outlines of the pictures are done in that color.  Second is Spires, and its color is silver.  Third is Tears, and because it comes from water, it is light blue.  Fourth is Roses, and the color is a deep red.  Lastly is Fire, and the color is a yellowish orange."

            Something clicked in Shippo's head.  "Hey Kagome, isn't this like that thing you always carried in your bag?"

            "What, you mean MY deck of cards?  That was a poker deck.  This game looks a LOT more complicated than any of the games I've played with my own."

            "Still, it is making more sense now…" Mirkou pondered.  "I remember seeing you play a game by yourself before."

            "Not only that, but some of the people at that school of yours was playing with one," Inu-Yasha said for the first time.

            "Would you like to learn how to play?" Carrot quickly asked Kagome and her friends.

            "Sure…" Kagome said with a bit of uncertainty.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            She hated the act, all of it.  Yet, she couldn't let her Hunters, or even her Knights, know she was nervous.  Big things were happening in Spooner - things that would change their world as they knew it.  

            And, somehow, it all came back to the Citrus Valley.  The Rubicon family held the whole empire in fear when they were at the height of their power.  Now, the same thing was happening with the family she had trusted for generations.  _Power corrupts, but the current Count Pepper could never turn so fast._  This sudden transformation puzzled her, and she could see how Maye would be so upset.  It also didn't help that she had a terrible feeling that she was sending some of her best Hunters into the Lion's Mouth.

            Not only that, but Daughter's been having nightmares.  She couldn't remember them, and they were infrequent, but Momma feared it might be a prerogative dream.  So many things were out of her control, and she had no idea how to help…

            The people from the other world bothered Big Momma's conscience.  It wasn't that they were rude – well, that one demon was – but have how they came into her world in the first place.  She had never heard of "Japan" before, and all of their clothing was unfamiliar to any part of Spooner.  Still, she thought that there _had_ to be something about it in the archives.  If there were an answer to this problem, it would be there.

            Daughter looked tired, and she hated to send her out again, but everyone had to work hard in desperate times.  Maybe she'd let her adopted child spend the night in the village.  _Then again,_ she thought with dismay, _there's a chance something will come up._

            "Daughter?" she asked sweetly.

            "Yes, Momma?" the winged girl replied, rubbing her eyes.

            "I'm sorry to do this, but I need you to go to the secret village.  I must talk to Grandpa and Onion."

            "I understand, Momma," she responded, yawning the whole time.

            "Momma?" she asked.

            "Yes?"

            "Is the situation really bad?"

            The deity gravely nodded her head.

            "Are you going to be ok, Daughter?" she asked, concerned.

            "Of course," the girl forced a smile.  "It's important, so I'll always be ok!"  With a smile, and her usual demeanor, Daughter disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Onion had just gotten back from a hard day of work.  Usually, as resident Haz Knight, he wasn't consulted unless the situation was unable to be taken care of by the other resident Hunters.  Today had been one of those days.

            A particularly nasty sorcerer, Gren Berrien, was out on a hunting day with some of his fellow sorcerer friends.  They had wanted to hunt up the mountain, but the traps had not worked on them.  Trying to keep the man and his friends away, the Hunters had tried to make the mountain look like a natural disaster area.  Still, they wouldn't give up.

            Finally, as they were within ten minutes of seeing the village, he had shown up.  A couple swings of his axes at some cliffs made the Sorcerer's change their minds about their hunting destination.  Onion Glase wasn't a Haz Knight for show.

            _The only reason Gren Berrien hasn't been hunted yet is because he's too weak to do anything to a parsoner._  Hunters hated him because of his attitude towards others, and that's why he was so unpopular.  _Still, he was a stubborn old goat…_

            Looking at his fire mantle, he smiled at what lie there.  It was several pictures of him and his family.  Off to the side, there was a picture of Carrot holding Marron as a baby.  Next to it was a picture taken just before they started taking care of the Misu sisters.

            On the other side was a picture of him and his wife Apricot, as normal hunters.  Next to that was their wedding picture, and after that was a picture of him holding a baby Carrot.

            In the center was his favorite picture of all.  It had been taken one week before Apricot… well, he didn't like to think about that.  Either way, all of them were there.  Carrot was about 14, and so was Chocolat.  Marron was 11, and Tira was 10.  All of them were smiling, enjoying the day.  He thought about where they were at that moment, and what was about to happen to them.

            Momma had told him a short while ago that his two sons and adoptive daughters were heading towards Citrus Valley.  He had remembered when Count Red was killed so long ago… and how one of his best friends was born from him.  Cranberry was accompanying them to the Valley, but he couldn't help but feel anxiety towards their welfare.  Contrary to popular belief, he really did love Carrot and Marron equally.  And yes, while Tira and Chocolat had become VERY nice on the eyes, he worried about them too.  He didn't doubt their skill, but Fatherly instinct kicks in at the most frustrating of times.

            "I always knew you were a softie at heart."

            Onion spun around, but saw that it was only Grandpa.  _Why I'm not used to that already, I'll never know,_ he thought.  Grandpa had a habit of surprising people when he came to see them.  Since Onion had absent-mindedly left the door open, it made the old man's job easier.

            "What makes you say that?" the father of two asked.

            The old man just smiled that knowing smile which drove everyone in the Secret Village crazy.

            "Hello!" the buxom girl called out from the door.  She held the orb in her hand.  Instantly, his house disappeared as Onion and Grandpa were pulled into the illusionary world of the orb.

            Seeing the deity, Onion immediately bowed.  Grandpa just stood there in quiet contemplation.

            "Rise, Onion," as he stood up, he noticed another person standing next to Big Momma.  It was his fellow knight, Cinnamon Tea.

            Known for the fastest moves in the universe, Cinnamon's skills were often used on missions that had to be resolved quickly.  No one could match her when she fought as a Haz Knight.

            "Heeelllllloooo, Ooonnniiioooonn!  Hoooowwww arrrrrrrre yooouuuuu?" she asked politely.  Unfortunately for other people, her fighting speed came at a price.  When she was not engaged in combat, everything had to be done slowly - even talking.  Onion sighed inwardly.  He knew if Carrot ever met her, he'd probably die of impatience.  He couldn't imagine how it was for Mille, Cranberry, and Basil to be with her all the time.  _Their new mission, in a way, was kind of a relief,_ he thought.  Well, no time to ponder about that; it was time for business.

            Big Momma told them of the current situation, and of the new visitors.  "I have a feeling that something like this has happened before, but cannot remember when or how.  It is possible that something similar has been recorded in the archives, and that is why I came to you.

            "First, though, how was the hunt for information surrounding the Shikon Jewel?"

            "Well…" Onion looked to Grandpa to make sure it was ok to tell Mama what he was about to say.  He nodded.  "In an ancient text, one that both of us believe was written before you were born (here he gave a slight bow) references an ancient time when there were thousands of religions in the world.  The Shikon Jewel's name comes from the Shinto religion, and refers to having a soul in balance.  Apparently, to this religion, every creature has four aspects to their soul, although it doesn't go into further depth."

            "Most of the ancient texts are too illegible for anyone to read.  We were lucky to dephiper what we could," Grandpa pointed out.

            "Well, as I said before, a monk had come with the other-worlders.  Although, I don't think he said that Shinto was his religion.  It was something else, but I don't remember what.

            "We should just ask him!  I'm sure he'll know the answer!" Momma laughed.  Her carefree appearance always shocked those who knew her.  She was always concerned for others, but her acting made her look like a ditz.

            "Either way, they don't know how they got here.  I'm thinking that his has happened somehow before, so I want Cinnamon Tea to help you research."  Here, the girl stepped forward, slowly.  "I have a feeling that Cinnamon's skills would be more useful here, while the other Knights help my children."

            Onion fixed a smile on his face.  Cinnamon was great, but she could be annoying.  He didn't know what Momma had meant, because she was slow ninety percent of the time.  

            "Good Luck, you three," she smiled.  "I'm sure you'll find an answer in the archives."  Then she disappeared as suddenly as she appeared.

            "We'll start first thing tomorrow morning," Grandpa stated.  "Right now, I think we could all use our rest…"

            Onion was glad to have them leave his house.  He now had peace and quiet.  _Yesterday was tiring, today was stressful, and tomorrow is going to be frustrating,_ he thought.  _I'm going to get all the rest I can get…_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            "Was that girl the client?" Cranberry asked.  Basil nodded an affirmative.

            "No wonder Momma seemed so mysterious then," Mille laughed.  "I knew it."

            The youngest Haz Knight jumped down from his tree perch.  "What?" he wondered, "Did Momma not tell who the client was?"

            "Exactly.  It is one reason we came to talk to you," Cranberry pointed out.  "We think Momma wants the girl to prove herself in front of the others first.  Who is she, exactly, by the way?"

            Basil smiled.  _They are going to get a surprise out of this,_ he thought.  "Maye Juune."

            "What?" the other two knights asked in shock.  He had been right.

            "Momma said the heir to the Juune family sent an informant.  Did her own father send her on such an important journey?" Cranberry wondered.

            "No, Cranberry, her father didn't send her," he paused, "She came herself."

            "I thought she was the fifth child in the family."

            "She is.  The rest of her family is no longer of this world." 

            The two men were too stunned to speak.  Basil continued.

            "Apparently, there was a terrible plague in the cities of Lemon and Orange.  Almost everyone died, including her whole family – except her cousin.

            "Her story can wait.  I think she should tell it herself.  What I want to know is, why does Momma want to keep this a secret from the others?"

            "Well, while we know that a female fighter shouldn't be underestimated, I don't think they're going to think the same way about the daughter of a Lord.  Momma wants Maye to prove herself before they discover her title," Mille reasoned.

            "Especially since Lady Guacamole had a reputation of not wanting her daughters to be trained as fighters," Cranberry put in.

            "They're going to know as soon as they meet her that she is a fighter," Mille noted, "A person's chi doesn't lie."

            "Still, I can see Momma's reasoning," Basil noted.  "Maye isn't going to like having to lie to everyone.  You don't realize how high she holds all of us.  She came believing in a legend, and asked for only one hunter.  Now, she is going to get nine."

            "Actually a bit more than nine…" Cranberry put in.

            "…More?" Basil said astonished.

            "Yes.  Do you know how my original mission with Éclair was to discover the reason for the power fluctuations in a dry well not far from here?" Cranberry inquired.

            "Momma mentioned it before…"

            "Well, it turns out it was a portal to another world."

            "What?"

            "Five people came through it when we got there.  They were looking for the jewel shards," Mille observed.  "And, two of them were demons."

            Basil said nothing, but took all the information in.  He nodded for them to continue.

            "Apparently, the Shikon shards come from their world-"

            "Four souls?" Basil asked.

            "Apparently it has a connection with a religion in their world.  I was planning on asking the monk about it," Mille put in.

            "Monk?" the young knight asked again, confused.

            "One of the people from the other world is a monk from some unknown religion," Cranberry explained.

            "Anyways, apparently it used to be a whole jewel, but it was shattered by another one of the people from the Well.  They have been gathering pieces for awhile, and have a sizeable chunk."

            "So that's why the power was so large there," Basil realized.  "But still, what does this have to do with Maye?"

            "These other-worldly guests are coming with us," Mille finally stated.  "They have experience with the jewel, and we have experience with Sorcerers.  Neither group could do well against Count Pepper alone."

            Basil laughed.  His fellow companions could not see the humor in their grave situation, and asked him about his response.

            "It's just that… Maye holds the Sorcerer Hunters in the highest esteem.  She believes we are messengers, and saviors, of God."

            "Well, in a way we are," Cranberry commented.

            "Yes, I know.  But, she humbly asked for only one.  Big Momma gives her nine.  And now, she gets more."

            "What, man, do you expect ONE hunter to be enough?" Mille laughed now.  "If we only sent one hunter in, they'd be dead in a minute.  I don't need Marron's cards to predict that."

            "If Maye can prove herself, what do you think about bringing her along when we face the Count?" Basil asked.

            "I don't think her people should be separated from her for a long time.  She sounds like a good leader, and they need one in their hard times.  Yet, she knows the Valley and Pepper better than us all."  Cranberry tried to hide the anguish on his face.  Again, problems were occurring in the Citrus Valley.  Again, it was because of a Sorcerer.  And now, he was heading into the heart of the storm – for the heir of the Rubicon family was returning to his roots.  It was common knowledge that many Rubicons still lived in the Sorcerer's house.  Many of them were probably just biding their time until they could take control again.  He didn't like the feeling he had in the bottom of his stomach – not one little bit.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's Note:  Ok, sorry that this chapter is a tad short.  Not to mention, I needed to explain some stuff before the next chapter.

Revisions:  Chapter one had one major revision, and if you want to read the part over, you should go back to it and check.  As I said before, stories take on minds of their own.  I didn't originally plan on Maye being nobility, but the story made her that way.  To make a long story short, I revised Maye's escape from Lemon to agree with the later chapters.

Keep on reviewing!  They really encourage me to keep writing!

-Iapetus


	12. Game of Cards

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  I don't own either series, so don't sue me.

Author's note:  Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with life recently.  I went on a mission's trip to Kentucky to help remodel houses.  No this wasn't Habitat for Humanity; it was through my church and some other churches from my denomination.  That means that the whole week I didn't have access to a computer, much less the Internet.  Still, I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

Remember to review!  I appreciate reviews, and they help encourage me to write better.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Chapter 11:  Game of Cards

            They had caught on quickly.  All the hunters were happy, because they could finally play a huge game using the full deck.  [A.N.  Wait a sec, does that mean that before they WEREN'T playing with a full deck? ; P Just kidding.]

            _This reminds me of 'Go Fish' and 'Euchre' in some ways._  Kagome, Sango, and Tira's team took the trick on the ground.  In response, Carrot, Miroku, Gateau (the second team), Marron, Inu-Yasha, and Chocolat (the third team) drew a card from a side pile.  Gateau took out a pair of threes and set them down.  He took a card off the center pile, and set it in the center.

            It was the Princess of Tears.  Everyone made a dive to slap the card first, to claim it, but Marron beat them all.  _Ok, in some ways it's like Slapjack too…_

            "Owww…" groaned Carrot.  Inu-Yasha's claws landing the wrong way had scraped him up again.  Tira groaned, set down her cards, and healed his arm.  At first, the foreigners were shocked at her ability, but due to the incredible amount of injury, they had seen her perform it several times already.  It was amusing that such a game could be so violent.

            "Usually it isn't this bloody.  Sorry for a bad impression," Marron apologized.

            "Man, and this was my favorite set of cards!" Éclair exclaimed.  "Now it has blood all over them…"  

Everyone wiped their hands on their clothes she said that.

            "Inu-Yasha, if you'd just not hold your claws out like you're trying to kill someone…" Kagome started.  It was easy to see that tension was continually mounting between the two men.  The fact that Miroku got along with Carrot so well was another reason of the half-demon's annoyance.  Not only that, but he couldn't stand another man hitting on Kagome.

            "What am I supposed to do?" he argued.  "Cut off my hand?  I can't get rid of my claws, so stop complaining."

            "Yeah, Inu-Yasha's not a cat… he doesn't have retractable claws," Sango laughed.  Kirara purred in her lap.

            "We could always have Shippo take his place," Miroku pointed out.  The fox-demon was currently flying around the game as a balloon.

            "No, his hands are too small," Éclair commented.

            "Hey!" Shippo shouted in protest.

            "Not only that, but he's been looking at all our cards for the past twenty minutes," Marron said calmly.  Everyone looked surprised, while Shippo sweatdropped.  "I didn't say anything because I thought he wasn't going to play."

            Éclair threw down two cards on top of the largest discard-pile.  It was two star cards, and only one person from each team could go for it.  Sango got the pile, and Carrot was bleeding again.

            "You stupid mutt!" he cried out in retaliation.

            "You're a wuss if you can't stand a little scrape, Pervert," Inu-Yasha said, unusually calm as he glared at Carrot.

            "The worst that's ever happened to me was getting my fingers crushed by Gateau about a month ago," Carrot commented darkly, "But at least then I didn't feel like I was going to pass out from loosing so much blood."

            "You just passed out from the pain," Tira rolled her eyes.  Inu-Yasha was now laughing at Carrot.  Marron instinctively pushed him back down as his enraged brother tried to get up.  Miroku halted Inu-Yasha with his staff, and both of them seemed to have daggers in their eyes.

            "Darling, you know you're a magnet for injuries, so why are you so surprised?" questioned Chocolat, trying to break the tense mood.  Carrot scooted slightly back in his spot.

            "With OUR job, you think he'd be used to it by now," Gateau laughed as he looked at both Misu sisters.  Their new friends still didn't know about Carrot's transformation or how they had two S&M Queens in their group.

            Chocolat jumped onto Carrot, hugging him tightly.  "You know Darling, I'd make you feel better," she said seductively.

            "CHOCOLAT, GET OFF!" he shouted.

            "C'mon darling!  Let's make a baby!  Right here if you want!"  She stripped off her clothes, and started rubbing herself against him.  Tira was rolling her eyes.  Kagome was shocked that Chocolat would strip in front of everyone (she hadn't yet before in front of them.  Miroku tried to get a closer look, but Sango hit him on top of his head with her Boomerang Bone.  Inu-Yasha simply muttered "humans," and looked away.

            "Man, and **I** thought we were going to play Five-Star," Éclair complained.  Everyone sweatdropped, and picked up their hands.  As the dealer, she was waiting to get the next round going.  The needed cards were put into their hands, and the game went on.

            "Drat.  Now Sango's mad at me," sighed Miroku.

            "She seems to usually be mad at you," commented Carrot, "Although I'm proud to say I found someone just like me!"  Both men laughed.  "I never thought there was someone in this world that had a sex drive like mine."

            "You don't.  Remember?  We're not from Spooner." They laughed again.

            "Good point," the arnaju user chuckled.  "Then, I wonder if there is anyone who is like you in your world?"

            "Well, they say like father like son…"

            "That's what everyone says about me and my Dad," complained Carrot.  "Well, what about your dad?  Are you a lot like him?"

            "I'm not too sure.  He died when I was very young."  Miroku clenched his right fist.

            Neither man knew what to say, so there was a short lapse of uncomfortable silence.

            "I don't understand you Carrot," Miroku seemed to chuckle.  "You want to get it on with a girl just as much as I do, and yet the one girl that can't resist you – _you_ resist.  If I had a girl like that, I wouldn't have to worry about having a son so much."

            "If you want kids so much, you should talk to Chocolat.  She's always talking about wanting to have a baby," Carrot exclaimed.  "Anyways, she scares me.

            "Anyways, you're traveling with two girls of your own.  What about them?" he asked.

            "Try to touch Kagome, and you're dead.  So, I'm working on Sango."  Miroku touched his cheek.  "She usually slaps me for it, though."

            "I'm familiar with that," Carrot groaned.  "Anyways, you don't know the half of it-"

            "Put a stupid card down, Monk," Inu-Yasha complained.  While no one had heard his or her conversation, it had slowed down the card play.  Hesitation was frowned upon, and they hadn't responded in about thirty seconds.  Both sheepishly put down their cards, and stopped their conversation.

            "Finally…" Éclair muttered to herself.  How in the world did she get stuck being the dealer?  It was an optional position, made due to the odd amount of people.

            "You need to lighten up," Gateau whispered as he nudged her with his free hand.  "Uptight people aren't any fun!"  He chuckled until he saw her not smiling.

            "What's wrong," he asked, suddenly serious.

            "N-nothing," she responded quickly.

            Kagome laid down a double-challenge maneuver for both Gateau and Chocolat.  She won the trick, and picked up the cards.  Regular game play resumed.

            Gateau went back to his brotherly interrogation.  

"I know you're lying."

"Huh?" she exclaimed, surprised at his matter-of-fact tone.

"I've known you ever since you were born, Éclair.  Not only that, but I'm your older brother.  I'm supposed to know these things."  He smiled a reassuringly smile at her.

Everyone watched in intense concentration as Inu-Yasha and Carrot went at it in a single Sudden Death maneuver.

"I hate being the dealer," she said abruptly.  "We never had a dealer when you and me and mom and dad played together," she stated.  "And then when we played huge games with our friends, I wasn't one then either."

"It's everyone else's back luck that Kagome and Sango are fast learners.  Tira was the best player in the group, and they're cleaning up."

"…was…?" Éclair inquired.

"Well, you're here aren't you?" he smiled again.  Somehow, her older brother's smiles had an incredible effect on her personality.  He could improve her mood instantly.  However, she began to brood again.

"You always said that kind of thing with fighting, and you're still the stronger one," she parried.

"But you killed me.  You won the fight," he countered.

"Yes, but I was so weak, I left myself wide open for you to beat me.  In the end, YOU saved ME.  You were the only one who believed I could be saved, and died because of it.

"You let me win," she finally said, crestfallen.

"Somehow, I can tell that's not what's bothering you."  She looked at him, as though amazed.  "I _told_ you so.  Brotherly intuition never lies."

This time Éclair laughed.  "So, Mr. Know-it-all, why don't YOU tell me what's bugging me?"

"The whole reason I asked was because I didn't know."

"But I thought you said that," she protested.

"Éclair, I may be narcissist, but I'm not so big-headed that I think myself omnipitent.  Either way, I want to hear you say it."  Only cards moving could be heard in the silence that followed.

"I won't stop bugging you until you do," he grinned.

Éclair dealt a new card to everyone.  "Do you think the others hold it against me that I used to work for Zacher?"

Whatever Gateau had been expecting, it hadn't been that.  "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I… just feel…" she hesitated.  "Just don't worry a-"

"Éclair…"

"I feel left out, OK?" she shuffled all the cards.  Since the play had momentarily stopped, they both ceased talking.

Soon though, the other's small talk started up, and they continued.

"Well, our new companions don't even know that Zacher even existed.  I highly doubt they'd hold you to something when they don't even know what it is."

"I'm not talking about them!" she pointed out.  "I love talking to Kagome and Sango.  They aren't the problem.  I'm talking about the other Hunters."

Gateau's face dawned in realization.  "Oh THEM.  Ok.  Well, that's only natural.  You're new.  Marron, Carrot, Chocolat, and Tira have known each other since they were kids.  Before they even met, they were still had their respective siblings.  Either way, I've known them for years.  You can't just jump into a friendship."

"I know that, but it's still hard.  The only people I feel comfortable talking to and being around is you and Cranberry-sensei.  Everyone else just pushes me to the side."

"They aren't doing that on purpose.  In fact, if the Baka didn't know you were my little sister, he'd be trying to grope you and sleep with you every single chance he'd get.  Luckily, he's not THAT stupid."  Both of them laughed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Maye leaned against the window and looked out.  Despite being nobility, her room wasn't the greatest.  After all, she was taking refuge in a Cathedral, and priests of the Stella church believed in living simply.  Her view made up for it, however.

            _The stars are amazing out tonight,_ she thought.  How many times had she snuck off with her brother Julye and her cousin Chili to admire the stars from the waterfall?  She couldn't remember, but she longed to be back home.  It was their secret spot, full of memories.

            She heard a soft knock at the door, and turned around to see who it was.  Basil had let himself in.

            "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked politely.

            "Sure."  She leaned against the frame of the window and crossed her arms.

            "It's about the mission," Basil said at once.  He didn't like doing this, and he knew Maye wouldn't like the idea at all.  He wanted to say it quick, because he was feeling very awkward in her bedroom.

            "I have been talking to some fellow hunters, and we agree that it would be in your best interest to hide the fact that you are the client."  Her eyebrow rose in suspicion, but she let him continue.

            "I know you want to help fight, but they would feel more obligated to protect you if they knew immediately that you were a Lady.  However, if you were to appear as a messenger who happened to be a fighter as well, they'd accept you as an equal."  It was hard to keep his voice in a matter-of-fact tone.

            Maye sighed dejectedly.  _I was right…_ he thought.

            _I always have to be someone I'm not,_ Maye realized.  _And now, I'm going to have to do it again._  She put a smile on her face; even though it was obvious it was a fake.

            "I'll be fine.  However, how are you going to explain how I know so much about the Manor?  Not only that, but when I get back EVERYONE will know who I am.  They will not address me as a 'friend,' but as their Lady.  It is kind-of hard to miss the suffix at the end of your name each time it's said."

            _She brings up good points,_ Basil noted.  _She'll be a great asset to the mission._  Not only that, but he had meant the part of acceptance from the bottom of his heart.  She needed friends right now more than ever, and the Sorcerer Hunters related easier to common people than nobility.  After all, the sorcerers were the nobility they hunted and killed.

            "Well, that will come when it will come.  Still, they will know your chi as a fighter as soon as they see you.  The Lady Maye Juune is the daughter of the Lady Guacamole.  I know, as they do, that your mother didn't support women being trained as fighters.  It would lead to uncomfortable questions if they found out in the beginning.

            "They will be arriving here late in the morning tomorrow.  Some of the hunters will like to meet with Father Ossowo before leaving, so you'll have time to get acquainted with the others.  Make sure your stuff is ready."

            "I understand." She turned around, and looked back out at the stars.  The conversation was over – it was her way of dismissing him.  Basil left quickly, lost in his own thoughts.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After Mille and Cranberry had come back, everyone realized they'd have to stop playing their game.  The mission was the most important thing right now, and time was of the essence.

            Still, Miroku wanted to do his part.  So while everyone else bedded down for the night, he began hanging up ofutas around the campsite.

            Marron was first up on guard duty.

            "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.  "I don't recognize the markings on these ofutas."

            The Buddhist monk smiled, and handed the mage one to examine.  "This one repels demons.  When placed correctly, it can create a shield over a small area."

            "But, will your magic work in this world?" he asked.

            "It already is."  Miroku pointed to the ground with his staff.  There were several snake demons struggling against an invisible wall.

            "We have to take precautions while we possess the Shikon no Tama.  The power that is gained from it is tantalizing             to any demon.  Not only that, but we need to get going in the morning, and everyone should be alert."

            Marron nodded in agreement.  "Although, it's often hard to get Brother out of bed."

            Miroku chuckled to himself.  "You know, the first time we heard you two were brothers, I though you were the older one."

            "People usually say that about us."  Marron laughed.  "Brother hates the fact that he's short for a man.  I'm tall like my mother and father.

            "Thank you for keeping your demon friend at bay.  Brother often gets hurt when he's angry and asks rashly."

            "Then why didn't you stop him?  I can tell you love your brother deeply."

            "He needs to learn not to depend on others.  However, I will _never_ forgive someone who hurts my big brother," Marron's eyes grew fierce, and his chi swirled around him.  Miroku stepped back in slight surprise.

            "What about Inu-Yasha?  He scraped Carrot up pretty good," Miroku countered.

            "That was on accident.  I'm talking about someone hurting him on purpose."

            "Oh.

            "Ok, that's the last one."  The monk finished sticking the ofuta to the tree.  "Now we can go to sleep."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            "Count Pepper," a young boy with a coronary triangle said, kneeling on the ground, "It's time."

            "This is such a nuisance," Black said, annoyed.  "EVERY week.  I grow weary of recharging them.  Oh well, I better get on with it."

            The boy remained on his knees until his Lord had left.  Then, he stood up, and spat in Black's direction.

            "A Pepper should never be in control of the Citrus Valley.  Just you wait, _Lord_ Pepper.  We'll take our own back."  With that, he left in a rush.

            Hanging from the ceiling in an iron cage were five young men.  They all looked extremely upset, but only one of them was pacing.

            "I can't believe we're under that stupid spell.  We have to get out of this cage before Black comes back," said the pacing man.

            "Julye, don't you think that if there was a way out of here, we would have found it already?" said another man, annoyed.  A third person sat next to him, and the two looked exactly alike.  The third person nodded in agreement.

            "Anyways, it's worse for Taco.  Chili's captured, and we don't know if Black will do the same thing he did to her that he did to us," the tallest one commented.

            "Chili…" the man, who was obviously Taco, stood out among the others.  He had black hair with red highlights.  He was also looking out in the direction of the doorway.  Unlike when he addressed Black, he had no triangle on his face.

            "Janus, you have to admit it's funny though," the sad-eyed man looked up to the taller man.

            "I'm sorry, but I can't find anything funny about my cousin being caught," said one of the twins

            "Or not even knowing how our families are faring," said the other.

            "Augustus, Marzo – shut up.  We don't need to be reminded of that now," said Julye, fuming.

            "What were you about to say?" asked Janus, looking at his youngest brother in reprimand.

            Taco laughed.  "I was just thinking about how Chili and Maye have done so well.  They annoy the crap out of Black, because he can't get to the survivors."

            "Not only that, but he can't get to Maye," Julye said with a confident smile.  "I can't believe the extremes he's going to just to try to get her.  That Baka's never going to win if Maye finds out what really happened."

            "He also isn't getting the spell right.  He should be able to access all our memories while we are under the spell.  Yet, it backfired.  We get all of the memories of what we do under the spell," Marzo pointed out.  "You're right, Julye, he is a baka."

            All the men laughed.  However, it was cut short.  Black had just walked into the room.

            "Think I'm an idiot, do you?" he said in an icy voice.  "If you're so strong, why don't you break loose?" a nasty grin appeared on his face.

            "He didn't hear what we said?" whispered Augustus questionly.

            "Thank Saint Mama he has a thick head," whispered his twin back.

            Black had missed that comment as well, still looking evilly at the young noblemen, he walked over to a switch.  His coronary triangle seemed to glow red.

            Grasping the large iron switch with both hands, he pushed it over to the other side.  Red energy seemed to run like fire through the metal, and sent all five men screaming.

            "Not again," Janus moaned, squinting his eyes through the light.  "How many times can we go through this and keep our sanity?"

            "As long as Maye's free, I'll be alright," Julye said with a smile.  Simutaneously, all five of them gripped their heads, and screamed again.  The large blasts of red light on Black's face made him look like the devil himself.

            Their hands fell away, and five coronary triangles were visible from their foreheads.

            "Welcome back."

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Wow, I'll be you'd EVER think I'd get chapter 11 finished.  Sorry for the wait, I've also been having computer problems.  Remember to review, even if you have before!  I don't mind having multiple reviews from just one person.

The part where they were all playing cards was hard to write, and was another reason for me taking so long.  Well, now I'm back in the groove, so it should be fine. :)

C'ya next chapter!

-Iapetus


	13. Morning Glory

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  Um, do I REALLY have to say this each chapter? * rolls eyes *

Ok, onward to the next chapter!  Lucky for you guys my labtop stopped acting funny, otherwise I wouldn't've been able to start chapter 12 at all. ^_^ ;;

Oh, and that reminds me!  I recently got my labtop fixed!  Before, I had typed all the 11 other chapters on my mom's labtop.  (Well, that and free time in the computer lab in school.)  So, I don't have to worry too much about what goes on the labtop anymore, because I'M the only one whose going to see it! ;P

Ok, on with the story.  At the end, I'll have some of my thoughts on how the story is going so far... :)

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Chapter 12:  Morning Glory

            "I sense it..." a deep voice echoed from within the forest.  "A fragment is near."

            "Master," a small snake slithered by a shadowy figure, "I think I sense the chi of the brat who killed my brothers..."

            "Baka, how often do I have to tell you?" the voice replied.  "They are a part of me, just as much as you are.  When they are injured, they will heal back to their original selves."

            "But master," the snake said worridly, "Why did they not come back to me and tell me they were ok?"

            The voice chuckled.  "Because they went back into me to heal quicker.  The brat is powerful, and if we are to take the fragment, it will take all the cunning I possess."

            Realization hit the little snake.  "I see.  When shall we strike?" he asked eagerly.

            Although the light was dim a smile could be seen to creep up on the shadowed face.  "We cannot go too close, for fear of stepping into the Church grounds."  Suddenly, both figures pointed their heads north.

            "She's leaving the barrier, Master!  We can strike her now!" the snake said enthusiastically.

            "No, Baka, not yet.  Wait until she gets to the field.  No one will be able to hear her screams from there."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            The morning had finally come.  Despite her aprehention on meeting the Legends she grew up knowing, Maye had actually had a good night's sleep.

            Despite how her life changed in the last 6 months, some things remainded the same.  Her body still woke itself up right before dawn, in prepreration for a hard day's work.  Usually, she'd be out training, or working on some gardening project with Septembre and Dicimbrina. 

_That reminds me, she thought.  __Before I go, I should leave some Morning Glories on the altar.  The Morning Glory was the sacred flower to travelers in the Stella church, for they represented God's blessing.  One who wanted a safe journey should pick a bouquet, and leave it in the church.  After the person left, the priests would dry the flowers, and hang them up in a special room.  Her father had been in this room only once before, but he remembered fondly of how the plants seemed to whisper the adventures of the many travelers that stopped by._

            Maye wanted to leave her story there too.

            So, without waking anyone (or so she knew), she snuck out of her room and quickly went to a feild at the edge of town.

            No one stirred in the Church, except a man who couldn't sleep.  Basil had gotten out of bed to get himself a cup of warm milk, when he saw Maye creep out of the sleeping area.  Curious to see what she was to do, he followed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            The climb had been worth it.  At the top of the hill, Maye looked down into the large field filled with sleeping Morning Glories.  All at once, the sun came over the horizon, and the area was awash in a wave of soft blue.  The fragarance was sweet, and calming to the senses.

            Wading through the thousands of flowers, she searched for the perfect specimins.  Nothing but the best would do for her offering.  Nostalgia washed over her, as she remembered the _other meaning of these flowers.  Morning Glories were for all travelers, even those who had lost their lives.  It was not a surprise to see many parsoners adorn the graves of loved ones with bouquet after bouquet of them._

            For fear of her life, as well as those of the survivors, she had not been able to honor the dead like she wanted to.  The mounds had a stone in front of them, marking forever their resting place.  Yet, a Morning Glory didn't seem enough for them.  As soon as it was safe, she'd allow her people free visitation to the hilly graveyard.  The responcibility as the leader showed her that she needed to do more.

            _If it takes me my whole life, Maye thought, __I'm going to make sure I leave something for all those lost._

            For now, the tribute for her return home was finished.  Not one flower was bent, or a petal out of place.  Satasfied, she decided to return back to the church.

            Suddenly, as if an explosioin took place, Basil felt dozens of chi creeping around the perimiter of the meadow.  Somehow, though, they felt connected.  He knew they were getting ready to strike.  The tactics could suggest nothing else.

            How had he not noticed it earlier?  It had been obvious that they had been disguising their chi, but he should have been able to sense their disturbance of the grass and trees through gaeis.  Then again, he WAS keeping watch over Maye - and that was fascinating enough for anyone to get distracted by.

            Shaking his head in frustration, he got himself back to subject.  He'd have to sort out his feelings later, even though they slowly grew more intense.  Searching the young Lady's face, he tried to discern if she knew of the threat.

            _Why did I even bother? he thought to himself.  Allowing a quick smile, he observed her as she grew stiff, and her eyes dart all around her.  Walking over to the single tree in the field, she climbed up until Basil couldn't see her._

            _What is she doing? he thought worriedly.__  That'll only put her into a corner when they attack.  His worries were dissapated when she jumped out and landed on her feet.  The bouquet wasn't in her hand.  Walking quickly, she headed away from the tree.  It seemed like she was trying to draw them away from it._

            Basil was again impressed by the girl's faith.  If she was going to fight, she wasn't going to ruin the Offering for Safe Travels.  He'd definitly have to tell that to Big Momma when he talked to her again.

            Maye put on her hat, and unshouldered her bow.  Getting an arrow out, she was ready to let it fly.  He could see that she also had her hunting knife and three throwing knives on her.  The girl was prepared, that was for sure.

            Shattering the uncomfortable silence was the shrieking of a large snake.  It stood fifteen feet high, ot loomed in front of Maye - posed to strike.

            There wasn't any hesitation in her reaction.  Aiming, she fired the first arrow, which sturck the monster below the jaw.  It screeched in pain, but did not fall.  At first, there seemed to be an uneazy stillness between the foes, but not any more.  It moved at an amazing speed for such a large demon, too fast for most mortals.  Large mouth open, it's glistening white fangs seemed to be a half a foot long.

            Another strike, and it missed her by an inch.  Basil grew more anxious.  Why wern't the other monsters attacking?  Maye shot the snake in the eye, and more shrieks pierced the early dawn.  _Well, I'll just dispatch them before they attack._

            He tried to leap out of his tree, but realize there was a small snake coiled around his leg.  _Jeez, I'm really out of touch today... Moving to unravel it, he tried to dispose of it quickly.  But, in the blink of an eye, the snake struck._

            Pain seemed to sear through his whole body in an instant.  He was sure it was poison, but positive of what type.  Gaeis would keep him alive, but he could not heal his own body like he did others.  There were rules to how you work the energy, and one did not just use it for their own purposes.

            He fell to the ground, unable to keep good balance.  Despite the pain, Basil knew he had to come to Maye's aid.  No matter how good she was, there was no way she could win against an army of demon snakes.  However, as he moved to get up, he realized there was no feeling in his legs.

            _No!  Not paralysis!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            As if on cue, seven other monstorous snakes made a lunge towards Maye.  Her eyes remained cool - as if calculating.  Then, they seemed to smile.  Jumping into the air, two snakes plowed into each other, sending body parts in each direction.

            She had managed to land outside the circle of snakes, which gave her some time to regroup.  Scanning the area in her mind for more enemies, she realized a friend was among them.

            _Basil! she thought worriedly, __What is he doing here?  She could tell he was currently out of commision._

            _Whatever happened to him, it had to be bad.  But, why did they leave him?  The demon's logic didn't make sense._

            As the fight drew on, Maye felt as if she was begining to loose focus.  She may have had the upper hand, but she could feel her instints take over.

            _NO! she screamed to herself, __I'm not going to let that happen!  I am the eldest daughter of the two strongest family lines in all of Citrus Valley...  yet, she could feel a distinct craving inside her.  It was a small voice that she had repressed for years._

            ^Use the shard you possess,^ it whispered.

            ^NO!^ Maye shouted back, ^I will not bring myself to that level.^

            The voice laughed.  ^The power within it is what you are craving.  Fufill your desire, slay the demon, and save your friend!^

            ^They aren't attacking him,^ she pointed out, ^and I will slay this demon by my own power.^

            There was a long silence.  The snakes seemed to try to regroup and heal.  The voice in her head wouldn't stop talking.

            ^It has a shard of the jewel.  It will not die until you remove it.^

            ^Don't you think I know that?!^ Maye said scathingly back.  ^I just can't figure out where it is.^

            ^If you used that shard of yours, this would be over in two seconds,^ it tempted.

            ^If I used the shard, I wouldn't be able to go back into the church,^ she shot back.  ^I must make my sacrifice, and be there when the Sorcerer Hunters come.  I have to get Basil-san back there.^

            ^Jeez, you're stubborn...^ the voice laughed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Carrot was rubbing his hands.  They were still sore from Inu-Yasha's claws from the game of Five-Star.  It was now the morning, and a good night's sleep didn't seem to help at all.

            They were finally on the road to Dorado.  And, to some people, the sooner they got there the better.  No one had ever seen Inu-Yasha or Carrot so mad at someone before.  They needed something to distract their attention, but their comanions had no success in that department.

            Inu-Yasha had been quiet all morning, but it wasn't his frustration over Carrot.  Something was eating at the back of his mind.  By the looks of it, he was not the only one as well.

            _Demons are gathering ahead of us, he noted.  It was strange, because of the large number._

            _Wait, it is all one demon! he realized.  His mind was racing.  __Does that mean it could be...  No, that was ridiculous.  HE was no where near the well when they went through._

            _It isn't the same youki, anyway.  But, who else could pull off that trick?       _

_            Something else was there as well.  Something like him, but not exactly._

            _Someone whose demonic power sleeps?  As quickly as he sensed it, the feeling was gone._

            His worrying didn't end there.

            "I sense two Shikon shards ahead of us!" Kagome reported.

            _NANI?!_

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Ok, I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for some of you, but it took all I had to get this out.  I promise the next chapter will be longer, for something VERY important is going to happen:  Maye will finally meet the Sorcerer Hunters and the Inu-Yasha gumi (crew)!

Sorry for the long wait, but this story has gotten harder and harder to write.  Not to mention, I have four other stories that I'm writing, and I want to start some others.  (However, to protect my sanity, I think I'm going to temporairly suspend some of them.)  Don't worry, Twisted Well won't be included in that list.

Ja ne,

-Iapetus


	14. The Client

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunter fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  You should know by now.  (If not, check a previous chapter.)  But, I have something new.  This chapter has nothing to do with the popular book of the same name.

Writer's block is an evil thing.  That's my only reason that it's taken an eternity to write each chapter (I may be busy, but if I had the flow going, it would only take _awhile for me to get it out, not an __eternity)._

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Chapter 13:  The Client

            With the allure of Shikon Shards (and a good fight), Inu-Yasha tore after the direction Kagome indicated.  His demon blood coursing through his veins, he quickly took the lead over his companions.

            _What is this sensation? he thought with a maddening curiosity growing in his mind.  It was almost as if he was sensing someone like himself.  The only thing was, the moment he felt it - it had disappeared._

            "It wasn't the smell of a hanyou, but the chi was unmistakable," he muttered to himself.

            "What did you say, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, surprised.  "What about a hanyou?"

            Her question, which was a lot louder than his own thoughts, caught the attention of their friends.

            "There is too much demonic chi to distinguish between a hanyou and full-blooded youkai," Sango said, straining her senses for more information.

            "I can sense two humans in the mass of youki," said Miroku quickly.

            Clearly, this terminology was confusing to the Sorcerer Hunters, whose thoughts were voiced by Carrot.

            "What in the heck are you talking about?" he asked, wheezing.  He may be used to running away from Chocolat and Tira, but that didn't mean it didn't make him tired.

            "Chi is easily explained," Marron said extra politely- as if to apologize for his brother's attitude, "but we are experienced with Sorcerers.  No matter how evil they were, they were still human."

            "That can be debated," Chocolat said, darkly.  She exchanged a very private look with her sister.  Tira nodded in agreement.

            "And evil chi is easy to pinpoint," Gateau put in, "unless they are masking it."

            Inu-Yasha got lost in his thoughts again.  _The blood in their veins grew like my own - when I am turning into a full-blooded youkai, he realized.  They ran on in silence, but the battle drew ever closer.  A second later, they were upon a dismal scene._

            Deep gashes from monstrous teeth could be found every couple of yards.  Plants withered around the trenches, soaked with poison from the demon's fangs.  Flowers that were not burned as if touched by acid were trampled, making the meadow seem irregularly flat.  Blood was everywhere, as well as the demon's body parts.

            And there, standing among the carnage, Inu-Yasha saw a girl slightly older than Kagome, poised for attack.  She held her hunting knife (which was more like a short sword, he thought- it was about a foot and a half long) in her left hand, and a throwing knife in her right.  Both blades shined with the black blood of her foe - it was obvious she had used it for many strikes.

            This monster, Inu-Yasha noticed, seemed to have no harm done to him.  Yet, it was clearly this creature she was fighting.  The body parts were from several minor demons from the forest, he realized.  They must have been sensing a fight, and couldn't resist a human delicacy.

            The half-demon still watched the girl in disbelief.  She had taken no notice of them.  It was obvious that if she had, she had thought them not to be a threat.  The snake was the bigger problem at the moment.

            Éclair had never seen a scene quite like this.  The carnage was terrible, and it seemed to all be caused by the girl in the center of the meadow.  She may have been defending herself, but Éclair was still impressed.

            What happened next startled her, but not as much as her brother and his friends.  The blood and demon body parts seemed to shrink into the grown, and the flowers bloomed again.  The trampled flowers rose back on their stems, unbroken.  Then, a tree seemed to go straight through the snake, impaling it with a sickening crack of bones and scales.

            "Maye!" a voice shouted from behind the tree, "Are you alright?"

            "Yes," she responded quickly, not taking her eyes off her attacker.  

            "Gaeis?!" said Tira in disbelief, "Who knows (or knew) how to use it besides me, Auntie Apricot, and-"

            "BASIL?!" shouted Marron and Carrot in surprise.  Sure enough, he had walked out from behind the tree.  His clothes were torn from the snake, but otherwise looked perfectly healthy.

            "Good Morning, Carrot, Marron," Basil smiled.  "I didn't think I'd see you this early in the morning."

            "Why would have you?" Chocolat asked, confused, "We haven't seen you in a year!  How could you have known about us ending up here?"

            "Well, this IS where we are supposed to end up, isn't it, Sensei?" Éclair inquired to her teacher.

            "Well, the Church is slightly in that direction," Cranberry pointed to a hill.  "This is usually a meadow for the traveler's sacrifice."  No one seemed to understand what he was saying.

            "Morning glories are often given as sacrifices before a long or important journey.  It is best to pick them early in the morning."

            The monster had begun to twitch.  Maye had not taken her eyes off it, and now Kagome began to circle it slowly.

            "How in the world can it not be dead?" she said quietly to herself.  "Surely Basil's tree knocked the Shikon Shard out?"  She quickly out-ruled that idea.  "No, I would have sensed it fly out.  But, where is it hidden?"

            The girl's knowledge of the Shards surprised everyone.  

            "There it is!  Directly underneath it's left eye, there is a shard!"  Kagome would have usually pointed this out a long time ago, but the tree branches made it hard for her to see.  Inu-Yasha's hand was on Tetsuiaga's hilt, when the Zeklova gave a giant shudder.

            The snake's large jaws clamped shut like an alligator, and with the force too.  The thick trunk splintered- then shattered, like glass.  The top of the tree fell down quickly in Maye's direction, but she jumped easily out of the way.  The expanded middle of the snake shrunk, to all of their amazement.

            Éclair realized what it had done a split-second before it finished.

            "It's insides have dissolved the bark!" she shouted.

            Along the scar that traced through its body, the demon split in half.  It then split in half again, and formed into four snakes the same size as the original.  With the obstruction out of its way, the demons went after Maye with a new vengeance.  Never mind the fact that it knew that Basil had run it through with a tree, it still had a one-track mind.

            "You horrible girl," they hissed eerily in unison, "sidetracking me so your friend could harm me!  I could have died."

            "Too bad you didn't," she shot back.

            It was easy to see that, despite how good she was, there was no way she'd be able to handle four monster snakes at once.  Éclair's respect for the girl grew, for she wasn't stubborn in admitting it.  In fact, she tried to lead one away from the pack.

            Éclair threw off her coat, and cracked her knuckles.  It was her job to protect others, and she was going to fulfill that duty.  Her brother smiled warmly from the corner of her eye, and smirked at the creature.

            "Interesting beasties to play with, don't you think, Éclair?" he said, excited.

            "These things are nothing," Inu-Yasha commented contemptuously, and pulled out the Tetsuiaga.

            Marron looked on at the half-demon, impressed.  It was a mammoth weapon, and enchanted.  It reminded him of his past-life's own sword, the Hamato.

            "Inu-Yasha's right," Sango appeared from behind a bush, dressed in her skin-tight exterminator suit, and held her boomerang lightly behind her back single-handedly.  Carrot looked as though he wanted to grope her on the spot, but decided against it when he saw her weapon.  Miroku DID grope her, and she hit him with her boomerang.  "I used to fight these kind-of snakes all the time back around the village," she said, still slightly chagrined.

            Chocolat looked curiously at her fellow female warrior.  She was used to beating men up, so Sango's reaction to the pervert priest was not surprising.  Her comment had to do with something else.  "That's odd, because we never saw anything like it before.  Except when-"

            But the older Misu sister never got to finish her thought.  The snakes were rushing at Maye, and she was beginning to show slight signs of fatigue.  Éclair and Gateau had joined the fray, but were struggling as well.  These weren't enchanted beast from some sorcerer- it was a demon with a mind of it's own.

            Both sisters tore off their clothes to reveal their S&M outfits underneath.  Miroku, who had a LITTLE sense in him, knew not to grope a dominatrix.  Still, he took a good LONG look (especially on Chocolat's suspenders) before he twirled his staff, preparing to fight.

            "Don't use the Air Rip, Miroku!" Shippo yelled from his feet.

            "Baka," Inu-Yasha laughed, "he wouldn't want to suck a shard down that void of his.  Then it would NEVER get back together!"

            The fox demon realized this, and sweat-dropped.  Instead, he started to look in all his pockets - obviously for some kitsune trick that would help.

            Mille Feuille, who had been relatively calm during the attack of the snakes, found the Air Rip highly interesting.  He did a lot with wind himself, owing to the fact that his favorite weapon was a feather flying through the air.

            Basil walked over to his fellow Haz Knights, but stumbled in one of the small trenches.  Gaeis may have healed the plants, but it wouldn't do anything for the holes in the ground.

            "Should we only get involved if it gets messy?" he asked with a smile.

            "I highly doubt that," Cranberry nodded towards the fully pitched battle.  Sango had sliced same snake twice with her boomerang before it healed itself.  Kagome was indicating to Inu-Yasha where to strike; Carrot did the same for the Misu sisters.  However, the snake had seemed to catch on to the idea, and increased its speed.

            Marron, Gateau, Miroku, and Shippo were all on the same snake.  Gateau and Miroku would beat the crap out of it, and the little fox-demon would perform some of its tricks to fool the large reptile.  Marron had more success (his magic wasn't deception), and was able to stop the snake from its repeated attempts to get at Maye.  The magic wall he had cast would not budge, and he was preparing for another attack.

            "She really is amazing," Cranberry noted.  "Then again, Basil is a prodigy himself- of course he'd notice someone like him."  To this, the young knight turned slightly pink.

            "I'm glad you showed up when you did," Basil sighed in relief.  He then told about how the snake had poisoned him, and he needed to heal from the wound.  He neglected to mention that Maye had distracted him.

            "Well, it's obvious that you can't underestimate the demons from their world, isn't it?" Mille said grimly.  He watched as Kagome drew back her bow, and released an arrow at the snake's head.  Inu-Yasha, it had appeared, had distracted it long enough for her to aim.

            The demon never knew what hit it, and neither did Kagome.  As her arrow left its string, the bow snapped into two pieces.  She ducked to avoid the whiplash of splintered wood, and didn't see her target hit.

            A bright light shown for a split second, and then there was no snakehead.  A tiny sparkle flew through the air, and landed at her feet.  It was miniscule, and looked to have been broken off a shard itself.

            _So that's how it's doing it, Mille thought, __it split its own shard up, and made it 'one' with its body.  He was slightly disappointed, but their companions didn't find it all that surprising._

            _Well, I guess they must have gone through hell and high water just to get a single shard; all this work for one is normal for them.  Still, for those unused to fighting demons, it could be draining._

            The three Knights walked slightly to the side, to avoid a bit of snake flesh from the explosion-like arrow.  Now, they were at a perfect angle with the sunlight to see something that was invisible to them before-

            "Tira's got her wires up, I see," Basil grinned.  With all this movement, it took her a second longer to get it up.  He made a mental note to mention it to her later.  He loved egging them on; they all knew he meant well.

            Everyone fighting suddenly noticed the wires as well.  Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Maye were all looking on with confusion, thinking it might be another one of the snake's attacks.  Then, with a smirk, she yanked the wire tight.  She had learned from earlier in the fight that cutting would be useless.  Not only that, but the monster would then know about her 'surprise' attack.  No, this hold was only to make sure it didn't move.  She didn't have to necessarily dispatch it, her friends looked perfectly capable of handling it themselves.

            Carrot indicated the same spot that Kagome had, and Chocolat's garrote went straight through the snake's head.  The second sliver popped out, and landed at Cranberry's feet.

            Unseen by those fighting, the half-sorcerer jumped back.  With shards that close, it took all of his willpower to move backwards.  It felt like swimming in molasses.

            Basil quickly picked it up, and Mille eyed his friend with sympathy in his eyes.  They would never understand, but their attempts to do so greatly comforted him.  When he answered, it was in a forced-calm voice.

            "I'm fine," he whispered, "just keep that thing away from me!"  The best way to not face temptation is not to have it there.  His eyes snapped back to the battleground, where Maye had guesstimated the location of the shard.  She made a deep cut underneath both of its eyes, and the bloody shard fell out into her free hand.  Her hand twitched slightly, as if in reaction to the object.  However, as Cranberry looked at her face, she seemed calm and focused.  _I must have imagined it..._

            He didn't have long to dwell on the thought.  Inu-Yasha smirked, and seemed to sniff the air.  His companions noticed this, and scrambled out of the way.

            "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kagome shouted.  None of them questioned her order.  In the next second, it seemed as though the very air was being sliced apart.

            "KAZE NO KITSU!" the hanyou shouted.  In another brilliant display of light and energy, the two remaining demons were blown away.  Both shards fell at Tira's feet, and she immediately picked it up.

            Miroku had noticed Inu-Yasha itching to use the Cutting Wind, but was sensible enough to wait until he knew he'd hit his target.  It wasn't that that had amazed him, but what happened afterwards.

            The girl Tira (who looked gorgeous in the tight leather) had done something he had only seen one other person do before, as she picked up the shards at her feet.  The evil left them, and it was instantly purified.

            _When I first met Kagome, I thought it odd that she'd have such ability.  The discovery perplexed him.__  She is obviously a reincarnation of some powerful deity or priestess - no dominatrix could do that._

_            Then again, he realized, __if you were going to fight magic-wielding Sorcerers, you can't be an ordinary dominatrix.  He laughed at his own thought, but was interrupted by his 'flea-bitten' companion-_

            "What are you giving that to her for?" he asked, contemptibly.  Maye had just handed Tira the shard (it resembled more of a sliver to Miroku).  It didn't surprise him, however, that he was being this rude to a complete stranger.

            "She purified it instantly," she responded in a calm, matter-of-fact way.  Miroku was surprised that she could sense it too.  Not many humans could notice it, except priests and priestess.  Even then, it had taken himself years to hone his own skills to what it was today.

            She continued.  "It took all of my will just to hold onto it!  I was going to get rid of it as soon as possible."

            "Then why haven't you given up the one in your pocket?" Kagome asked.  If they weren't looking at her before, they were now.

            Tira looked exasperatedly at Inu-Yasha.  "Is that any way to greet someone you just met?"

            "For Inu-Yasha, it is," muttered Sango and Kagome at the same time.  He didn't seem to want to comment to this, so ignored their statement.  It was followed by an uncomfortable pause, which was broken by Basil.

            "Maye, are you all right?" he asked, walking over to her.  She nodded, and he continued.  "These people you helped you out are the Sorcerer Hunters," the Hunters' eyes widened in surprise at his revelation of their position, but didn't question it.  He introduced them, but paused as he came to their newcomers.

            Cranberry then took over.  "And these are some people who are helping on the mission."  He introduced the Inu-Yasha-gumi to the surprised girl, and Mille continued for him.  "They don't usually go on these jobs, but this is an exception.  We think something in which they are very knowledgeable about is the source of the problem in the Citrus Valley."  She tensed at his words, but still feeling an in odd place.

            "Why are you telling her all this, Sensei?" Éclair asked politely.  She didn't understand why'd they be revealing important issues of a mission to a complete stranger.

            "That is because she is the client, Miss Éclair."  Basil wasn't on an informal basis with her yet- he had just met her himself.  He then smiled at them all.  "May I introduce, Maye - a well informed resident of the Citrus Valley."

            She bowed curiously to them all.  "Pleased to meet you, and thank you for helping me with that snake." She paused.  "I could tell that a Shikon Shard was inside it, but had no idea where it was until you-" here she nodded in Kagome's direction, "and you-" now it was towards Carrot, "shouted out it's location.  I thought it might be universal, and guessed at its location."

            "Why did the snake attack you in the first place?" Gateau wondered.

            "Well, she HAS a shard," Inu-Yasha reminded them.  "Demons try to get as many shards as possible.  The more they get, the more power they'll have."

            She pulled the piece in question out of her pocket.  Unlike the one she was holding before, it was shining a brilliant white - as a purified one only could.

            Kagome's mouth fell open, shocked.  She went to ask the obvious question that was on everyone's mind, but Maye answered it before she could speak.

            "I found it in the swamp, and then later arrived at a special shrine.  I'm guessing the holy aura of the vicinity purified it for me."

            Again, there was an uncomfortable silence.  Then, Miroku (with a speed that none of them could fathom), held Maye's hands in his.

            "Will you bear my child?"

            Maye looked too startled to speak.  She had just stammered "no," when Sango hit him on top of his head with her boomerang.  He fell on her, and then she smacked him again (this time with her fists).  He had been caressing her bottom.

            Carrot, whose outfit looked a little worse for wear, now ran up to the new girl.  "You don't necessarily have to bear his child.  You can just have a quickie with me!"

            In the background, it appeared that the Misu sisters were on fire.  Tira had her whip out, and Chocolat was gripping her garrote wire VERY tightly.

            "N-no thank you," she said quickly.  No one had EVER propositioned her like that before.

            "DARLING!"

            "CARROT!"  Both girls were after his blood now.  The usual mayhem presumed, and Maye sweat-dropped at the sight of it.

            "THESE are the legendary Sorcerer Hunters?" she whispered in surprise to herself.

            "Yeah," Basil was at her side now.  "I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you about my cousin-"

            "That was your cousin?" her eyes widened.

            "Yes," he smiled, "our moms were sisters."  They both laughed at the spectacle for a minute.

            Maye stopped fairly quickly.  "I'm sorry for making you follow me," she said, seriously.

            He shrugged it off.  "Don't worry about it.  It's my job to protect you."  She blushed slightly in response.

            Kneeling down, she took a handful of long grass, and wiped both of her blades clean.  With that, she sheathed them, and began to walk towards the tree where her other things were.

            "We're going to have to go back to the Church," she called to him, "the rest of my stuff is over there."

            "Don't worry, we need to talk to Father Ossowo and Big Momma anyways."

            Éclair ran to catch up with her client, and the two girls started talking.  Basil smiled, and strolled over to his fellow knights.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

OK!  I finished this chapter, although I question if you really wanted it or not.  I got reviews for chapter 12 (11 in reality) asking why the heck I never updated, and then I got NO reviews for the next chapter.  I'm getting doubtful about you guys (so stop my suspicions and review! :D)

I had fun writing this one, please tell me what you think.

-Iapetus


	15. On the Spot

Twisted Well

An Inu-Yasha / Sorcerer Hunter fan fiction by Iapetus

Standard disclaimer:  insert here +  I only claim ownership to my Original Characters and places.  Everything else doesn't belong to me.

Thank you for reminding me that there are still readers out there who want to find out what happens next.  I appreciate it.  And, as you requested, here is the next chapter.

#################################

#################################

Chapter 14:  On the Spot

            Maye's mind was reeling.  The Sorcerer Hunters were here - she'd be able to keep her promise to Chili.  Thoroughly exhausted from the battle, she longed for some repast.  It wouldn't come, however.  They needed to get going back home.  Who knew what the Count might have done in her absence?

            Glancing back, she saw the two dominatrixes chasing the boy who had asked her to have sex with him.  Well, one of them.  The other one was now sporting several large welts on his head, yet looked perfectly happy.  The girl with the large boomerang sat a distance away from him, still irked by his actions.  The half-demon was arguing with the oddly dressed girl, and the rest were looking on in either amusement or embarrassment.

            The Legendary Sorcerer Hunters were human too.  It comforted her, knowing that there were others in her predicament.  Sometimes, you couldn't be human in order to do your job.  In her case, she had to rise above it, and stand as an example to her people.  With them, they either rose or sank; it depended on what they had to do.  But, who was she to question the logic of God?

            She reached the tree where her bow and flowers were, and sighed with relief.  The snake had not seemed to notice that she was hiding something - it was too concentrated on killing her.  Basil and the girl Tira had restored the field to how it looked approximately, the trenches could not be filled in.  Yet, around this tree, there were none to speak of, so she knew that the tree had not been disturbed.

            She hoisted herself into the tree, and felt her body's tension leave.  It was how all the Juune children calmed down - when stressed, climb a tree.  Even the prim and proper Dicimbrina would join them, though she scorned most of such actions as "childish."  Her mother had approved of her daughters doing this, and the 12 of them could often be found in the orchard of their garden.

            It was one of the reasons Septembre had tried to make the rose-tree...

            The flowers had no damage done to them, and Maye breathed a sigh of relief.  She was about to grab her bow when a voice from the base of the tree called up to her.

            "What're you doing?" She looked down; it was the girl they had called Éclair- the one who had been helping her with the monster.

            She jumped down, and landed lightly on her feet.  Then, she showed the bouquet, thinking it would explain itself.  Éclair just looked puzzled.

            "Why did you put the flowers up there?" she asked, curious.

            It surprised Maye even more that, being a sorcerer hunter, she didn't know the religious ritual involved.  Well, it didn't matter.  She explained its importance.

            "So," she paused after the girl had completed her explanation, "you knew we were coming today?"

            "Yes," now it was HER turn to look confused.  "Didn't you know Basil told me?"

            "I never met Basil before this morning," Éclair explained.  "In fact, I don't know most Sorcerer Hunters.  This is my first mission as an actual hunter."

            "What were you before, if you had former missions?" Maye asked, politely.  She was incredibly curious about their lives, and what their missions actually were.

            Éclair hesitated.  It looked like she didn't want to divulge the information.  Maye picked up the hint, and tried to change topics.  "We're you in training or something similar?"

            Relief swept across the young woman's face.  "Yes.  I had just completed my trial mission with Sensei when we were told about your situation.  Big Momma said that she needed as many Hunters as possible for the job," she smiled as her client's jaw dropped.

            "Basil told me that I was getting more than I asked for," she said, still amazed, "but no one ever said that she needed as many people as possible..."

            Sango wanted to get as far away from the pervert priest and his new "friend" as soon as possible.  Kagome felt the same way - it wasn't that she was afraid of the priest, but Carrot didn't seem to mind being abused while propositioning another woman.  Their resident pervert had more sense than to get on Inu-Yasha's bad side.

            It looked to Sango that Tira and Chocolat were fed up with Carrot, and left him with the other men.  Both looked like they had been deeply offended.  She understood.  She had that feeling every time the priest would grab her butt.

            The two Sorcerer Hunters headed in the direction of their client.  Sango understood the concept.  After all, being a demon-exterminator didn't seem that much different from their job.  _Except for the fact that they kill humans..._

            Glancing at Kagome from the side, she could tell that she felt uncomfortable as well.  There was no hesitation in any of them to kill a demon that had a shard of the jewel, but a human was quite different.  Yet, the humans they had met on their journeys who had shards of the jewel were so corrupted by the point of liberation that there had been no hope to save them.

            "That boomerang of yours is impressive, Sango," came Chocolat's voice.

            "Huh?" She snapped back to reality, "Oh, thank you."

            "Do your people all use such large weapons back where you come from?" Tira asked curiously.

            She stiffened, and Kagome met her eyes.  Nothing was said, but the warmth and support flowing from the girl gave her strength.

            "Some did, but I had the only boomerang," she spoke with a finality in her voice.  As nice as they were, Sango didn't feel the need to gush her life story to people they had only just met.

            The two sisters didn't seem to notice that something was being hid.  If they did, they didn't push the topic, and moved their focus onto another.

            Tira had been watching their client very closely.  There was something about her that nagged at her memory.  The girl was composed, and incredibly polite.  She had the posture of a noblewoman, which only made her appear taller.

            _No, Tira thought, __she can't be a noblewoman.  Who in their right mind would let a person of such importance go on a dangerous mission like this?_

            Her sister had sensed her appraisal of their client, and walked a bit closer.

            "She must have been a maidservant in the Lord's house, for her to carry herself like that," Chocloat whispered.  "Yet, my experience with maidservants has led me to believe that they were all snobs."

            "Well, not all maidservants can defend herself like that either," Tira whispered back.  "It just proves that you can't judge by appearance-"

            "-Or status," her sister finished.  They separated slightly, the private exchange over.  Éclair, Sango, and Kagome had all been making small talk with Maye.  The two sisters were relieved - no one had heard their private conversation.

            Chocloat decided to break their silence.  "We were really amazed at your fighting skill."  She directed her observation at Maye.  The girl blushed.

            Tira continued, with the question that everyone wanted to know, not only her and her sister.   "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

            She seemed startled by the inquiry.  "My father..." she answered after a moment of hesitation.   To Tira, it sounded as though her new acquaintance had gotten an obstruction in her throat.  But when she blinked, and listened to hear better, it was gone.

            "Also," the girl continued, "My brothers."

            There it was again.  She wasn't the only one to notice.  Was it, a prelude to tears?

            Sango could hear the pain in Maye's voice.  It was obvious to her what she was talking about.  After all, the same thing had happened to her... But then, she seemed to shake it off.

            "My father was always a busy man.  He'd teach me whenever possible... whenever-" Another pause, and then she continued.  "Then J- I mean, my oldest brother would take me aside, and teach me strategy."

            Sango was surprised.  Why did she hesitate to say her brother's name?  _Then again, she thought, __if I am not expected to tell my story, than neither should she.  Sango knew otherwise, though.  The girl would have to say something - it would probably have to do with the mission.  Still, knowing the feeling, __she was not going to push it._

            The girl continued.  "My twin brothers would teach me how to go up against more than one opponent, and-" Éclair looked on, encouraging her to continue.  Sango could see a bond already forming between the two girls.

            "And-" it seemed that she couldn't get the words out.  She took a deep breath, and said the next part very fast.

            "Julyewouldteachmenewmovesandkatasand-"

            "Jeez, slow down!" exclaimed Kagome.  Sango doubted any of them had caught a single word the girl said, except the first sounded like a name.  _Who was that?_

            "Sorry," Maye smiled sheepishly.  "I MEANT to say, 'My fourth oldest brother would teach me new katas and techniques.'"

            Here, Sango noticed Éclair smile.  "Well, I don't have four older brothers, but the one I DO have did just that."  She looked over towards Gateau, who was flashing his muscles at Marron.  "He trained me ever since I was a little kid."

            Chocloat chuckled.  "I don't have a problem believing that Gateau would be training himself to fight ever since he could walk."  She looked Éclair in the eyes.  "I am also not surprised that he started to train you as soon as you wanted to start."  Éclair nodded in agreement, and smiled back at the older girl.

            "My brothers were like that too."  It was getting harder for her to hide the 'obstructions.'  There was an uncomfortable pause.

            "Did... Did they die from the sickness?" Éclair asked quietly.  Maye nodded her head.  She seemed like she was about to tell why, Kagome silenced her.

            "Don't explain now.  I'm sure they're going to want to know what happened later tonight," the girl looked over, seemingly happy that she wouldn't have to repeat it twice.

            "Anyways," Tira pointed out, "they're going to question you about a lot of other stuff as well.  After all, you are the person who knows the only way into the Valley."

            Maye paused before speaking.  "I know why not many people would know about it.  If they used it, it would be a LARGE insult to those who owned the property."

            "What?" Éclair asked, surprised, "who owns the property we're going into?"

            "They won't mind, if you ask permission," Maye smiled mysteriously.  "I already have it.  Anyways, I'm a close relation to the Juune family."

            Suddenly, Chocolat realized something. "Hey, isn't that really large family in the Citrus Valley?  I heard that they were the most powerful, next to the actual Sorcerer." This question was not only directed at Maye but her sister as well.  Tira knew more about noble families she did.

            "Huh?" Maye asked, startled by the sudden question.

            "The Lord Janus I and Lady Guacamole?" Tira pondered.  "I heard it said that they had twelve children..." The facts were flowing back into Chocolat's head.  

            "And, the eldest daughter is supposed to be this beautiful, prim and proper girl."  Chocloat remembered, and then paused to add dramatic effect.  "She is said to be so beautiful, that her father wasn't going to let her court any man until after her coming of age-"

            "You're not supposed to court a woman before her coming of age," Maye said quickly.  "It's considered improper."

            "Yeah, but that's beginning to fall out of style," Chocolat waved the statement away.

            "I'll bet Carrot and Miroku will go berserk when they see her," Tira rolled her eyes.  It was just what they needed, the perverts ogling over another pretty girl...

            This was not the direction that Maye had hoped the conversation would have turned.

            "They already did," she muttered to herself.

            "What did you say?" Chocolat asked, head snapping out of the daydream.

            "Nothing," she covered, quickly.

            They didn't speak again until they reached the church gardens.  Maye smiled at the corner which she had worked so hard to improve only days ago.

            "Do you know if she is still alive?" Tira wondered.

            "Who?" Maye asked carefully.

            "The eldest daughter of the Juune family!" Chocolat said quickly.  

            "Even though that life wouldn't be for me, I still want to meet her," Éclair grinned.

            "You like being able to be in fights, don't you?" she asked with a smile.

            "I like protecting others," Éclair simply responded.  "Don't you?"  She nodded.

            They were almost at the back door.  "So?" Sango wondered.

            "So what?" Maye laughed in response.

            "Is she still alive?" Kagome pondered now.

            _Jeez, how am I supposed to answer this one?  Maye knew that hesitation was out of the question.  Instead, she decided to do something that only some of the haughtiest of the girls her age did - refer to themselves in third-person._

            "Yes.  She is the one who sent me."

#################################

#################################

Heh, heh, heh... I get reviews asking for more action, and what do I write?  A chapter that is almost 100% dialogue!  Sorry, but I really wanted to get this in.  Next chapter, you'll see... Nah, I'm not going to spoil it for you guys.  However, the action should pick up soon.  I CAN tell you that they will be going back into the (demon full) forest, and that there will be a bonfire!  Well, sort-of.  Anyways, Inu-Yasha will have a pretty big part to play soon.

I hope you have been enjoying this story.  I got over some of my writer's block, and had to rewrite this whole chapter.  Someone went OOC originally, and so I had to correct it... (For me, having characters go OCC is a crime)

So, until next time... (Whenever that will be)

-Iapetus


	16. The Black Book

Twisted Well

An Inu Yasha / Sorcerer Hunters fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  Even though I am officially legal, I still do not own these series. *Sigh* I also wouldn't have one of my best friends (who is also my beta) draw me all my pictures if I could draw like Rumiko Takahashi or Rei Omishi.

Author's Note:  I would like to sincerely apologize to everyone who likes this story and who hasn't been able to read anything new regarding TW in *looks at stats* six months.  I was involved with the school musical (I had a part this time), and since I am a senior in high school, I have had to do a lot of senior-like stuff to get ready for the end of the year.  I just had my Open House yesterday, and now my Senior stuff is over with (kind of).  Anyways, I actually had a ton of material, but it wasn't on my computer. Then it needed to be typed, and revised (my own revisions), and betaed (is that even a word?)…Not only that, but I decided to throw out a huge plot point (the one that was giving me problems) because it was stupid and didn't make too much sense, and it luckily will not cause you guys a problem, since it was in material not released on ff.net yet. Anyways, here is the much-anticipated 15th chapter (I know that it is anticipated because my beta has been begging for it for awhile).

*Note*  This chapter has been edited from the original version posted a couple weeks ago.  However, the changes are mostly grammatical, so if you've already read this chapter, you aren't going to have to re-read it.

()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()

Chapter 15:  The Black Book

            During the fight, the feeling in Inu-Yasha's stomach resurfaced. He felt something that he was SURE could never happen. He had never met someone who had the ability, and he had seen a lot of things on his journey to become a full youkai.

            The girl Maye was talking to the other girls. They all laughed at some unknown joke, and glanced in the guys' direction. Inu-Yasha snorted. _Women, he thought, _I don't think I'll ever understand them.__

            Miroku came up from behind him, his speech startling the hanyou. The priest laughed, it was a rare occasion when he could surprise Inu-Yasha.

            "What, upset that I could ambush you?" he challenged.

            "Feh," the half demon rolled his eyes. "A lucky shot on your behalf. It's not going to happen again."

            "Yeah, well it will if you keep staring at the girls," Carrot said with a pant. It was apparent that he was tired from running, and being beaten down.

            "That, and having your opponents attack downwind," Miroku grinned.

            Having Carrot talk to him was the last thing Inu-Yasha wanted to experience after a fight. In fact, he wouldn't have minded if he never saw the perverted bastard ever again. NO ONE propositioned Kagome like that. He couldn't care less about Sango's sex life, but Kagome was no whore.

            In response to their teasing, he growled and glared in their direction. Miroku shrugged it off like he always did, but Carrot wasn't going to take it.

            "Hey, why can't a guy have a little fun?" he protested. "I mean, if you guys are going out, then say so!"

            "Carrot is not the kind of person you think he is, Inu-Yasha," Miroku stated calmly. "He is more like me."

            "More like you?" the hanyou laughed. "Heh, I never thought I'd meet another person as perverted as the priest-"

            "Thank you," Carrot interrupted.

            "Bastard, that wasn't a compliment!"  Furious, Inu-Yasha stormed away, towards the girls.

            Basil smiled broadly. Carrot and the priest were having, it seemed, a marvelous time egging on their half demon companion. By the way it seemed to him, he thought that Inu-Yasha should have been used to being around a pervert.  _Then again, Carrot often brings a whole new meaning to the word..._

            When he stormed away, his focus briefly switched to the angry demon's destination. Maye seemed to have taken to the girls easily, to his relief. _Of course, he thought. _She is like them. Not many women fighters exist in this world._  It was good for her to talk to women of her own kind, and a variety at that. It had seemed to him that before now, the only interaction he had with a female fighter was her cousin and younger sister, who was still in training._

            Kagome protested on being pulled away from their conversation, and both her and the half demon's faces flared with anger.  He could not hear their conversation, but her fury could be seen by Inu-Yasha's sudden interest in the ground. He moved closer to hear a bit of their conversation. It amazed all of the Hunters to see this spectacle, what the Inu-gumi referred to as a 'sit,' and it only humored the young Haz Knight to hear the girls' reactions.

            "Where can we get those?" Tira asked hopefully.

            "We could use them to control Darling!" Carrot hid behind Miroku at mentioning of getting a set of prayer beads for him. He didn't like the idea of another way they could 'control' him...

            Kagome explained to them how a priestess put the necklace around the half-demon's neck, and how the command was linked to her. Realizing that the mysterious necklace was from another world, Carrot relaxed, realizing he was off the hook.

            "I'm sure they'll find another method to control you, Carrot," Basil called out to the young man. The two Misu sisters beamed at him, as if he had just told them they were the prettiest women on Earth. Kagome tried to keep a straight face, but failed. Shippo and the rest of the men laughed.  Sango only smirked, and Miroku raised an eyebrow sympathetically to his friend.

            Basil moved closer to the two troubled men. It seemed that no one wanted to be by them at the moment. The girls were avoiding them as much as possible, wrapped up in their own conversations. Marron was talking to Mille and Cranberry, and Gateau was simply following wherever Marron went. The kitsune Shippo went to the task of floating around the enraged Inu-Yasha's head, annoying him further.

            "Why am I the butt of every joke?" Carrot asked through gritted teeth.

            'I highly suspect you might loose that title, Carrot," Basil chuckled. "Inu-Yasha seems to be giving you a run for your money."

            "He can take it. At least I don't act like I have a stick up my butt," he glared ahead at the half-demon.

            "Anyways," Basil continued, "You are just easy to make fun of."

            "You didn't seem to do a lot of that when we were little," Carrot pointed out.

            "Well, yeah," he thought, "But people change."  He grinned back at the arnaju user. "You weren't always a pervert."

            "You two knew each other while you were growing up?" Miroku asked, curious.

            "Our mothers were sisters," Carrot explained.  "He's our only cousin."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Marron heard Father Ossowo close the door behind him.  All the men had been led to the prayer room to talk to Big Momma.  It had been decided (more by Ossowo, Cranberry, and Mille) that they all needed a bath before they left.  The ladies would take their soak in the hot springs first, while the men briefed the goddess on the current situation.  Afterwards, they would then take their baths.  Maye had looked the worst of them all, since she had been fighting the longest.  Marron suspected that the bathing arrangements were an excuse for their client to clean herself up.

            In a moment, the room disappeared before their eyes, and they were caught up in the dimension in which their boss always talked to them.  It surprised Gateau and Carrot, who had only experienced this particular sensation after having Daughter come to them.  Marron had heard that such orbs existed in the larger churches, but had never seen one before in his life. He suspected that Big Momma was trying to save Daughter the fright of seeing Inu-Yasha again. Why she was afraid of him, no one seemed to be able to figure out. It was that, or the ones who knew weren't telling.  _Whatever it is, I sure hope we figure out what it is..._

Big Momma smiled at their amazement.  "I forgot that you have never used a chapel's orb to contact me before. I only entrust it to my most loyal and powerful priests." Ossowo bowed low, trying to suppress the smile on his face. "However, I must ask you to leave now, Ossowo. There is hunter business I must discuss." The priest did not object to this, or at the presence of Inu Yasha, Miroku and Shippo.

            As the door clicked shut, Big Momma's face turned serious. "You've been fighting."

            "Yes, Momma," Basil answered. "Maye had been attacked when she was out in the field to collect Morning Glories for her offering. I became incapacitated, and could not help for some time."

            "She was able to hold her own against those demons until we arrived," Gateau commented.

            "She couldn't have lasted forever, though," Inu Yasha noted. "Not with a shard inside it."

            "Yes, but you will not find many like Maye in this world," the deity explained to the foreigners.

            "Who IS she, exactly, Big Momma?"  Marron asked.

            Her eyes briefly stole a glance at her knights. "She is your best ally for maneuvering around the valley. I highly suggest you take her when you go to assault the manor. She had close connections to the client, and knows the layout of the manor itself."

            "So she would be like a guide?" Carrot spoke for the first time. Inu Yasha sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. The criticism answered his question.

            "I don't mind," Miroku said calmly. "She seems like a nice girl."

            "I wanted to talk to some of you before you left. As soon as you enter the barrier, I will not be able to contact you and visa versa. It is a great power that can keep me out.

            "I keep on having a bad feeling about this mission. There is more behind this story than it seems."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Black sat at the window, looking in his journal from the past six months. He had meticulously kept records on how his servants respected him, how the spell was working on the Juunes and their cousin, and intelligence reports from their contact within the city.  It was his little black book, and no one saw it but him. His mother, the more practical of his parents in his own opinion, had once told him when he was a little boy that none of a leader's advisors should have ALL the information. When a person knows as much as the person in charge, they have grounds to overthrow you. It was why, despite the fact that they were under a spell, Taco and his cousins were not told of the informant from the City. Raede and his minions didn't know of his observations, or of the location of the jewel shard. Most people didn't realize that he always carried it on him, so that the chance of it being stolen from him when he was away was nonexistent.

            His uncle told him that it was a wise idea to create an alliance with the surviving Rubicons, because despite not having a heir, they were still powerful. Black was just advised to not trust them as far as he could throw them without magic. Raede was significantly bigger than Black, and Black knew from his manor that trust was definitely out of the option. He just had to play the part of the ignorant fool who didn't know what he was getting into, and he'd have the whole Rubicon family at his disposal.

            Earlier that day, the informant had told him that Maye had not returned after her trip to the Manor. Apparently she was going to get weapons while Chili and the others were looking for herbs to use in their medicines. Black chuckled to himself at their feeble attempt to survive. By far, the greatest healer in Citrus Valley had always been Maye's younger sister, Septembre. She was a genius with plants, which was the secret to her success. He glanced down at his black book at the notations beside her brother's names.  _Initial conversion. Janus II: Success.  Augustus: Success.  Marzo: Success…_

Later in that week, Septembre's name came up.  _Initial conversion, Septembre: Failure._  She had been dead upon arrival, but Black had hoped that she would be only _mostly_ dead, and not _all_ dead. After all, if a person was only _mostly_ dead, you can still bring them back. Yet, he was unable to discern if she was either. It seemed as if her body was in a suspended state of animation – alive, yet there was no soul. Her body was on the brink of death, the plague about to take her, when her body just stopped. Black had a feeling that Septembre had somehow figured out a cure for the disease, and that something was about to bring her back. To keep Maye and her brothers from finding out her suspended state of animation, he had hidden her body in the last place anyone would look – the Juune family library. Her body was now hidden in some back room, covered with the traditional sackcloth used in burial.

            At least, that was how things should have been. Black had been feeling for a while that his informant was a double crosser. While his information was verified by what they were able to wring out of the prisoners, he was sure that there was a snag somewhere in his plan. Raede had spies everywhere, he was very sure that he knew of Septembre even if Black himself had not told him.

            Still, he didn't like the news that Maye had gone missing. Apparently, Sorrel and the other members of the council didn't seem too upset by the news. His informant had missed the meeting where the old Gardener explained the Lady's location. The most he was able to get out of him was that she went for help, and had headed in the direction of Dorado. Black didn't have to worry too much, he sent out two of Raede's cousins to tail her once she arrived in the city. He had people everywhere, and he wasn't going to let her escape that easily.

            _I'm just curious on how she was even able to get out of here – that shield spell of Taco's should have held through anything she could throw at them…_ Unless, she had already woken up her own sorcery in the past day. He doubted it; anyone with the power over magic or those skilled enough to sense it would have felt it twenty miles away. It was almost overwhelming when he awoke Taco and the others – it even made the Rubicons incapacitated. _There must have been a hole in the shield…_ Black was sure it was on the Juune Estate. He couldn't touch it with a twelve-foot pole, and he couldn't send people to examine it.

            There was a gentle knock at the door, and Augustus walked in. Black shot him a look of disapproval for not waiting for him to acknowledge the presence of someone at the door before entering.

            "The door was ajar, my lord," Augustus explained. Black nodded, and let him continue. "The preparations are all ready. We just need you to come finalize a couple details, and then we can begin."

            Black was glad that Augustus couldn't see his black book at this angle. He nodded an affirmative, and remarked that he would be there in a minute. As the Juune brother left, Black picked up his book.

            _Initial conversion, Chili:_ ________, he wrote down carefully. Blowing on the ink momentarily to let it dry, he then put it in his desk drawer under some other books, and walked out of the room.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Éclair stepped into the hot spring, and sighed with relief.  The last "proper" bath she had had was right before Cranberry was assigned to be her teacher. A river would get you clean, but they were often cold and not comfortable.

            The rocks in the spring were smooth, and felt good on her calloused feet.  She looked to The expressions of her comrades faces, they were happy to take a soak too.

            "I don't remember the last time I was at a proper hot spring," Kagome sighed.

            "Even then, Houshi-sama is usually trying to look at us," Sango commented.

            "I wish Darling would spy on _me,_" Chocolat sighed.  "Then we could…"

            "Sister, this is a church!" Tira protested.

            "And there is no holier act that can be performed between two lovers! Anyways-"

            She was cut off in surprise as Maye entered the spring. Unbraided, her hair almost reached the ground.

            _Her skin doesn't even have a blemish on it,_ Éclair observed. Dangling from her neck on a fine gold chain was a pendant that appeared to be a dark ruby.

            "That's a beautiful gem you have around your neck," Tira said, interested. "I could have sworn I've seen that type of stone and cut before."

            "Where did you get it?" Chocolat asked curiously. Éclair then whispered to Tira privately, "There's a large crack in the center of it." Her younger sister noticed this, and nodded.  Chocolat, being the versatile person she was, snapped immediately back to her happy-go-lucky mood. Éclair had the sensation again that she was being left out. However, none of the foreigners seemed to notice anything unusual about the necklace.

            "It was a gift given to me by my father." Chocolat arched an eyebrow at Tira, seemingly continuing the conversation silently. Éclair was familiar with the skill; siblings were often able to communicate without words. She knew from personal experience – she could tell what Gateau was saying or NOT saying, not matter how he tried to hide it.

            Maye seem to feel uncomfortable around the others, and sought the solstice of Éclair, for she was by herself. One person was easier to deal with than four.

            "Wow, your hair is really long," Éclair commented. "How do you fight with it that long? I cut my hair short because it got in the way."

            "I'm kind-of obligated to keep it at this length. It is a form of resistance against the vain Sorceresses I have to deal with – a simple hairstyle speaks volumes more than the conceited and ridiculous ways they twist their hair. I also have never really had a problem while fighting with it."

            "Why would you deal with Sorceresses?" Éclair asked suspiciously.

            "I… was friends with some of the Lord's daughters," she looked away, seemingly mad at herself.

            _Maybe she was sworn to keep some details private._ Éclair understood, Cranberry had often told her of cases where some people had to be left in the dark about details for security reasons. But to keep it secret from _all_ of the Sorcerer Hunters… was she the actual client, not just a messenger? It was possible, but Éclair doubted it. She knew that Lady Guacamole didn't believe in raising women to be fighters. Maye seemed truthful, so how could she lie to her mother if it was the case?

            The girl seemed to tense up.  _Oh great,_ thought Éclair sarcastically, _I wasn't trying to single her out…_

            Maye tried to change the subject. "How long have you been a Sorcerer Hunter?" she asked politely.

            "Officially? About a month."  Éclair shifted in her seat. "This is technically my first mission – but I had extensive training with Cranberry-sensei and a training mission."

            "You seemed a little shy around everyone except…" she struggled to figure out the name.

            "Gateau?" Éclair smiled. "He's my brother."

            "Ok, I remember now," Maye leaned back. "He seems to know the other's very well – he must be an experienced hunter."

            "He is," agreed Éclair. "He's been a Hunter for about two years." The conversations of the comrades died down, and they heard the next question.

"How many brothers did you say you had, Maye?" Éclair asked politely. Maye's expression faded from relaxed to deep sadness.

            "I had four older brothers," she said slowly.

            "Had?" Kagome probed.

            "They died from the plague at Count Pepper's manor.  They – they were trying to help him out in this time of chaos."

            "They 'died' at Count Pepper's?" Chocolat asked suspiciously. "Did you get the bodies back?"

            "No," Maye said hollowly. "I got a letter of condolences from the Count himself, and a statement that he buried them in the manor garden."

            Sango had appeared to go stiff, and stare off into space. Kagome noticed this, and spoke for the both of them.

            "A Shikon shard had the power to 'resurrect' a person, even if they were previously buried. It is possible that your brothers are not 'dead.'"

            "Reanimating a corpse is messy business," Chocolat commented, "Especially with those that die from disease."

            "Its easier to reanimate someone if they died by unnatural means," quoted Tira.  "However, each one uses forbidden magic."

            The idea that her brothers might be alive shocked the blond-haired girl. She didn't seem to have any hope, however. "But how could I be forced to fight my brothers?" murmured Maye. She had obviously hoped that none of them would hear. Éclair and Sango closed their eyes to their own painful memories.

            "I would do anything to have my family back again," said Maye louder, "but not that. Its an insult to the memory of my family if their soul were twisted and their abilities abused.

            "But what puzzles me is this," Maye said strongly.  "The Count didn't turn evil until a week after they died. The attacks didn't start until then. Not to mention, the disease slowly took the strength away from all who were inflicted by it."

            "Was it the Green Death?" Tira asked solemnly.

            "No. It was too quick for that," Maye dismissed. "Some of the symptoms were similar, but it was more like a bad cold than anything else."

            "I remember learning in history class that some countries would be plagued by epidemics of influenza-" Kagome began.

            "-It wasn't the flu. There were medical experts in the city who could not figure it out. Our best herbalist is dead, and I only have a second-hand knowledge of them. If she were alive just a little bit longer, I'm sure she could have found a cure. As it is, only one of our healers is still alive, and she is very overworked. There are two apprentices who are learning most of their jobs as they go along, and it really frustrates people on occasion."

            "How many people are alive now?" Sango asked.

            "250 are hidden in the GU – Garden Underground – and about 1000 were taken prisoner. Of course, we don't know how many of them might have died. I also don't know how the statistics might have changed since I left."

            "Haven't you only been gone a day?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

            "A lot can happen in a day."

            A bell rang in the distance. It was a signal that they should clear out of the springs – the men needed their baths too.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            It had taken them awhile to get going.  Despite the fact that the men took their baths quickly, it was some of their arguments that hindered them the most.  The girls wanted to help Maye pack, but she was panicked at what they would think if/when they saw the dress. It was worse when she went down to make her offering, and was almost stuck in the midday service. Her appearance much improved, she had not doubt that some noble would recognize her.

            Inu Yasha's feeling about Maye didn't disappear, and he went to consult Miroku and see if he had sensed the same thing.

            "I don't like Maye or that guy Cranberry," Inu Yasha said simply. "They remind me of something dangerous, and I can't place what."

            "Besides being fighters they don't seem so dangerous to me…" Miroku pondered.

            "Marron did a reading on her with some cards," Shippo commented. "He let me watch. He told me that the cards said that she was truthful, but more than what she seems. Not only that but Kagome and Sango talked with her when they were in the springs, and they really seem to like her."

            "Well, we know she isn't evil," Miroku dramatically paused. "She had refused all of my propositions. Usually only demons and other villainesses that are out to kill us will come and try to seduce me!" he emphasized.

            "So if only women who want to kill you accept your offer, why do you keep trying?" Shippo asked.

            "A man's gotta have a dream, doesn't he?"

As he got to know the Sorcerer Hunters more, he realized that he didn't feel uncomfortable around only Maye, but also the blue-haired guy everyone called Cranberry. He couldn't give a reason to why he didn't like either of them, and he knew Kagome would probably ask the next chance they got. How could he tell her that they just didn't _feel_ right? He didn't like being thrown into a mission with people he barely knew. Everyone knew how long it took for him to get used to THEM when they joined their group. Miroku laughed at the experience, and yet still lives today to grab another butt.

            He shook his head in disgust, and retuned his gaze to the two blonde-haired girls in the garden. Maye and the girl Éclair were talking while they were getting ready to go. The wind shifted direction, and he could almost hear their conversation when…

            "SIT!"

            Inu Yasha crashed to the ground below, a little more painful than usual due to the height of the branch. Rubbing his head, he glared at Kagome, who was half-smiling and half-frowning at him. Glancing back, he saw that Maye and Éclair were surprised by the fall, and had stopped talking. Kagome seemed about to start lecturing him when…

            They had been walking for a while when suddenly, Inu Yasha winced in pain. It was as if someone grabbed his heart and tried to tear it out of his body. It was very similar to the sensation he once had when his brother happened to put his hand straight through his torso. This was far worse, because he couldn't see where the attack was coming from. Somehow, he also didn't feel any physical damage. It was as if it were being done to someone else, and he could feel _their_ pain…

            He looked up at Kagome, only to find that she wasn't standing up anymore. She was kneeling on the ground, grasping her chest. Sango, Shippo and Miroku had just been walking up when the attack struck.

            "Kagome? Inu Yasha?" Miroku kneeled down by Inu Yasha's side while Sango was by Kagome's. Kagome seemed to be having a harder time with it, and Inu Yasha knew that it would take a lot to make her go down like this. Shippo between the two suffering people trying to figure out how to try to help.

            "WHY?!" shouted Kagome loudly, anguish filled. She then gasped for breath, seemingly free from the pain. Inu Yasha suddenly realized with that last sudden burst of pain, it was gone. Only an aching memory remained.

()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()

Kitsune- fox demon

Ok, let me clear something up (about Inu-Yasha's POV in the beginning).  He cares about Sango, just as much as he does Miroku and Shippo. They are his friends, and he'd never want them to be harmed in any fashion. However, Kagome is 'special.' If you've read even the first sixth of the manga series, you'll know that he has feelings for her. So... of course he'd react differently. Now, if his emotions WILL surface in this story... well, I haven't decided about that yet. :P

*A big thanks to Risa Crockett for giving me the idea about the Misu sisters asking about the prayer beads. Right now, they're a bit more laid back, and it seemed the better time for them to question it.*

Again, I apologize for taking forever on this chapter. I had about 15 single spaced computer pages on my computer, but I only used about one scene from it, and had to write everything else. The other stuff will be used later.

Well, what did you think?  Remember, reviews help me write better! Notice any weird detail about a character wrong, report it! Any OOC, tell me ASAP. I am striving to write a better fanfic, but I can't do that without revisions. No matter what, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, and not in just a couple months.

Ja ne,

-Iapetus


	17. Selective Reaction

Twisted Well

An Inu Yasha / Sorcerer Hunter fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer:  The only things I own in this story are the OCs, the Citrus Valley, Dorado, and the various magic's that will soon be introduced (that were not in the original SH story).  Everything else either came from the Sorcerer Hunters or Inu Yasha, which I do not own.

A.N.  I apologize for the wait on this chapter, which I promised by last Wednesday.  My internet connection decided to die on me, and I am actually posting this from my beta's computer.  *sweatdrop*  So don't kill me!

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Chapter 16:  Selective Reaction

"I think you should stop trying to hit on Maye," Basil argued with Carrot.

            "I need to have some fun. What's the matter? Want her for yourself?" Carrot grinned.

            Basil rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance, and looked away to hide his blushing.  When he regained his composure, he continued. "But don't you think it is a bad time to ask a girl out? I mean, a Count is trying to ruin her life... her family's dead…"

            "The girl needs comfort!" Carrot reasoned.

            "Try to give it and your fan club will kill you."

            "Basil!" Tira gasped, flustered.

            Chocolat glomped Carrot. "Of course he knows that's true. You wouldn't SERIOUSLY try to get it on with someone else, now would you Darling?" she said in a dangerous tone. Carrot thought it best not to answer.

            "Geez, two new blonds and I can't hit on either of them… that isn't fair!" he whined.

            "Don't even think about touching my sister," Gateau remarked treacherously.  "It wouldn't be good for your health."

            Cranberry raised his eyebrows at the spectacle. He had forgotten the stories about THESE Sorcerer Hunters, and found the whole situation highly amusing. Watching Mille beside him giggling, he envied the Leader of the Haz Knights for the ability to roam like this on a regular basis. It was very strange indeed for ALL of Momma's Knights to be out and about in the world.

            Just as he was beginning to smirk himself, he felt a terrible pain go through his body. He was a seasoned fighter, but this pain tugged at something he barely had any control over. It felt as if the magic in his body was being forced in directions it didn't want to go. Instinctively, he clasped a hand over his forehead, to hide the coronary triangle from the others, should it appear. He tried hiding his presence, to get his power level from shooting up and alerting every sorcerer in the area, but it was like Carrot trying to win an arm wrestling match with Gateau – it wasn't going to happen.

            As he fell to his knees and his vision began to blur, he noticed Carrot clutching his heart, and trying not to cry out. Tira looked dazed in an expression that seemed to be beyond pain. _Why are they feeling this?_ He thought.

            As soon as the next wave hit him, he saw a girl screaming in his mind's eye. Her forehead flickered, and a coronary triangle seemed to try to appear. He noticed a man standing near her, holding a…

            The pain stopped just as soon as it had started.  Only an ache of the memory remained, and Cranberry trembled as he got up. Mille helped him stand, worry in his face.

            "What was that?" he asked in a low voice. "Are you ok?"

            "I'm fine," he waved it off. He'd get over it. "I saw a girl who someone was trying to forcibly awaken with magic. "I'll bet she has some powerful sorcerer blood in her, if the tremors of her awakening could be felt all the way from here."

            "How do you know it was a half-ling?" Mille asked. Then, realizing whom he was talking to, shut up and looked the other way. Cranberry didn't seem to mind.

            "Her forehead was flickering – no pureblood Sorcerer would ever do that – and the man next to her was holding a calitrijia."

            "Didn't you have one of those when you were young?" Mille asked.

            "Yes. While it is beautiful, it is not meant to be seen. They are usually used by people who want to keep their Sorcerer blood hidden. I thought I had one of the only ones."

            "That area was never my specialty, so I don't know much about it," Mille said, a little disappointed that he couldn't help. As they walked to the other side of the church to where the others were, they saw the lying figure of Maye on the ground.

            Both men looked at each other in surprise, and sprinted over to see what had happened.

            "Maye?" Éclair asked worriedly. "Maye, are you all right?" The longhaired girl was lying on the ground, tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to be staring at something far off, as if she wasn't really in the church garden.

            "Chili… who did this to you?" she murmured.

            "Whose Chili?" Sango whispered.

            "I don't know," Miroku replied.

            "How could he?" she continued.

            "Chili… are you… ok?" The tears seemed to come out faster. "Please, you're all I have left. Don't leave me…"

Éclair looked up hopelessly at her brother, who had just entered the garden with the others. Tira and Carrot didn't look too good, as if they had just been through the same ordeal as Inu Yasha and Kagome. Cranberry looked awful, but paled even more when he saw Maye lying on the ground. Both Basil and Cranberry ran to where she lie, and Éclair moved over in hopes that her teacher could do something for her new friend.

"Chili…" Cranberry put his hand over her chest, and her body went limp. He held his other hand against his forehead, as if he had a headache. Basil gave Mille a look that told him they needed to talk with Maye as soon as possible.

Inu Yasha was fed up with the secrecy. "Will someone tell me what's going on?  What the heck is wrong with her?  Why did she have a more severe reaction then the rest of us?"

"She will be awake in five minutes," Cranberry sighed. "I doubt she even knows what happened. It might be too much for her mind to handle, and she might have suppressed it."

"We wouldn't be able to talk about it in an area like this anyways," Mille pointed out. "These are hunter matters. Let's wait until we are in the forest."

Basil cradled Maye's body in his arms, and gently picked her up to move her inside.  Everyone else quickly followed.

            Cranberry could hardly believe it. Maye had had the same reaction, if not worse, that he had only minutes ago. Her vision seemed more intense, and the Knight contributed it to the factor that she obviously knew the person who was awakening.

            It meant only one thing. She was muttering the name "Chili," and he knew that Chili was the name of the eldest daughter of the Taco family – her cousin. But also, because she had this reaction, it meant that she had Sorcerer blood in her.

            Only he knew this – there were no other people with that kind of magical power in their midst. He couldn't figure out why Carrot or Tira had the reaction – they were of pure Sorcerer Hunter blood, not a bastard child like he was. But where did the blood come from in Maye's family? And what about her cousin?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            It was finally time to go. Shippo had been antsy to leave since he heard that Maye was in trouble. He didn't care what Inu Yasha said – she was a nice person.

            Kagome had commented earlier that it was funny that it wasn't her that had the big bundle. She even volunteered to carry it part of the way, but Maye had told her that it wasn't a problem.

            Carrot and Miroku had fun propositioning as many girls as possible – surprising no one but Maye. While this meant that the uncomfortable mood due to the mysterious attacks faded, it also meant that the journey through the forbidden swamp began with Chocolat, Tira and Sango all mad. When they had left the city, they turned their attentions to Maye again.

            The swamp was a soupy mess, and Shippo was reminded of several of their own adventures through such conditions. He was disappointed, because they had just finished taking a bath before they left. Now everyone was going to be stinky again.

            Maye shrugged off Carrot's hands again, and looked surprised at the muck.

            "It wasn't like this before," she said, puzzled. "There was-"

            She had stopped speaking. Basil had knelt down at the edge of the swamp, and placed his hand on the soggy ground. Almost instantly, roots rose above the mess and quickly dried. Tira smiled at her "cousin," and used her own power over gaeis to clear a majority of the branches out of the way.

            "Thank you, Basil," Mille smiled. "You too, Tira." He took the first step onto the dry ground and started to walk in the direction of the mini shrine. The others soon followed, leaving the startled Maye in the rear with Basil. They hadn't seemed to notice that he was there too. They began to talk as they stepped onto dry land.

            "It was you, wasn't it?" she whispered breathlessly. "The shrine… and the path?"

            _Shrine? Path? What is she talking about?_ Shippo wondered.

            "Yes," he said quietly. "I was trying to get into the Citrus Valley when I saw you come out. So, I followed you to Dorado."

            "I knew someone was following me," she smiled. "You hide your ki well."

            "Thank you. But I do apologize for hiding. I did not know your mission, but I could tell it was important."

            "Had my haste not been so great, I would have sought you out myself," she said firmly. "But do not worry, you have not insulted me."

            _Why should she be insulted otherwise?_ Shippo thought it was a strange way to talk. Not only that, but she talked of getting the Sorcerer Hunters as HER mission.  Unless…

            Everything clicked. How didn't the rest know? He wasn't going to be a fool, though and blurt it out. It was obvious she was hiding her identity for some reason.

            He ran up ahead and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. He couldn't talk to Maye about it now, because she was still in the back with Basil. She wouldn't have to lead them into the valley until _after_ they reached the shrine. Until then Mille lead the way.

            _I'll have to find sometime to talk to her when we stop._ It sounded like a logical plan, until he remembered the size of the group. There wouldn't be much privacy there.

            _Not only that, but she'll probably deny it…_he realized. _I'll just wait then._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Chili came to, suspended still by the huge plant. Her mind was foggy, and she could barely remember herself and where she was. It was if someone had run her mind though a field of molasses…and the thickest part seemed to surround what happened only a couple of hours earlier. Something big had happened, she could feel it in her body. It was as if the wind was sweeping her face and rushing though her veins. _No, that can't be.  That would mean that…_  She glanced down to where her calitrijia should be. Instead of under her shirt hidden from the rest of the world, it was out in front and easy for her to see.

As her vision began to focus, she saw that the pendant and chain were horribly damaged. The chain was slightly tangled, but dirty with mud and grime. What worried her more was the state in which the pendant was. It had an internal crack, which Chili knew could not have been caused in any way by Black. If her calitrijia shattered while she was still in Black's possession…well, she didn't want to think of what might happen to Maye or the fugitives at the Garden Underground.

She saw two figures at the base of the plant. One had dark hair, and the other light. It was her own brother, and one of the twins.

"Taco…"Both men looked up, bored. They clearly didn't want to be guarding a prisoner. She could tell that the twin was Marzo. It was painful to see them together, for her brother had always been close to the two twins.

            "What is it, wench?" demanded the twin. It was the same careless attitude.

            "Don't you two recognize me at all?" she hoped that deep down, something remained. Their bodies were the real things, but what about the mind? What could she possibly say to get them riled up?

            "The master claims that we are related, but I never saw you before in my life," said an annoyed Taco.

            "The brother I knew would never call Black master." Anything that could jog his memory needed to be referenced. The spell was powerful, and she needed to weaken it. "He thought he was a stuck-up brat, and wondered why Maye and I played with him all the time.

            "I hope she never sees you like this."

            Marzo snapped his fingers, and she felt the plant shifting. Soon, both her brother and cousin were at her eye level, standing on large, thick vines. "Where is the girl Maye?" they both demanded.

            "He may not be your master now," he said in a low voice," but you WILL speak about him with the respect that is due a Count."

            Anger flared in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't possible that Black could brainwash them so completely. Chili knew it in her heart, and yet they were defying her in front of her face.

            _If I could ONLY get this plant off me…_ she thought angrily. Suddenly, she had the sensation that she was pushing up against a brick wall. In her mind's eye, if she could just shatter the wall, she'd be able to get out. So, mentally she began to push against it.

            Just as it was beginning to move, she heard her cousin shout out, "The crack is growing! Stop her!"

            _The crack?_ She thought vaguely. _Oh god no…_  She immediately stopped, and opened her eyes.

            Taco had two fingers in front of his mouth, and it looked like he was trying to whistle. His eyes were glowing slightly blue, and seemed to bore holes into her body. The shield he was casting did not have the intended effect the two men were hoping for, Chili had to fight her own body mentally just to keep it from responding to the same kind of magic that her family used. Unlike magnets, like magic's are attracted to each other, and Chili could feel her body trying to respond.

            _Black you idiot, you didn't even inform your 'marionettes' of this problem? How did a baka like you _ever_ overthrow your father?_

            Satisfied that he had 'stopped' Chili from awakening her Sorcerer magic, Taco lowered the shield and looked coldly into her eyes.

            Had her guards been anyone else, maybe she would have remained cool. But, it was her BROTHER, her dear older brother, looking on her with a hatred she had never seen before.

"Black was our friend," She continued, spitting on the word 'friend.'  "I can address him how I want to." Her eyes narrowed. "He killed his own father, almost everyone in our cities, and _our own family._ He doesn't deserve any respect. But at least I didn't betray my own fleshed blood."

            She casually glanced down at her battered necklace. The crack almost reached the outmost edges of the jewel – she could tell that it wouldn't take much longer for the jewel to shatter.

The comment hit home. Both men recoiled as if they had been slapped. The triangles on their foreheads flickered.

            There was no more hate in their eyes, at least not towards her. There was pain, sadness, and even despair.

            "Taco… Marzo… you guys can fight this. I know you can." Before she could encourage them further, the triangles appeared solid against their foreheads. A sharp slap hit her face, leaving a painful sting afterwards. Taco glared at her, seemingly unable to control his fury. Marzo had a similar expression on his face.

            "What were you trying to do to us, bitch?" His voice dripped with vehemence.

            Chili couldn't take it anymore. At those words, she began to sob.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

A.N.  Wow, that flew by!  Well maybe that's slightly because it is shorter than I usually write. I had to cut it down, because if I added the next part, the chapter would be a monster to get out, and you want stuff now.  Sorry about the monopolization with the OCs.  I know people are asking for action, but do you know how hard it is to write a fight scene? Dialogue is so much easier… *evil grin* nah, I'm just joking with you. There will be fighting soon again.  But, do you know how hard it is to write a fight scene?  I'm already working on chapter 17 (which will have a HUGE fight scene), but don't expect it anytime soon.  If you want a notification of when I post it, let me know via review your e-mail address.

-Iapetus


End file.
